Part-Why?
by liqouricewhip
Summary: Another Josh Butterscotch adventure! Not a lot happened in the four months, after Josh's games got unplugged, but a large party was held in game central station. Because of this party Rancis and Candlehead make some unusual requests. Will these requests push Josh and Vanellelope apart? (This story is set after my first story, but before my second story.)
1. Rancis and the Glitch

This will possibly not interfere with my other story. Except maybe a little extension on update times.

Vanellope skips through the castle. Finally finished her presidential duties, she searches the castle for Josh.

"Where is that stink brain?" she asks her self.

She reaches the stairs, and runs down them. Reaching the bottom she spots Bill entering the Castle.

"Hey Bill! Have you seen Josh?" she asks.

"No. I haven't." Bill replies in his usual uninterested voice.

"Well some help you are. If you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

Bill nods, and Vanellope goes on her way.

* * *

-_**over at the castle garage**_-

With Vanellope doing her presidential duties, Ralph at his bad-anon meeting, Felix helping the Nicelanders and Josh just not wanting to hang out with Calhoun, Josh ended up working on his kart, alone.

"Life's like a road that you travel on. Just one day here, then the next day gone." Josh sings to himself.

Rancis, who was searching for Vanellope, overhears the music coming out of the garage. He walks over to investigate.

Thanks to the stereo blasting music, Josh didn't hear Rancis enter.

"Life is a highway! I wanna ride it, all night long!" Josh yells, thinking he's alone.

Rancis smiles, he leans on the doorframe, waiting for Josh to notice him.

"If your going my way! I wanna drive it all night long!"

Rancis clutches his stomach, about to burst out laughing.

"Through all these city's and all these towns it's in my blood, and it's all around..."

Rancis can't help himself, and bursts out laughing. Josh dives over the kart, he pops back up a second later, pistol aimed directly at the head of Rancis.

"Whoa! No! I'm sorry don't shoot!" Rancis yells ducking down.

"Holy. You scared the crap outta me." Josh says, placing his pistol down on his kart.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to." Rancis says.

"You don't have to call me sir. Just call me Josh."

"Okay. I'm sorry Josh."

"Don't worry about it. What's going on?" Josh asks as he turns the music down.

"Well. I was looking for Vanellope, when I heard the music. I came in to see what it was." Rancis explains.

Josh nods, as he tweaks with something on his dashboard.

"Well she's not here. Last time I saw her, she was doing some president things." Josh tell Rancis.

"Oh, ok. Well. While I'm here I have a question."

"What is it?" Josh asks.

"Did you hear about the party they're throwing in game central station?"

Josh shakes his head. He pulls out a screwdriver, and removes the dashboard of his kart.

"What are you doing to your kart?"

"I was seeing if I could take this stereo, and put it in my kart." Josh tells him.

"Why? Where did you get that stereo anyways?"

"I like music, and I borrowed the stereo from DDR."

"Borrowed? I'm guessing you..." Rancis stops talking, then shakes his head.

"Never mind. Anyways about the dance."

"What about the dance?" Josh asks looking up from his kart.

"I was wondering if.." Rancis trails off.

"Whoa. No. Don't get me wrong, you're cool, and all, but I don't roll that way." Josh says turning the music off.

Rancis's eyes shoot open, and he begins waving his hands.

"No. I wasn't asking you." He says backing away.

Josh let's out a breath of relief, then wipes his forehead.

"Thank god. What were you going to ask then?" Josh says.

"I was just.. I mean..." Rancis begins rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? What do you want?"

"I know you and Vanellope are a thing, but I was just wondering, for this one party, if I could take her."

Josh raises an eye brow. He walks around his kart, over to Rancis, picking up the gun on his way.

"So you are asking me, Prince of Sugar Rush, if you can take Vanellope, my princess, to this party?" Josh asks.

Rancis nods slowly. Josh spins the pistol around his finger, then cocks it. Rancis backs away, straight into a wall, and shuts his eyes.

"Alright. You can take her." Josh tells him.

Rancis opens his eyes.

"Really? I can." Rancis asks, hopefully.

Josh nods, then goes back to working on his kart.

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'm not one for parties, it would also give me more time to work on my kart."

A huge grin spreads across Rancis's face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Rancis tries to hug Josh, but Josh pushes him away.

"Okay. You can take her, but I have to lay down some rules first." Josh tells him.

"Yeah. Of course. Anything!"

"Rule n mero uno: if you guys slow dance, you MUST keep your hands north of the border, if you know what I mean."

Rancis nods his head rapidly.

"Rule number two: No kissing on the lips."

Rancis nods again.

"And finally, rule number three, well, this isn't really a rule, but if you don't do this, I will punch you."

"What is it?" Rancis asks.

"On your way back, pick me up a root beer." Josh tells him.

"A root beer? I don't know if I can." Rancis says doubtfully.

"You can, and you will." Josh orders, sternly.

Rancis hesitates before nodding.

"Okay. Well good luck convincing Vanellope to go with you." Josh says, turning the music back on.

"Could you help me?" Rancis asks.

"Help you with what?"

"Getting Vanellope to go to the party with me."

Josh wipes his hair back, and turns the music off again.

"Why me? Can't you ask Gloyd or Swizzle?"

Rancis shakes his head.

"You're the only one that knows what she likes. You have to help me!" Rancis begs.

Josh looks around, as if someone will pop out to help him. Sighing he looks back at Rancis.

"Fine. I'll help you. But, you will have to call me Sensei the whole time." Josh says, with a smirk.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yeah. You will have to get me two root beers." Josh says, wiping some candy crumbs off his hands.

Rancis steps away from Josh frowning.

"Two? I'm not even sure if I could get one."

"Well have it your way. I'm sure Vanellope will find someone to go with." Josh says turning back to his kart.

Rancis thinks for a moment, before caving in.

"Okay fine. I will get you two root beers." Rancis says defeated.

"Great! well we should get to work then." Josh says walking out of the garage.

Okay. thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Butterscotch Birthday cake

I would like to thank, Joy To The World11 for the title suggestion.

Vanellope glitches around Sugar Rush, looking for Josh.

"Sheesh, how hard is it to find one guy?"

Glitching again, she decides that driving would be easier. She turns around, and heads back to the speedway.

* * *

**_-Speedway-_**

At the same time, Candlehead was heading for the castle, determined to ask Josh to the party.

"Would this make me a bad friend? I should ask Vanellope first. Shoot, now I have to find Vanellope." Candlehead says to herself.

She starts running for castle. As she makes her way passed the speedway, she slows down when she spots Vanellopes kart.

"Well she's bound to show up, eventually" Candlehead says, jumping onto the hood of the kart.

And show up she does. Vanellope glitches into the seat of her kart, a devilish grin spreads across her face. Candlehead didn't notice her glitch in.

The roar of the kart engine, sends Candlehead flying off the hood, and onto the ground. Vanellope almost falls out of her kart, laughing.

"Oh! Haha. You scared me!" Candlehead says standing up.

"Yeah. I meant to." Vanellope says, leaning on her steering wheel, still laughing a bit.

"Well. I'm glad it didn't take long to find you. I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Vanellope asks.

* * *

**_-Rancis's house.-_**

Meanwhile with Josh and Rancis.

"I don't know about this Josh." Rancis says, adjusting the mirrors on his kart.

"Do you want to get Vanellope to go to this party with you or not?"

Rancis nods.

"More than anything."

"Well. shut up and drive then." Josh orders, spinning around on the hood of Rancis's kart.

"How will this help me?"

"If we can make you a better racer, Vanellope might consider letting you take her to the party." Josh tells him.

"Okay. But how will you sitting on the hood of my kart, make me a better racer?"

Josh rolls his eyes, and turns around.

"You need to learn how to drive, with out having to see the road."  
Josh tells him.

"Why?"

"Sheesh. You ask a lot of questions. If you can drive blind, you can drive any where, anyway." Josh explains.

"But I'm not blind, your'e just sitting in front of me." Rancis says, looking around Josh.

"Oh yeah. You're right. Okay, let's do this."

Josh takes his jacket off, then wraps it around Rancis' head, blocking his eye sight. Smirking Josh slowly slides off the hood, and walks away, back to the castle.

"Okay. I'm going to drive now." Rancis says, stepping on the gas pedal.

Josh puts his hands in his pocket, and begins laughing, as he walks away. Rancis continues driving down the road, thinking Josh is still on the hood of his kart. He's actually not doing bad, the first couple of meters, but down the road he turns too late, and straight into a taffy lake.

"Ahh. What a moron." Josh says, as he picks up a candy cane, and places it in his mouth.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush castle-_**

"Please, please, please, please. I won't ask for anything, EVER again!" Candlehead pleads.

"I don't know. I mean, the only reason I haven't asked him yet, is because he doesn't like parties." Vanellope tells her.

Candlehead follows Vanellope into her room, and closes the door behind them.

"Please! I will do anything for you! I'll give you all my gold coins!" Candlehead pleads again.

Vanellope sits down on her bed, then falls onto her back.

"Why do you want to take him anyways?" She asks.

"I just do! Just this party, nothing else." Candlehead says, walking over to the bed.

Vanellope sits up, and sighs.

"You know what? If you can convince him to go, you can take him to the party." Vanellope says defeated.

Candlehead jumps up, and hugs her tightly. Vanellope gently pushes her away.

"But, I want ALL of your gold coins. Actually you can keep a couple, so you can keep racing." Vanellope says, jumping off the bed.

Candlehead nods, and follows her.

"Of course! Thank you! So much."

Vanellope nods, opens her door, and gestures for Candlehead to exit. Which she does.

"Dang. She's determined, I'll give her that." Vanellope says closing the door.

"Sorry Josh. She's your problem now."

* * *

**_-Castle garage-_**

"Now. Where was I? Oh yeah." Josh says turning the stereo back on.

"Life is a highway! I wanna ride it all night long!" He begins singing again.

Candlehead hears him, and enters the garage.

"I loved you now, liked I love you then."

Candlehead giggles at Josh singing.

"this is the road and these are the hands."

She slowly walks up behind him, as he works on his kart.

"From Mozambique to those Memphis nights!"

She pokes both of his sides, making him jump.

"Crap. What is with everyone sneaking up on me?" Josh asks her, grabbing his chest.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He tells her.

"Sorry. You know, your pretty good at singing." Candlehead says.

"Haha. That's what you think." Josh says, as he takes the stereo apart.

"Well I think it because it's true. Why are you taking that stereo apart?"

Josh breathes heavily out of his nose.

"I am trying to put it in my kart, so I can listen to music while I drive." Josh tells her.

"Thats uh cool. Need a hand?"

"Yes actually, could you grab my toolbox?"

"Yes! Uh where is it?" Candlehead asks.

"It's that thing." Josh says, pointing at a gigantic red box.

Candlehead walks over to it. She bites her lip. It's almost three times her size. How did he expect her to carry it? She looks back at Josh, he was still fiddling with the stereo.

"Josh? Does this thing have wheels, or something?"

"Nope. You just have to carry it."

Candlehead sighs.

"Okay. I can do this."

Candlehead grabs the toolbox, and pulls. It tilts over and begins falling.


	3. The kart

The crash is heard throughout the castle, making some people jump. Vanellope is the first one out of the castle. She glitches over to the castle garage, and enters.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Vanellope asks.

Tools scattered all over the ground, and smashed kart pieces under the toolbox. Vanellope looks up, at Josh and Candlehead, who are both squished up against the wall, together.

"Oh no. I'm SO sorry Josh!" Candlehead says.

"Oh don't worry, it's just my kart." Josh says, sadly.

He walks over to his destroyed kart, and kneels down. Picking up a piece of the wheel, he places it in his mouth.

"No one told me what happened yet." Vanellope says, tapping her foot, and crossing her arms.

"Just a little accident, Sweet Pea. Were okay." Josh tells her.

Josh continues picking up pieces of the kart, and placing them in his mouth.

"Are you hungry?" Vanellope asks.

Josh nods, as he slowly eats the remainder of his kart. Before he puts the next piece in his mouth, Vanellope slaps his hand.

"Stop it! Felix can fix it, but he needs all the pieces." she says, pulling Josh away from the kart.

"Come on. I'm starving." Josh says.

"Well let's go get Felix, and we can get some pie too." Vanellope says, pulling Josh out of the garage.

"See you later Candlehead!" Josh yells, before closing the door.

Candlehead looks around the garage, awkwardly.

"Okay. See you later." She says, after a moment.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix jr.-_**

Vanellope and Josh, jump off the train, and run over to Felix's apartment.

"Felix? Felix! We need your help!" Josh yells, up the building.

A moment later, a window opens, and Felix pops his head out.

"What do you need?" He asks.

"My kart got wrecked. I am also starving." Josh tells him.

"Okay! I'll be right down, with a pie." He says.

Josh's stomach begins growling.

"I love pie's." Josh says, grabbing his stomach.

"You'll eat anything, that won't fight back." Vanellope says.

"Not true. In my old game, every once in a while a deer would fight back." Josh tells her.

Vanellope laughs, as she starts poking his stomach, over, and over again.

After a couple minutes of, Vanellope tickling Josh, Felix walks out of the apartment, steaming pie in hand.

"Here ya go Josh! Fresh out of the oven." Felix says, handing the pie to Josh.

Josh grabs the pie, and gets ready to demolish it, but Felix stops him.

"Where are your manners, young man? Don't you know what a fork and knife is?" Felix asks.

Josh shakes his head.

"Never needed one." He says, with a smirk.

Again. Josh tries eating the pie. Felix takes it back.

"You will wait, until you get you a fork and knife." Felix says, sternly.

Josh crosses his arms, and pouts.

"Why? Come on Felix. I'm starving."

"Well. You can go up to my apartment, and eat it up there, properly. While I go, and fix your kart." Felix says, holding the pie towards the door.

Josh rolls his eyes, and walks past Felix, grabbing the pie on his way.

Vanellope tries following Josh, but gets stopped by Felix.

"I need you, to show me where Josh's kart is" Felix says.

Vanellope's shoulders drop.

"Really? But... Fine." Vanellope says, crossing her arms.

Felix and Vanellope walk over to the train, and hop on. While Josh makes his way up, to Felix's apartment.

"Felix and his manners!" Josh says, rolling his head.

He presses the button to call the elevator, and waits.

"Sheesh. This game must be old." Josh says, to himself, with a smirk.

Finally the elevator door opens, so Josh steps in.

* * *

**_-Castle garage-_**

Vanellope leads Felix into the castle garage, and enters.

Her jaw drops, when she sees Josh's kart fully repaired.

Candlehead wipes her forehead, with her sleeve.

"Did you do that?" Vanellope asks.

Candlehead nods.

"Yes. Yes I did. What do you think?"

"It's amazing." Vanellope says, walking up to it.

She leans into the kart, and notices some dials and buttons on the dashboard.

"What are those for?" She asks, pointing to the dials.

"Oh. well. Josh wanted to put a stereo into his kart, so he could listen to music, while he drives. So I installed it for him." She tells her.

Vanellope presses the small button, with a triangle on it. Music starts blasting out of the kart.

"Life is a highway! I wanna ride it all night long!"

Vanellope covers her ears, as music fills the garage.

Candlehead leans into the kart, and pauses the music.

"I think Josh is going to love it!" Candlehead says, with a large smile.

Vanellope chuckles nervously.

"Yeah. I bet he is." She says.

"So. I'm guessing my assistance, is not needed." Felix says.

Candlehead shakes her head.

"No. It will not be." She says.

"Well. That's great! I guess." Felix says, walking out of the garage.

Vanellope takes a couple steps backwards, before turning around, and following him.

"Oh. I guess, I'll just wait here then." Candlehead says, as they exit.

Outside the garage, as Felix and Vanellope make their way back to Felix's apartment, they run into Rancis.

"Where is Josh?" He asks, angrily.

"He's in my game." Felix tells him.

"Why are you looking for him?" Vanellope asks.

"He was suppose to be helping me, with something." He says.

"You can come with me and Felix, to go see him." She says.

Rancis shakes his head. And walks towards the town.

"Just tell him, I'll be at my house." Rancis says, over his shoulder.

* * *

**_-Rancis's house-_**

Rancis sits in his kart, waiting for Josh to come along. He crosses his arms, and frowns. He hangs his head down, and sighs.

"Why so glum?" Taffyta asks, leaning on his kart.

"Where do I start!" Rancis says, throwing his arms, into the air.

"First. Josh was supposed to be helping me! Second. I drove right into, a taffy lake earlier. I still have taffy, where it's not supposed to be."

"Why is Josh supposed to be helping you?" She asks.

"It's a long story."

Taffyta pats him on the back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll all work out." She reassures him, before walking away.

"Okay. Thanks. I guess." Rancis says, quietly.

Rancis sits in silence, waiting patiently.

"Dang. Where is he?"

He hops out of his kart, and walks for the exit.


	4. Fluggerbutter Training day

Rancis walks down the road, hands in pocket. On his way to Fix it Felix jr. To find Josh.

He's walking past some candy cane trees when he hears some rustling.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asks.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, ATTACK!" Josh yells quickly, before jumping out of the bush, and onto Rancis.

They fall to the ground, and Josh begins twisting Rancis's arm.

"What the heck?! Get off of me!" Rancis yells.

"If you want me off of you, you have to get me off of you." Josh says.

Rancis squirms, and turns, trying to get out of Josh's grip. Finally he manages to spin around, and get Josh onto the ground.

"Atta boy." Josh says, before backflipping, from under him, onto Rancis's back.

"Okay. Now run, to the top of the cake mountain." Josh orders.

"What? Why?"

"Oh would you just do it." Josh says.

Rancis hesitates, before running towards the giant cake.

"Wow. I didn't think it would be that easy." Josh says.

**_-Fix it Felix jr.-_**

"Where did he go?" Felix asks, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know." Vanellope says, picking up the empty pie plate.

"Maybe he went to go see Ralph." Felix says, walking towards the door.

Before Felix opens the door, Ralph opens it, and walks in.

"Howdy Ralph! Was Josh with you?" He asks.

Ralph shakes his head.

"No. I just got back from my bad-anon meeting."

"Well. This is just a doozy." Felix says, rubbing his head.

"Maybe he went to see Sarge." Vanellope says.

"Maybe. Let's go see." Ralph says, walking out of the apartment.

**_-Tappers-_**

Calhoun drinks from her mug of root beer, along with a couple of the soldiers from Hero's duty.

"Alright. I'm going to call it a night." Calhoun says, standing up.

"Roger that Sergeant." one of the soldiers say.

Calhoun starts walking out of tappers, when she bumps into Candlehead.

"Hey Sarge! Have you seen Josh?" she asks.

Calhoun shakes her head.

"Sorry pip squeak. I haven't." Calhoun says, before walking past her.

"oh, okay. Well, we're bound to run into him sooner or later." Candlehead says, following Calhoun.

"Look kid. I'm not a babysitter. You wanna find Josh, you find him yourself." Calhoun says, before exiting tappers.

"I didn't ask you to babysit me." Candlehead says, following her again.

"Well. I don't need, a kid following me around."

"I'm not following you. I just happen, to be going in the same direction as you."

"Just go back to Sugar Rush, tooth ache." Calhoun orders.

"Sorry. I want to find Josh. And I know, you're one of his friends."

Calhoun stops, and crosses her arms.

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends." Calhoun says.

"Why don't you go look in Felix's game. He's probably there." Calhoun tells Candlehead.

"Okay! Thank you!" Candlehead says, running over to said game.

**_-Sugar Rush-_**

Rancis hasn't even made it half way to the cake, before falling down from exhaustion.

Josh starts kicking his sides, with his heels.

"Come on! Eye of the tiger!" Josh yells.

"What does that mean?" Rancis asks, between breaths.

"You know. Eye of the tiger. The song."

"Never heard it." Rancis says.

"What about, gonna fly now?"

Rancis shakes his head, slowly. Still on the ground.

Josh shakes his head, disapprovingly.

"That is not okay. I am not okay with that." Josh says, kicking Rancis's sides again.

"Now get up. You have a long run ahead of you." Josh orders.

Rancis shakes his head again.

"I... I can't."

"You can't? Or you won't. You wouldn't last ten minutes, in my old game. I did this every other day. Except the mountain wasn't a giant cake, and instead of a sixty pound boy, it was two buckets, filled with rocks." Josh says, still kicking Rancis.

Rancis grunts, before pushing himself up.

"Haha. Yeah buddy! You got this!" Josh yells, as Rancis stands up.

Rancis only manages a couple steps, before falling again. Josh rolls his eyes, and gets off his back.

"Lightweight" Josh says, before picking him up.

Josh carries Rancis over his shoulder, back to the castle.

"Did I do good?" Rancis asks.

"No. Not really." Josh says.

"Shoot."

"Your determined though. That's a good thing."

"Where is determination going to get me?"

"You never know. Look at where it got Vanellope. Getting bullied everyday, kart getting busted every OTHER day, by you guys, but even after all of that, she never gave up. And now, she's princess of Sugar Rush." Josh says.

Rancis goes silent.

"Do you think she'd go to the party with me?" He asks, after a couple minutes.

Josh shakes his head.

"Not on your life time. But That doesn't mean you give up." Josh says.

They make it to the castle, and Josh drops Rancis on the door step.

"Okay. Ask Bill for help. I'll catch you later." Josh says, before he walks towards the castle garage.

Rancis pushes himself up, then leans on the door, knocking.

Bill opens the door, and looks up, at the sweating, beat up Rancis.

"Josh said, you can help me."

**_-Game central station-_**

"You guys don't know where he is either?" Candlehead asks.

"No. He ate the pie then left." Vanellope says.

"He didn't even use a fork." Felix says.

Vanellope rolls her eyes.

"Where could he have gone?" Candlehead asks.

"Turbo." Ralph says, quietly.

"Josh? No, never." Felix says.

"You never know. He could have gotten bored of Sugar Rush." Ralph says.

"He would never, ever. Get bored of Sugar Rush." Vanellope says.

**_-Castle garage-_**

"Man. this place gets boring sometimes." Josh says, spinning the steering wheel of his kart.

"Vanellope? Josh? Anyone?" Taffyta yells.

"In here!" Josh yells.

Taffyta walks into the garage.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Just checking out my kart." Josh tells her.

"Why? Didn't you make it?"

"I did, but Candlehead accidentally broke it. When I got back, it was fully repaired, and the stereo was installed."

"Stereo?"

Josh rolls his eyes.

"Yes. Stereo, I like music."

"That's cool. Anyways a bunch of us were going to have a race wanna join us?"

"Yes. I would love to."

Josh presses the green button to start his kart. The engine roars to life.

"Thank you Felix." Josh says.

The garage doors open, and Josh drives out.

Josh drives over to the speedway. He meets with the Sugar Rush racers, who are all ready, and waiting, at the starting line.

He spins around, and stops at the back of everyone.

Revving his engine, he smirks.

"This game sure does have it's moments though." Josh says, to himself.


	5. The Race

_**-Game central station-**_

"Okay. Where did we all see him last?" Vanellope asks.

"Me, and you, last saw him in my apartment." Felix says.

"I haven't seen him, since yesterday." Ralph tells them.

"Last time I saw him, was when he left the garage." Candlehead says.

"Saw who?" 643 asks.

Ralph turns towards 643.

"Josh. He disappeared." Ralph says.

"He's probably just out racing." 643 tells them.

"What makes you think that?" Ralph asks.

"Uhhh. Hello. I was trapped in the dudes head for ten years. I know how he thinks." 643 says.

"Well. We don't have many options. Might as well look." Ralph says, turning towards Sugar Rush.

* * *

_**-Sugar Rush speedway-**_

The racers, and Josh. Speed off the starting line, and down the track. It doesn't take long for Josh to make it to the front. With Taffyta, and Crumbelina not far behind. Taffyta pulls up next to Josh. She smirks, and waves at him. Josh shakes his head.

"There's no Vanellope here to help you." Taffyta says.

Josh smiles. As they make it to the first turn. Josh counts down to himself.

"Three, two , one."

Josh glitches sideways. Hitting the back of Taffyta's kart, and sending her into the taffy swamp.

As Josh straightens out, his kart is hit sideways, by Crumbelina

Josh glitches again, hitting Crumbelina off the track.

"This whole glitching thing, is a little O.P" Josh says.

He speeds up, and makes it to gum ball junction in to time.

* * *

**_-Castle garage-_**

"Did I say the castle garage? No. So why are we here?" 643 asks.

"Just making sure Josh took his kart." Vanellope says.

"Well it's not here. So he took it." 643 says.

"Someone could have stolen it. Doofus."

"Who would steal his kart?"

"Someone that doesn't like him" Vanellope says, searching the ground.

"Who wouldn't like Josh?" 643 asks.

Vanellope shrugs.

"I heard Gloyd say, he wasn't very fond of Josh." Vanellope says.

"Who is this Gloyd? And why do I want to punch him?" 643 asks.

Vanellope shakes her head.

"No one. Lets just find Josh." She says.

* * *

**_-Diet cola mountain-  
_**

Ralph, Felix, and Candlehead enter the mountain. Against Vanellope's orders.

"She said, she didn't want anyone in here." Felix says, nervously.

"Well. We have to look everywhere. He could be anywhere." Ralph says.

"What is this place?" Candlehead asks.

"This is the place Vanellope lived, for a couple of years." Ralph tells her.

They walk in circles. Looking for any sign of Josh.

"You know. He could be just sleeping. Why don't we check the castle?" Felix asks.

"Yeah. Your probably right. Lets go." Ralph says, before turning for the exit.

They exit diet cola mountain, as they're walking down the road, Josh flies past them. In his kart.

"Sorry!" Josh yells, before he turns the corner.

"That was him!" Ralph says.

"Well. I'll be a monkeys uncle. 643 was right." Felix says.

"More like a glitches uncle." Ralph says.

"Where does that road lead?" Ralph asks Candlehead.

"Uhh back to the speedway." She says.

Ralph runs down the road towards the speedway, with Felix and Candlehead shortly following.

* * *

**_-Speedway-_**

Josh screeches to a halt, before he passes the finish line. A couple second pass, Taffyta, and a couple other racer fly past him. Crossing the finish line.

Taffyta jump out of her kart, and walks over to Josh.

"Why did you stop? You could have won." She says.

"Ohhh. I think, I win enough." Josh says, with a smirk.

Josh shakes his head, before turning towards the castle, and driving off.

He pulls into the garage, just as Vanellope, and 643 exit.

"Was that Josh?" Vanellope asks.

"Noooo. That was his twin Tosh." 643 says, sarcastically.

Vanellope rolls her eyes, turns around, and enters the garage again.

"Hey! Where were you?" She asks, Josh.

"Just driving around." He replies.

"By the way. Tell Felix, I said thanks for fixing my kart." Josh says.

"Oh that wasn't Felix." Vanellope tells him.

Josh raises an eyebrow, before turning his kart off.

"Who was it then?" He asks.

"Oh it was...uhh. Me! It was me." Vanellope says.

"Really? I didn't know you could fix karts so easily."

Vanellope laughs nervously.

"Well you know. I spent several years, building my own karts. I had to learn how to fix them." She says.

"Well thank you, Sweet Pea." Josh says, as he jumps out of his kart.

"I'm going to find Rancis. I'll catch you guys later." Josh says, exiting the garage.


	6. The Lie

Vanellope bites her lip.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Lying to Josh? That's not cool, at ALL." 643 says, crossing his arms.

Vanellope steps away from him, and looks up.

"I wasn't lying!"

"Oh haha. Yes, you were. Josh told me about the lickity split. If you were able to build something like Josh's kart. You wouldn't have been driving that." 643 says, with a smirk.

Vanellope looks down.

"Sooo. Why did you lie?"

"I... I don't know. It's just..." Vanellope sighs.

643 shakes his head, and walks out of the garage.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No. I am not. You're going to." 643 says.

"What? Why?" Vanellope asks.

"Well. First, lying to Josh is not okay. He's like my little bro. Second, you're taking credit for someones else's work."

"But. If he knew who did fix it he might start liking her!"

"Josh? No way. He's crazy about you." 643 reassures her.

Vanellope watches Josh enter the castle, then looks up at 643.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Well?" He says.

"If you don't, I will." 643 says.

Vanellope taps her fingers, on her side.

"Hey! Did you guys see Josh?" Ralph asks.

Vanellope lets out a breath.

"Yeah. He just went into the castle." 643 says.

"Why were we looking for Josh?" 643 asks.

Everyone looks at one another.

"I don't know. We just..." Felix trails off.

"Just were." Ralph finishes, for him.

"Well. We found him. I'm going to tappers." 643 says, walking towards the exit.

"Oh. I'll join you!" Felix says, following him.

Ralph and Candlehead walk towards the castle.

Vanellope glitches in front of them.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Were just going to see Josh." Ralph says.

"Yeah! I want to ask him what he thinks, about the kart!" Candlehead says.

Vanellope looks at the castle.

"You know. I bet Josh is tired. We should just let him rest." Vanellope says.

"It's not even two yet." Ralph says.

"Well. Your banned from the castle today." Vanellope says, crossing her arms.

"Why? What did I do?" Ralph asks.

"You questioned my authority."

"Well. Am I banned?" Candlehead asks.

"Yes. You broke Josh's kart."

"But I fixed it!"

Vanellope starts walking backwards, towards the castle.

"Come on Van..." Candlehead begins.

Vanellope puts a finger up to lips shushing Candlehead.

"Vanellope you can't just..." Ralph begins.

Vanellope shushes him too.

"I'll talk to him. For you guys." Vanellope says, turning, and running towards the castle.

She runs into the castle, when she runs up the stairs, she doesn't notice Josh entering the medical wing.

* * *

**_-Medical wing-_**

"Heya Rancis! How are you feeling?" Josh asks.

"Loads better." Rancis says, rubbing his shoulder.

"Great! Well. We better get back to work then." Josh says, helping Rancis to his feet.

"Can't I rest?" Rancis asks.

"What do you think you were doing in here?"

"Getting healed, or something."

"Nope. You were resting."

"Can't I do something besides exercising?" Rancis asks.

Josh wipes his hair back.

"Fine. Okay. Like what?" Josh asks.

"I don't know. What about how to talk to her, or something." Rancis says.

"Well. Couldn't hurt. Let's go then." Josh says, pulling Rancis towards the door.

Josh pulls Rancis out of the medical wing, and towards the front door.

"Josh! There you are." Vanellope yells, running down the stairs.

Josh spins around, and pushes Rancis towards Vanellope.

"Okay. Go!" Josh says, before running out of the castle.

* * *

**_-Speedway-_**

"Sheesh. Why did she ban us?" Candlehead asks Ralph.

Ralph shrugs.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird all day."

"Heyyy youu guys!" Josh yells, jumping onto Ralph's back.

"Hey kid" Ralph says.

"Hey Josh!" Candlehead says, waving at him.

Josh smiles, and waves back.

"Wheres Vanellope?" Ralph asks.

"Probably still in the castle. I made Rancis talk to her."

"Why?"

"He wants to take her to the party."

"OH! about the party!" Candlehead says.

"Yesssss?" Josh says.

"I was wondering if you..." Candlehead says, before stopping.

"What? Wondering if you, what?" Josh asks.

"Uhh. Nevermind. I'll ask later." She says.

Josh shrugs.

"Okay."

* * *

**_-Tappers-_**

"She did what!?" Felix asks, sternly.

"She told Josh, she fixed the kart." 643 repeats, before taking another drink.

"Why would she do that?" Felix asks.

"She was afraid, that Josh would like the girl that fixed it." 643 says.

"That's ridiculous." Felix says.

"I know right! That's what I said. Well not exactly, but that's the gist of it."

"Well this simply, will not do." Felix says, hopping off the bar stool.

"Felix. Just butt out. They can handle this themselfs." 643 says, putting his hand on Felix's head.

"But she lied! We can't let her lie."

"That's her problem. Not ours. Also I told her if she didn't, I would. So she should soon."

"Will you tell him, if she doesn't?"

"No. I just said that to scare her."

"We need to do something." Felix says.

"No. You want to do something."

"Yes. I do."

643 shakes his head, and takes another drink.

Felix straightens his hat, turns around, and exits tappers.

"What a tool." 643 says to himself.

"Haha. Tool I get it." Chun Li says.

643 raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You know tool. His hammer...ha...Well I thought it was funny." She says.

"Oh. Yeah. I know what your getting at now." 643 says.


	7. Down the lying hole

_**-Game central station-**_

Felix exits tappers, and head for Sugar Rush. Not looking where he's going he bumps into Calhoun.

"Watch where you're going Fix-it."

"Sorry my lady."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I was going to give Vanellope a stern talking to."

Calhoun raises an eyebrow.

"What did she do this time?"

"She lied to Josh."

"About what?"

"Fixing his kart."

"Did you fix his kart?" Calhoun asks.

"No. That little cupcake girl did." Felix says.

"So, whats the problem?"

"She lied! She's not supposed to lie." Felix says.

"Alright fine. Lets go talk to her." Calhoun says, walking towards Sugar Rush.

* * *

**_-Castle-_**

"What do you want Rancis?" Vanellope asks.

"Oh. Well. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The uhh party. The party." Rancis says.

"What about the party?"

"I was wondering.. if you wanted to go to it."

"I was planning on going yes." Vanellope says.

"Well I meant, like with me."

Vanellope takes a step back.

"You want to go with me?" She asks.

Rancis nods slowly.

Vanellope looks around him, towards the door.

"You know... uhh you don't have to." Rancis says, stepping towards the door.

"I'll think about it." Vanellope says, walking past him, and out the door.

"Okay! Thank you!" Rancis yells excitedly.

As soon as Vanellope is out the door she sprints for the speedway, but is almost immediately stopped by Calhoun.

"Hey sarge! If you don't mind I was kinda going some where." Vanellope says

"You WERE going somewhere. Now you're going to talk to us." Calhoun says.

"Why? What did I do?"

"We know you lied to Josh." Felix says.

"How did you guys find out? 643 told you, didn't he?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he did."

"Well I was just going to talk to Josh now."

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Felix asks.

"Uhhh. Sure. Lets say that." Vanellope says, glitching out of Calhoun's grasp.

Vanellope runs around them, and heads to the speedway.

* * *

**_-Speedway-_**

Josh spins around on Ralph's arms. While Candlehead sits in her kart watching.

"How do you do stuff like that?" She asks.

"What? Like this?" Josh asks, spinning one last time, before letting go, doing a back flip. Then landing on his feet.

"Yeah! Like that."

"It just comes naturally to me. Like sword fighting."

"You know how to sword fight?" Candlehead asks.

"Well yeah. What? You though I just carried around a sword for show?"

Candlhead shakes her head.

"I thought you were learning, or something."

"Nope. I did all my learning through my programming." Josh says.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I never actually learned. I was just programmed to know how to. Like Ralph, and wrecking things, or you and driving." Josh says.

"Yeah! About driving how is you kart now?" Candlehead asks.

"Oh just perfect. Amazing really."

"So was Vanellope able to talk to you?" Candlehead asks.

"No. When I was exiting the castle. I pushed Rancis towards her. Then left."

"So she didn't tell you who fixed your kart?"

"Oh no. She did."

"Okay that's great!"

"Well. You guys seem to be doing fine. I'm gonna head home." Ralph says.

"Alright. See ya later Ralphy!" Josh says. Waving at him.

Ralph walks away. Just as Vanellope glitches next to Josh.

"Hi!" Vanellope yells into Josh's ear.

Josh jump to the side. Clutching his ear. He falls to the ground.

"Why!? Why do you guys torture me so?" Josh asks, still clutching his ear.

Vanellope and Candlehead look at him. Then at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it off. Meanwhile I'll sit here, while my ear bleeds." Josh says, sitting up.

"Little lady! We are not finished talking to you." Felix says, walking up next to Vanellope.


	8. The trapped The Drunk

"What now?" Vanellope asks, Felix.

"You know what now!" Felix says, grabbing her hand, and pulling her away from Josh.

Vanellope pulls her hand away, but Calhoun grabs her wrist, on the other arm.

"Felix wants to talk. So shut your candy hole, and listen." Calhoun orders.

Vanellope stops struggling, and nods.

"Wanna go drive around, or something?" Candlehead asks, Josh.

"Yeah. I'll go get my kart." Josh says.

Josh runs over to the garage, and enters. He drives out a moment later with his kart.

He pulls up next to Candlehead.

"Okay. We'll catch you later Sweet pea." Josh says to Vanellope.

Josh drives down the speedway. Candlehead jumps into her kart, and shortly follows.

"Great! Just perfect. I didn't even get the chance, to tell Josh the truth." Vanellope says.

"You should have sooner. Now you have to cope." Calhoun says.

"He's bound to find out, sooner or later. Sooner if he's with the cupcake girl." Felix says.

"I can tell him! Just let me go!" Vanellope says.

"No. We are going to talk about this." Felix says.

"Well Felix is going to talk about this. You're going to listen." Calhoun says.

Vanellope puts her index fingers in her ears, and closes her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Felix asks.

Vanellope can't hear him, so she doesn't respond.

Felix folds his hands together, in front of him, and waits.

Calhoun rolls her eyes, and pulls Vanellope's finger out of her ear.

"Listen! Don't be a pain." She orders.

"No! All you guys are going to do is lecture me!"

"Damn right we're going to lecture you."

Vanellope shakes her head. She takes a cookie out of her hood pocket, whistles. Then throws the cookie in the air. Stephen, Josh's pet cybug, flies out of no where, catches the cookie, and lands next to Vanellope. Vanellope glitches onto Stephen, and flies away. In the direction, Josh and Candlehead went.

* * *

**_-Cake mountain-_**

Josh and Candlehead sit on top of the giant cake, eating chunks of it.

"I love cake." Josh says, between chews.

"Me too." Candlehead says.

They enjoy the cake. Josh tells Candlehead about 643, Billy the bandit, and Sarah. Distracted by eachother, they didn't notice Vanellope flying towards them full speed, on Stephen. Vanellope pulls the reins to slow down, but Stephen doesn't respond.

"Watch out!" Vanellope yells.

Josh grabs Candlehead, and glitches down, into the cake. He didn't know though, that the cake was hollow. Him and Candlehead fall towards the bottom of the cake. Josh pulls out his sword, and sticks it into the cake. Immediatley it lodges into the cake, and gets stuck. Josh's hand slips off the hilt, thanks to the frosting. They keep falling towards the ground. Josh grabs the back of Candleheads legs, and places his other hand on her back. He glitches backwards into the cake. Hitting the wall they slow down, but do not stop.

"Okay. Hold on!" Josh says.

Candlehead closes her eyes, and nods. Josh spins up side down. Holding Candlehead above him. They hit the ground, and Josh rolls, letting Candlehead go in the process. She rolls onto her stomach, and jumps up to her feet instantly. She looks herself over.

"Josh! You did it!"

She looks over at Josh, who is still lying on the ground. She walks over to him.

"Hey! Josh! Are you okay."

Josh remains motionless. She pushes his shoulder, pokes his face, and tries picking him up.

"Shoot. Well he hasn't despawned. He's still alive. It's a start."

She looks up. They're at the bottom of the cake in a cave. The bottom of the cake is rounded out a bit. Like a bowl. There's a small hole at the top of the cave.

"We must have fallen through that." Candlehead says, to Josh, who is still knocked out.

Back on the top layer. Vanellope crawls out of the cake, and shakes herself off.

"Great job. Stephen." She says, wiping some icing off her face. Stephen pops out of the cake, under Vanellope. Vanellope gets startled, and falls off the top layer. She lands on the next layer, in Candleheads kart. She kicks her feer out, and accidentley starts the kart. The candles on the kart start sparking. The sparks light the cherry bomb next to the kart.

"Oh crap!" Vanellope yells.

She glitches up to Stephen and flies into the air, just as the bomb goes off. The bomb sets off the one next to it, and the next, causing a chain reaction. The top layer of the cake begins caving in.

Vanellope watches in horror as the cake collapses into itself. Trapping Candlehead and Josh.

"What is that noise?" Candlehead asks.

Obviously Josh doesn't answer, still being knocked out. The first piece of cake falls down, and lands in front Candlehead. She steps away from the opening.

"Oh that can't be good."

It doesn't take long for more, and more pieces of the cake to fall. Slowly the cake pieces start piling up. Candlehead watches as the opening starts getting clogged.

"This is not good at all."

* * *

**_-Speedway-_**

"Did you hear that explosion?" Calhoun asks, taking out her rifle.

"What do you think it was?" Felix asks.

"It was probably just, those damn cherry bombs." Calhoun says, holstering her rifle.

"Well Vanellope obviously doesn't want to talk. We should just let her calm down." Felix says, before turning, and walking towards the exit.

Calhoun looks towards the mountain, shakes her head, and follows Felix.

"Was 643 still drinking when you left tappers?" Calhoun asks.

"Yes. Very much." Felix says.

"I gave him an order, not to drink so much." Calhoun says.

"Why?" Felix asks.

"His hangovers have been intefering with his training."

"Well. We have some free time now. We should go deal with his problem." Felix says, speeding up.

* * *

**_-Hero's Duty-_**

643 has one arm wrapped around Chun Li's shoulder, to balance himself.

"Wow. I have never seen anyone, drink so much root beer." Chun Li says.

"You. You...on the weekend." 643 slurs.

"I have no idea what you just said."

"You haven't seen...the weekend."

"I have seen the weekend many times."

Chun Li brings 643 into the base.

"Okay. Where is your place?'

643 lifts his head, and looks around. Slowly he lifts his arm, and points to a door at the side of the hallway. Chun Li pulls/carries 643 towards the door, and opens it. The room is messy. Root beer cans scattered on the floor, take out food piled up on a small table in the corner. A dark green, stained hammock hangs in the middle of the room. Chun Li uses her free hand, to pinch her nose shut.

"Dang. When is the last time you cleaned up?"

"When did Billy take over Street Fighter?" 643 asks, slowly.

"That was almost a month ago!" Chun Li says.

"Yeah. Then." 643 says.

Chun Li shakes her head, and brings 643 over to the cot. She lifts him up, and gently places him down.

"Okay. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorow." Chun Li says, placing the blanket on top of him.

643 mumbles something, and turns onto his side.

"Who are you?" Calhoun asks.

Chun Li turns around.

"Hello. I'm Chun Li."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well. He had a LOT to drink. So I brought him here."

Calhoun sighs.

"How many times do I have to tell him... Anyways. Thanks for bringing him back." Calhoun says.

"Anytime. I'll be off now. I'll see you around." Chun Li says, walking past Calhoun.

Calhoun looks over at 643. Then around the room, before shaking her head, and closing the door.


	9. Stephen's nest

Vanellope flies down to the cake, and lands in the crater that was created.

"Oh fudge. Stephen! Start eating."

Stephen dives in to the cake, and starts eating. Vanellope does the same.

"AUGH. This is going to take forever." Vanellope yells, after spitting out some cake.

Stephen keeps eating, not making a dent. Vanellope starts shovelling cake out of the hole.

"Wait! What if they died? Maybe they re-spawned." Vanellope says.

Vanellope glitches onto Stephen. She pulls up on the reins, and flies Stephen over to the town.

Under the cake though. In the cave Candlehead sits next to the unconscious Josh. Waiting, for him to wake up. She sits still for a couple minutes, before getting bored, and standing up. She walks around the cave looking for any exit. A green glow catches her eye in the corner of the cave. She walks over to see what the glow is. The glowing comes from several small holes, in the side of the cave. She reaches into the hole and pulls out a cybug egg.

"What the heck is this thing? An egg?"

She spins the egg around in her hand. Josh blinks a couple times before sitting up.

"Are you okay?" He asks, Candlehead.

"Oh awesome! You're awake. Yeah I'm fine."

Candlehead walks over to Josh, and sits down.

"Where did you get that?" Josh asks, pointing to the egg.

"It was in one of the holes over there."

Candlehead points to the holes, that are glowing green. Josh stands up, and walks over.

"Son of a glitch. There's so many."

Josh pulls out a cybug egg, and looks it over.

"Cybug egg. Dozens. Maybe hundreds. Pet cybug's for everyone!" Josh yells, grabbing a couple of the eggs.

"Cybug's? Like Stephen?" Candlehead asks.

Josh nods, as he grabs as many eggs as he can carry. Candlehead joins in. Of course she only manages to grab three eggs.

"What are we going to do with these?" She asks.

"I was thinking about giving them to the racers. You know. Like pets." Josh says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Candlehead asks.

"As long as sarge doesn't find out. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Okay. How now we just need to find out how to get out of here." Candlehead says, looking at the cake blockage.

Josh looks over as well.

"How did that happen?"

"I dunno. There was a loud explosion, and then the cake started falling."

"You don't think Vanellope did that?" Josh asks.

Candlehead shakes her head.

"Not on purpose at least."

"And why was she flying Stephen towards us in the first place." Josh asks.

"I dunno." Candlehead says.

* * *

**_-Racer Village-_**

Vanellope lands in the middle of the road, and jumps off of Stephen. She runs over to Taffyta.

"Did Candlehead re-spawn here?" Vanellope asks.

"Re-spawn? No. Why, did she die?" Taffyta asks, worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe. She got stuck in cake mountain, with Josh. When it collapsed."

"Collapsed? How did it collapse?" Taffyta asks.

"I accidentally set off some cherry bombs, the explosion made it collapse."

"Cherry bombs? They've never made it collapse before."

"I know that. We have to help them. Where ever they are." Vanellope says.

"Okay. Maybe they re-spawned." Taffyta says.

"Where did you wake up when we got plugged in?"

"In my house. So maybe Candlehead spawned in her house.

Vanellope nods in agreement. Her and Taffyta run down the road to Candlehead's house.

* * *

**_-Hero's Duty-_**

Felix and Calhoun sit in silence, outside of 643's room. They've been waiting for him to wake up. Calhoun has tried waking him up, but has gotten stopped by Felix each time. Felix sits cross legged hands folded in his lap. Calhoun leans on the wall next to the door. Finally after a couple more minutes pass, they hear him groan.

643 sits up, and stretches his arms. He sits quietly for a moment.

"How the hell did I get home?" He asks, himself.

Calhoun barges into the room.

"You had to be dragged home, by a girl named Chun Li." Calhoun tells him.

643 reaches down, and picks up one of the root beer cans. He brings it up to his ear, and shakes it. There is a little left at the bottom, so he drinks it. He finishes it, and wipes his mouth.

"Ahh yes. Chun Li. Great girl." He says.

Calhoun smack the can out of his hand.

"Hey! I was drinking that. No. Actually I finished it, but if it was not empty, I was drinking it!"

"Shut your pie hole private! We need to talk." Calhoun orders.

643 sits up, and crosses his legs.

"What?"

Felix walks in , and stands next to Calhoun.

"Are you going to lecture me or something?" 643 asks, jokingly.

He frowns when their expressions don't change

"You're kidding right? I'm the same age as you guys. I'm not a kid."

"Well you sure as hell don't act our age." Calhoun says.

"So? I drink don't I? I kill cybug's just like you." 643 says, stepping onto the ground.

"Drinking doesn't make you an adult, and Josh has killed cybug's as well." Felix says.

"Josh is Josh. Of course he's killed cybug's he had to. Sugar Rush was in danger. I on the other hand don't have to. You know what? I'm not going to anymore." 643 says, before storming out of the room.


	10. The plans

Candlehead tries climbing up the cake pile up. She makes it to the clog. She starts scraping cake out of of the hole. As she is pulling a chunk of cake out, she gets cut. She pulls hand back, and looks at it. A drop blood trickles down her finger.

"ouch." She whispers to herself.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Josh asks.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I just got cut, by something."  
"Maybe it was my sword. It did get stuck, up there."

Candlehead starts pulling out cake, around the area where she got cut. Josh's sword slides out of the cake. Candlehead smiles, and grabs it. Holding it up she waves it around, then slides down the cake, with it. She holds the sword out to him. Josh smiles, and grabs her hand.

"What are you...?"  
"Shush."

Josh puts a finger up to his lip. He takes the sword out of her hand, and drops it on the ground. He lifts her hand up to his face. Then looks over the cut on her finger. Shaking his head, he rips a small piece of fabric off of his sleeve, wraps it around her finger, and ties it. While still holding her hand.

"Don't want it to get infected, or anything." Josh says.  
"Ha. Yeah. We don't, or anything." Candlehead says.

They stand in silence for a couple minutes, waiting for something else to happen.

"You can let go of my hand now. You know. If you want." Candlehead says  
"Oh. Right. Sorry." Josh says, letting go.

Josh chuckles nervously, while rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**_-Game central station-_**

643 walks towards Sugar Rush, hands in pocket, head down. He doesn't notice Calhoun and Felix, catching up to him.

"You get back here! That's an order!" Calhoun barks.  
"Sorry. I don't take orders from you anymore." 643 says, lifting his head.  
"Like hell you don't." Calhoun yells.

Calhoun grabs his shoulder, and spins him around.

"Where do you think you're going?" She aks.

"Sugar Rush."

643 says, before turning around, and walking away again. He enters Sugar Rush. He runs down the rainbow road, towards the castle. With Calhoun and Felix not to far behind. While Vanellope speeds towards the castle in her kart, she spots 643 getting closer. She drives towards him, then stops in front of him. 643 picks her up, and holds her towards Calhoun.

"If you want me, you have to go through her first." 643 says.

Vanellope crosses her arms.

"I ain't nobodies body guard. Besides. I'm busy looking for Josh." Vanellope says.  
"Why? Is he missing again?" 643 asks.  
"I don't know. He kinda got caught, in a cakealanche."  
"Cakealanche? How does that work?"  
"I might have accidentally set off some cherry bombs, and made the cake collapse. With Josh and Candlehead in the cake."  
"Damn. You really don't want them to hang out. Do you?" 643 asks.  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" Vanellope says.

Taffyta pulls up next to Vanellope's kart.

"None of the racers have seen either of them." Taffyta says.  
"None? Great. They could be anywhere." Vanellope says.  
"Why do you guys constantly look for Josh? He always shows up, eventually." 643 says.

They look at each other.

"You know. You are right. He always does." Vanellope says.  
"Exactly. So why waste time looking for someone that is going to show up sooner or later?" 643 asks.  
"Well, should we stop looking then?" Taffyta aks,  
"Yes. Yes you should." 643 says, putting down Vanellope.

As soon as 643 has put down Vanellope Calhoun slaps him.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" 643 asks.  
"For disobeying my orders." Calhoun says.  
"I told you. I don't take orders from you anymore."  
"Oh yeah? Who are you taking orders from now?"

643 looks down at Vanellope. Then smiles. He falls down backwards, onto Vanellope's kart, and sits down on the side of it. He crosses his arms.

"Vanellope. I am now taking orders from Vanellope." He says, with a smirk.  
"Me? Why me?" Vanellope asks.  
"Josh doesn't seem to mind it. So why should I?"

Calhoun crosses her arms.

"So what are you going to do? Become a racer?" She asks.  
"As a matter a fact, yes. I am." 643 says.  
"How are you going to do that? You're the same size as me. There's no way you'd fit in those karts."  
"You guys gave me this body. Why can't Vanellope do the same thing. Except, you know. With a Sugar Rush avatar."

Vanellope looks up at them, and raises an eyebrow.

"You want to be a racer?" She asks.  
"Anything would be better than taking orders from sergeant buzz kill." 643 says, nodding his head towards Calhoun.  
"So what do you say? President Von Schweetz, do we have a deal?" 643 asks, extending a hand towards her.

Vanellope grabs a couple of his fingers, and shakes.

"You got a deal" She says.

"Hey! I didn't okay this." Calhoun says.  
"You don't have to. This is my game." Vanellope says, jumping onto 643's back.  
"Yeah. She's in charge here." 643 says, before walking towards the castle.

Calhoun shakes her head.

"I want your avatar back!" She yells after them.

* * *

**_-Cake mountain_**-

Candlehead pats Josh on the back, as he throws up some cake.

"I am never eating cake again." Josh says, before wiping his mouth.  
"I wouldn't blame you." Candlehead says.

Josh sits up, and leans backwards onto his elbows.

"You know. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll work." He says.  
"what is it?" Candlehead asks.  
"We have all these cybug eggs, and we have a TON of cake to eat..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"I was thinking, that we hatch the eggs, and make the bugs eat the cake for us."  
"Do you think it'll work?"  
"To be honest. I have no idea, but Stephen wasn't evil or anything. All the bugs need is someone to take care of them. Feed them, clean them. Stuff like that." Josh says.

Josh stands up, and lifts the egg above his head. He's about to smash it on the ground, when Candlehead stops him.

"Are you sure that's going to hatch it?"  
"I don't know how to hatch an egg. When I hatched Stephen, all I had to do was step on the egg."  
"I don't know if this is a very good idea." Candlehead says.  
"None of my ideas are good ideas, but none of my ideas have failed me yet." Josh says.

He places the egg on the ground, and lifts his foot up.


	11. Cake eating and Code stealing

643 carries Vanellope on his back through the castle.

"So. Sugar Rush racer eh?" Vanellope says.  
"Yeah. It'll be great to be a kid! Like you. " 643 says.  
"Hey! I'm pretty sure I'm older than you."  
"Your game is older than me. You on the other hand are only..what? eight?"  
"No! I'm nine."  
"Oh yeah big diffrence." 643 says, rolling his eyes.  
"There's like a whole years diffrence!"  
"Okay okay. Let's just get my new avatar."

They enter the throne room, and walk behind the curtain into the blue wire tunnel. Vanellope jump off of 643's back, walks over to the door, and enters the code. The door opens. Vanellope ties the licorice rope onto her waist, and jumps in.

"Okay. How do we do this? We don't exactly have an expert on coding." 643 says.  
"I kinda have an idea about what I'm doing. Me and Josh changed his coding. I'm sure we can do it with you."  
"Yeah but Josh's code was already in the game. Mine isn't"

Vanellope stops floating towards the coding. She slaps her forehead.

"Geez. How could I forget. Okay. We need to get your coding." She says.  
"How? I think only sarge knows the code for the code room." 643 says.

Vanellope floats back into the tunnel, and lands in front of him.

"Then we have to find someone who knows the code."

* * *

_**-Fix it Felix jr-**_

"Something doesn't feel right." Calhoun says.  
"You just need to relax Tammy." Felix says.

She looks at him for a second. Then shakes her head, and goes back to pacing.

"Something is going down in that game. I can feel it."  
"I'm sure it's nothing. Sit down. Relax."  
"I can't relax. Something in that game, is just not right."

Someone knocks on the door. Calhoun whips out her pistol, and aims it at the door.

"Who is it?" Felix asks.  
"It's Ralph."

Felix hops over to the door and opens it.

"Howdy Ralph! What brings you here?"  
"Oh. Just came by for a visit."

Calhoun walks over to Ralph. She grabs his collar, and brings him down to eye level.

"Wreck-it I need you, to go to Sugar Rush." Calhoun says  
"What. Why?" Ralph asks.  
"Tammy believes that there's going to be trouble there." Felix says.  
"What could possibly go wrong there?" Ralphs asks.

* * *

_**-Cake mountain-**_

Josh brings his foot down, and cracks the egg open. The cybug jumps out. Josh catches it, and aims it towards the cake.

"Okay. I think I'll name you Xavier." Josh says.  
"Why Xavier?" Candlehead asks.

Josh shrugs, and puts Xavier down on the cake. Xavier begins eating the cake. Josh picks up another egg, and hatches it.

"This one will be...Kyle."

He puts Kyle down, and Kyle starts eating the cake.

"I really don't think we have time to be naming every single one." Candlehead says.  
"It's only Saturday today. Wait. How long was I out?"  
"I don't know ten twenty minutes."  
"Yeah. It's only Saturday We have all day."  
"I want to be out today though."  
"Okay okay. We'll name them later." Josh says hatching another egg.

Candlehead watches as Josh hatches egg after egg. The cybugs chew through the cake with ease. Slowly but surely, the cake starts unclogging.

"Yay! It's working! We're going to be free!" Candlehead cheers.  
"Don't be too sure." Josh says, crossing his arms.  
"What do you mean? Look! They're almost through."  
"And what is on the other side of that cake clog? More cake."

Josh wraps his arm around her shoulder, and pulls her towards him. The cybugs make it through the cake clog, but just as Josh was thinking. Another cakelalanche comes through the hole, pushing the cybugs back down. Josh steps backwards, pulling Candlehead with him. Cake falls in front of them, and piles up.

"Well. Looks like we'll be here a while." Josh says.  
"Aww man. We were so close!" Candlehead says.  
"Don't worry Cupcake. The cybugs will keep eating. It will just take a little longer than expected." Josh says.  
"I hope you're right."

Josh sits down, pulling Candlehead down with him.

"Sooo. You sing right?" Candlehead asks.  
"A little. I guess." Josh says.  
"Can you sing? You know. To pass the time."  
"Have any requests?" Josh asks.  
"I don't know. Anything really." Candlehead says.

Josh sighs, and looks at the ground.

"I suppose."

* * *

**_-Hero's Duty-_**

Vanellope peeks around the corner.

"What are you doing?" 643 asks, walking around the corner.  
"Making sure we don't get spotted." Vanellope says.  
"Why? I'm still in my avatar." "Oh. Right. Okay. Let's just find that code, and get into the code room then."  
"I'm guessing one of the scientists might have it."

Vanellope jumps onto 643's back.

"Where do we find these scientist?" She asks.  
"In the lab, or cafeteria. Anywhere really."

643 and Vanellope walk through the hallways, looking for any scientist. They go to the lab, to look there. Entering the lab they get the attention of all the scientists.

"Uhh. Sup?" 643 says.  
"Sup? Really, thats all you got?" Vanellope whispers.  
"How can we help you?" One of the scientists ask.  
"Do any of you have the code, for the code room?" 643 asks.  
"Why do you need it?" A scientist asks.  
"I need my code out of there." 643 says.  
"Why?"  
"To put it in Sugar Rush."  
"Why do you want to put it in Sugar Rush?"

643 crosses his arms, and shakes his head.

"Just give me the code." 643 says.

The scientists look at each other. They whisper amongst each other.

"Okay, but one of us will have to accompany you." A scientist says.  
"Fine. Let's just go." 643 says.

One of the scientists lead Vanellope and 643 to the code room. He enters the code. He watches 643, and Vanellope latch the ropes to themselfs. They hop in, and float around in the room. Looking for 643's code.

"Ah ha! Found it." Vanellope says.

She floats next to 643's code. Before she unplugs it, she looks over at 643.

"Ready?" She asks.  
"Yes. Do it." 643 says.

She grabs his code, and begins unplugging it. 643's code begins rippling. He glitches around the room. Then flies out of it. He hits the ground, but gets stopped by the rope. Vanellope floats out of the room, and un-hooks herself.

"Are you okay?" She asks.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." 643 says.

He sits up, and brushes himself off. The scientist closes the door to the code room.

"Thank you!" Vanellope yells, as the scientist walks away.

Vanellope jumps onto 643's back. She starts kicking his back.

"Come on! We have to get your code into my game." Vanellope says.  
"Alright. Hold your horses." 643 says.  
"I am." Vanellope says, tightening her grip around his neck.

643 runs throug the base, towards the exit with Vanellope on his back. They make it into game central station, but 643 rams into the barrier.

"OW. Crap I forgot about that stupid thing." 643 says, rubbing his nose.  
"Get off me!" Vanellope yells, pushing 643's back.

He sits up, and Vanellope jump to her feet.

"Okay wait here! I'll go plug in your code." Vanellope says, running into game central.  
"Well. It's not like I can go anywhere!" 643 yells.


	12. Sweet freedom

Vanellop runs into Sugar Rush, and down the rainbow road. She spots Ralph reaching the bottom of the hill.

"Hey Ralphy!" She yells.

Ralph turns around, and sees her running down the road. He smiles, and waves. She glitches down, onto his back.

"What's going on?" He asks.  
"Nothing much, but I need you to bring me to the code room."  
"Why?"  
"Oh would you just do it." Vanellope says.

Ralph rolls his eyes, and walks towards the castle.

"Why am I taking you to the code room?"  
"I have 643's code. I need to put it in my game."  
"Why are you doing that?"  
"It's a long story. Just pick it up!" Vanellope orders.

Ralph speeds up, and makes it to the castle. He brings Vanellope into the code room. She jumps off his shoulder, and enters the code. She floats in.

"Okay. I need a place to keep him, until we get his new avatar."

She spots Josh's code and floats over. She opens his code, and places 643's code in.

* * *

**_-Cake mountain-_**

Josh opens his mouth, and gets ready to sing, but his body glitches, and he gets sent flying into the cake.

"What the heck?" He says.

Candlehead swallows the cake in her mouth. She sits up, and help's Josh up.

"What was that? Are you okay?" She asks.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Josh says.  
"How sweet. The cupcake girl was worried about you." 643 says. Mocking Josh.

"643? What are you doing in my head again?" Josh asks, out loud.  
"I don't know. I think Vanellope put me in here." 643 says.  
"643? your blonde friend?" Candlehead asks.  
"Blonde? Is that all she can remember about me?"  
"Yes my blonde friend." Josh says.  
"Whoa. I don't want to be known as the blonde friend. Tell her something awesome about me."  
"Or you can call him, my drunk friend." Josh says, grinning.  
"No! Go back to blonde."  
"Drunk? I didn't know he drank."  
"I maybe drank a little."  
"Okay! Everyone just shush." Josh orders.

They both go quite. Josh wipes his forehead.

"Thank you." He says.

He walks over to the cake pileup. He moves a chunk out of the way, revealing the cybugs, still eating away at the cake. Josh grabs a couple, and brings them to the top of the pileup.

"Did Stephen lay eggs?" 643 asks.  
"Yes. He did." Josh thinks, at 643.

Josh places the cybugs down. Then he slides back to the bottom. He grabs Candlehead's hand, and pulls her away. The bugs eat through the cake. Josh smiles, when a little bit of light shines through the cake.

"Yes! Were free!" Candlehead cheers.

Josh glitches up, pulling Candlehead with him. He smashes through the cake. Then lands on top. The cybugs shortly follow. Candlehead hugs Josh, and kisses him.

"Oooo. I saw that." 643 says.  
"Shut up." Josh thinks, at him.  
"I am sooo going to tell Vanellope." 643 says.  
"Shut up. Or I swear to litwak, that I will delete you." Josh threatens.  
"She is going to be pisseddd."  
"Just shut up!"  
"You okay Josh?" Candlehead asks.  
"Yeah. I am."  
"Not forrrr longggg." 643 says.

Josh shakes his head, and Starts walking up the crater. He stops a couple steps up, he looks back at Candlehead.

"Well. Come on." Josh says.

Candlehead nods her head quickly, and follows Josh up the crater. They stop at the edge. They look down the side of the cake. Josh spots his kart teetering on the side of the cake. Candlehead spots a couple pieces of her kart scattered around.

"Oh no! What happened to my kart!" Candlehead says.

She jumps down to the layer where her broken kart is. Josh follows her down. She picks up the remaining pieces of her kart.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry." Josh says.  
"Why are you sorry?" Candlehead asks.  
"Well. It was my idea to sit up here, and eat some cake."  
"Don't blame yourself." Candlehead says.  
"Yeah seriously. If you want to blame someone, blame Vanellope." 643 says.

Josh grabs some pieces of her kart, and places them in his kart.

"Well. We have a lot of work to do. So we better start." Josh says, grabbing a couple more pieces.

Candlehead smiles, and starts putting pieces in his kart. It takes a while, but they manage to get a majority of the kart pieces into Josh's kart.

"Okay what do we do now?" Candlehead asks.  
"We push my kart, to the castle garage." Josh says.

He walks behind his kart, and starts pushing it down the cake. Candlehead walks up next to him, and helps push.

"Wait! What about the bugs?" Candlehead asks.

Josh looks back, and sees the cybugs following them. He shrugs, and keeps pushing the kart.

"I guess they're coming with us."

Just as they reach to bottom of the hill Josh starts glitching again. He gets shot into the ground.

"Ouch." He says.  
"Are you okay?" Candlehead asks.

Josh nods, and stands up.

"I think Vanellope unplugged 643 from my code."

* * *

**_-Castle code room-_**

"Where am I now?" 643 asks.  
"You are in my head." Vanellope says.  
"That would explain the mess."  
"Be quiet. You won't be here long anyways. I just need you here, for your avatar creation."  
"What are you going to make me look like?" 643 asks.  
"Whatever you want to look like."  
"This is going to fun."

Vanellope messes around with some coding, while 643 tells her what to mess with, hair color, height, things like that. It takes a while, but the manage to come up with an avatar to 643's liking.

"So. Whadda ya think?" Vanellope asks.

643 stretches his new arms, and legs. He smiles.

"That'll do Schweetz. That'll do."  
"Well it better. We spent almost an hour on it, but now we can get to the really fun part!"  
"What is that?" 643 asks.  
"Now we can get you a kart."

Vanellope grabs 643's wrist, and pulls him out of the throne room. They run out of the castle. Then head towards the bakery. They get to the bakery, and enter.

"Okay. I remember this place. You and Josh made Josh's kart here." 643 says.  
"Yup. Now we're going to make your kart here." Vanellope says.

643 smiles. He runs over to the red button, and jumps on. He turns his head, looking for a kart that fancies him.

"Hmmm. This one!" He says, jumping off the button.

He runs over to the picture of a kart. The kart has glass over the seat, like a smart car. The curtains open, and 643 runs in.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Vanellope asks.  
"Kinda. From what I remember you and Josh doing."

643 makes it through the mini-game with ease. With no need of Vanellope's help. He crosses his arms, while he waits for his kart to pop out. He smirks when his kart rolls down the ramp, and stops in front of him.

"Dang. That's a nice kart." Vanellope says.  
"Dang right, It's a nice kart." 643 says.

He walks up next to it, and presses a button on the side. The roof pops open, revealing the inside. 643 hops in, and starts it up.

"Alright! How do I drive?" 643 asks.

Vanellope rolls her eyes, and leans into the kart.

"Alright. This one is your gas pedal, this one is your break, and this is your clutch, finally this is you shifter."

"So. What am I supposed to do with those?"

"Oh brother. This is going to take a while." Vanellope says.

* * *

**_-Castle garage-_**

Josh gives one last big push, and finally gets the kart into the garage. He walks up to the seat, and pokes Candlehead.

"Hey Cupcake. Wake up we're here now." He says.

Candlehead opens her eyes, and blinks a couple times before sitting up. She brushes off some kart pieces, and hops out of the kart.

"Sooo. What about the bugs?" She asks.

Josh gestures behind him. She looks, and sees that the bugs have grows to their medium size.

"I think, we hatched them too early. That might be the reason they're growing so slowly." Josh says.  
"Are you complaining?" Candlehead asks.  
"No not at all. We are going to have to hide them from Sarge though."  
"Where?" "I have no idea."  
"What about that cave? The one Vanellope lived in." Candlehead says.  
"How did you know about diet cola mountain?" Josh asks.  
"Ralph showed me."  
"I showed you what?" Ralph asks, as he exits the garage.

His eyes shoot open, he grabs Josh and Candlhead, and holds them behind him.

"What are those bugs doing here?" He asks.  
"Oh well. Stephen laid some eggs, we had to use them to escape the giant cake." Josh tells him.  
"Okay. Well if you're done with them, I'm just going to go ahead, and smash them." Ralph says, walking over to them.  
"What? No! You can't!" Josh yells, jumping onto Ralph's back.

Ralph reaches for Josh, but Josh crawls down his back, just out of his reach.

"Kid get off of me." Ralph orders.  
"How about you get off the game?" Josh asks.  
"That made no sense."  
"That made no sense." Josh mimics.  
"Don't mimic me."  
"Don't mimic me."  
"I'm serious. Stop it."  
"I'm serious. Stop it."  
"If you don't stop right now. I will throw you in the fungeon." Ralph says.

Josh goes silent for a moment.

"If you don't stop right now. I will throw you in the fungeon." Josh says.

Ralph spins around, rapidly. Making Josh let go, and fall to the ground. Ralph walks over to him, and picks him up.

"You are in trouble." He says.  
"You're not my mother!" Josh yells.  
"Well I'm as close to a mother, I mean father, as I can be." Ralph says.

Ralph wraps his fingers around Josh, and starts smashing the cybugs.

"Ohhhh you are just the worst type of person." Josh says.

Ralph ignores him, and finishes smashing the cybugs. He lowers Josh to the ground, and let's go of him. Josh immediately kicks Ralph in the shin. It obviously doesn't do anything. Josh kicks again.

"Are you done?" Ralph asks.  
"No." Josh says.

Josh glitches up straight into Ralph's stomach, knocking Ralph onto the ground.

"Those guys saved our lives! Does that not mean anything to you?" Josh asks.  
"If you died. You would have just re-spawned." Ralph says, sitting up.  
"So you're saying. You would rather have us die, than getting saved by cybugs?"  
"What? No. Of course not."  
"That is low Ralph." Josh says, crossing his arms.  
"That's not what I meant!" Ralph says.

Josh glitches at him again, knocking him down again. He turns around, and walks towards the garage, he grabs Candlehead's hand, and pulls her in with him. When they enter, Josh turns around, and pushes the button the close the garage door.

"What a dink." Josh says.

He walks over to his kart, which still has Candleheads kart pieces in it. Looking it over he nods.

"We might be able to repair it. Of course it'll take a while, but we have the whole night, and tomorrow." Josh says.  
"We should get to work then." Candlehead says.

* * *

**_-Diet cola mountain-_**

"She did? Why? Did he even try and stop her?" Vanellope asks.  
"No. He did not." 643 says.  
"Why did she?"  
"Well. He did kinda save her from the cakealanche."  
"So? That doesn't give her the right to kiss him! That's like me kissing Rancis or something!"  
"You did owe her though. For you know, taking credit for fixing the kart."  
"I was going to tell Josh the truth!"  
"Truth" 643 says, making quotation marks in the air, with his fingers.

Vanellope rolls her eyes, and sits down.

"I was. Honest. I was."  
"Was." 643 says, doing the quotation marks again.  
"I have to go talk to them."

Vanellope jumps to her feet, and glitches into her kart. She drives for the exit, but 643 pulls up in front of her.

"Just let it go. It was only one kiss."  
"First, I am going to tell Josh the truth, second, I am going to make it up to Candlehead." Vanellope says.

She glitches past 643, and continues driving towards the exit. 643 rolls his eyes, and follows her.


	13. The new guy

Candlehead walks around her almost fixed kart, over to Josh. Josh spins one of the wheels on the kart and smiles. Candlehead takes one of the candles and places it on the kart.

"Ten years ago, I never thought, I would ever need to fix a giant cake kart." Josh says.  
"What did you think ten years ago?" Candlehead asks.  
"I would still be in my game. Hunting deer, picking fruit out of the trees and bushes. I thought, I would still be jumping through the trees, avoiding the bandits. Bringing food to Sarah and the old man."  
"The old man? Who's that?"  
"Lampart. He was the all mighty wizard in my game. Well he was supposed to be. Apparently you cant do magic with no head." Josh says.

Josh shakes his head. Then goes back to attaching the wheel. He finishes and moves to the next wheel. While Candlehead finishes attaching the candles. Ralph knocks on the garage door.

"Who is it?" Josh asks.  
"It's Ralph"  
"Go away Ralph" Josh orders.  
"Come on kid. I just wanna talk."  
"Like you talked to Xavier and Kyle? HA. I don't think so buddy."  
"I am not going to smash you."  
"Doesn't matter. I ban you from the garage." Josh says.  
"You can't ban me from the garage!"  
"I kinda just did. Like right now."

Ralph lifts the garage door up and walks in. Josh spins the wrench in his hand. Then throws it at Ralph's foot, hitting his large toe. Ralph jumps up and grabs his foot, still hopping.

"What was that for?" Ralph asks.  
"For entering the garage when I banned you." Josh says.  
"You can't just go around banning people!"  
"I kinda can. I am the prince, or as Vanellope calls me, vice president, but I prefer prince."  
"Why do you prefer prince?"  
"My game was ruled by a king. It just feels right." Josh says.

Ralph shakes his head and places his foot back on the ground. Then he picks up Josh. Josh manages to get one of his arms loose.

"Did Stephen lay anymore eggs?" Ralph asks.  
"No. He did not." Josh says.  
"Your lying."  
"Yes. I am."  
"Where did you find those eggs?'  
"Diet cola mountain." Josh says.

Ralph exits the garage. Josh still in his hand. Josh turns his head towards the garage.

"I'll be right back!" He says to Candlehead.  
"Okay! See you soon." She says.

* * *

**_-Speedway-_**

Vanellope speed down the road followed by 643. They spot Ralph with Josh walking down the road. Vanellope slams on the breaks, stopping just in front of the two.

"Josh! I need to talk to you." Vanellope says.  
"Sorry he can't right now." Ralph says  
"Actually I can. What is it Sweet pea?" Josh asks.

Ralph walks past Vanellope and heads toward diet cola mountain. Josh uses his free hand to help Vanellope onto Ralph's shouler.

"It's about your kart." Vanellope says.  
"What about my kart?" Josh asks.  
"Can you guys talk later? Josh has to show me where he found those eggs." Ralph says.  
"What eggs?" Vanellope asks.  
"Stephen laid some eggs. Me and Candlehead found them. They helped us escape from the mountain, but then stink brain over here had to go and smash them."  
"Why would you smash them?" Vanellope asks Ralph.  
"They were cybugs. Calhoun doesn't even like Stephen. She would kill Josh if she found out about these eggs."  
"If she killed me, I would just re-spawn." Josh says.  
"So are we just going to leave our karts here? Or what?" 643 asks,  
"Who's this new guy?" Ralph asks.  
"That's 643." Vanellope says.

643 jumps up onto Ralph's other shoulder. Well he tries to. He ends up climbing half way up.

"I don't know how you guys live with such short legs." He says.

Vanellope reaches over and punches him, knocking him back to the ground.

"I suggest you shut up, or I'll throw you in the fungeon." Vanellope says.  
"Oooo. Fungeon sounds soooo scary." 643 says sarcastically.  
"It's no picnic. I'll tell you that."

643 climbs back up to Ralph's shoulder. Josh grins. Ralph sees this and raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Ralph asks.  
"Nothing." Josh says.

Josh wraps his free arm around Ralph's finger and glitches towards the ground. Ralph falls down, along with everyone else. Josh gets out of Ralph's grip. Josh helps Vanellope up, so they both start running back towards the castle, shortly followed by 643. Josh and Vanellope are already at Vanellope's kart by the time Ralph has stood up. Vanellope glitches in, while Josh has jumped onto the back of the kart.

"Hold on tight." Vanellope says, starting up her kart.  
"Where are we going?" 643 asks, as he starts up his kart.  
"I don't know about you, but me and Josh are heading for the castle." Vanellope says.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

"He is taking way too long. I'm going to Sugar Rush." Calhoun says, walking towards the door.  
"Just give him a couple more minutes. I'm sure they're fine." Felix says.

Calhoun ignores him as she walks out the door. Felix sighs and follows her. He catches up to her at the elevator. She steps into the elevator. When Felix steps in after her she hits the button with her fist. Felix straightens out his hat. Then coughs.

"Something troubling you?" Felix asks.  
"It's Josh." Calhoun says  
"What about Josh?"  
"I don't trust him."

Felix gets taken aback.

"Why not?" Felix asks.  
"Well for starters. He did steal that damn cybug of his from my game."  
"He was just caught off guard by us. Besides Stephen is doing fine in that game."  
"It doesn't matter what that bug is doing. It's what it's going to do. All cybugs lay eggs eventually."

The elevator stops and Calhoun storms out of the building. Followed shortly by Felix. They both sit down on the train. The train pulls away from the platform and heads to game central station. When it arrives they spot what looks like a Sugar Rush kid, jumping out of his kart and running to the train.

"Felix! I need your help." He says.  
"How can I help?" Felix asks.

"Tapper wont let me get any root beer! I have been sober for way too long." The kid says.  
"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"  
"No! It's me 643!" 643 says.

Felix raises an eyebrow. He kneels down in front of 643.

"643? What happened? Did you really change into a racer?' Felix asks.  
"Yes and so far it sucks! No one is taking me seriously. No one will give me any root beer!"  
"Well. You wanted to look like a kid. So you're going to be treated like one." Calhoun says.

643 narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.

"You know what? Anything, is better than waking up at six every morning, to run." 643 says.  
"I hope it is. Your avatar will be waiting in your room, when you give up being a cavity." Calhoun says.

Calhoun walks past 643 and heads for Sugar Rush.

"Sorry. We have to go now." Felix says.

Felix stands up. Then heads for Sugar Rush. 643 sighs. He jumps into his kart and heads the same way.


	14. The shower

"Come on! Just one root beer!" 643 begs.  
"Sorry. I'm busy." Felix says.  
"Pick it up Fix-it!" Calhoun orders.

Felix hops up next to Calhoun. 643 rolls his eyes, and runs up next to the two.

"Why are you guys going to Sugar Rush? Is it because of all the cybug eggs?" 643 asks.  
"The what?!" Calhoun yells.  
"Uhh. I'll see you guys later." 643 says, before running towards his kart.

643 grabs her rifle and runs into Sugar Rush. Felix hops in after her. While 643 jumps into his kart.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush castle-_**

"Okay. First you have to promise you guys won't get mad." Vanellope says.

Candlehead and Josh look at each other. Josh raises an eyebrow. Candlehead shrugs.

"Okay. We promise." Josh says.

Vanellope takes in a deep breath, before sitting on the ground. Candlehead sits down as well, but Josh just kneels down.

"Whats the matter Sweet pea?" Josh asks.  
"Candlehead I'm sorry." Vanellope says.  
"What for?" Candlehead asks.  
"I told Josh, that I fixed his kart."  
"What? Why?" Candlehead asks.  
"I don't know. I was worried, I just. I don't know. I thought he would start liking you or something."

Candlehead stands back up. Josh on the other hand sits down. Vanellope looks down at the ground.

"I'm angry." Candlehead says.  
"You promised!" Vanellope says.  
"I know, I did, but I'm still angry." Candlehead says, calmly.  
"Yeah! I'm angry too." Josh says.  
"Why are you angry?" Vanellope asks.  
"You lied to me, for starters and secondly, that you thought I would start liking another girl. What you can't trust me or something?" Josh asks.  
"Well I don't know. How am I supposed to know what you would do?"

Candlehead sits down again. Vanellope places her head on the garage door and closes her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" Vanellope asks.

Candlehead thinks for a moment. Then she smiles.

"Josh? Have you heard about the party? The one in game central?"  
"Yeah I have." Josh says.

Vanellope opens her eyes and smiles as well.

"Josh! You're going to that party with Candlehead."  
"Okay." Josh says, shrugging.  
"Really? It was that easy?" Candlehead asks.

Josh nods. He smiles. Then stands up to his feet.

"So Cupcake. Will you give me the honor of accompanying me to this party?" Josh asks, extending his hand to her.

She grins and grabs his hand. Josh helps her up.

"Wait! Who am I suppose to go with?" Vanellope asks.

Rancis bursts into the room and falls onto the ground. He instantly jumps back to his feet.

"Me! Go with me!" He says.

Josh shakes his head and helps Vanellope up. Vanellope looks at Josh and raises an eyebrow. Josh nods his head.

"Alright Rancis. I'll go with you."

Rancis jumps into the air. He lands on the ground and hugs Josh.

"Did you hear? She said yes!"  
"Yeah I was there." Josh says.

Josh pushes Rancis off of him. Rancis falls to the ground still smiling.

"So when is this party anyways?" Josh asks.  
"Next Sunday." Vanellope says.  
"Great! So we got a week to get ready. I have a lot of work to do." Josh says.

Josh walks out of the garage and heads towards the castle. Rancis follows him. While Candlehead and Vanellope work on the kart.  
Rancis catches up to Josh just as he's about to enter the castle.

"What do you mean you have a lot of work to do?" Rancis asks.  
"Well first, I have to learn how to dance. I'm pretty sure I remember Taffyta telling me she knows how to dance. Second, according to Felix I have to learn how to act more like a gentleman."

Before Josh enters the castle. He gets slapped by Calhoun. Josh falls to the ground while grasping the side of his head. Calhoun picks up Josh by the collar with one hand and slaps him again.

"Where are the eggs!?" Calhoun yells.  
"You really need to work on your interrogation techniques." Josh says.

Calhoun slaps him again. Then starts shaking him.

"Where are the eggs?!" She yells again.  
"Over my cold un-programed body." Josh says quietly.

Calhoun drops him on the ground. She pulls out her pistol and aims it at him. She cocks it.

"That can be arranged."  
"You don't know much do you? I will just re-spawn." Josh says, sitting up

He stands up and walks into the castle. Calhoun follows him she picks him up. Then shakes him again.

"Oh shaking that's so frightening." Josh says, while he rolls his eyes.  
"I have been tortured in my game. Your techniques are weak." Josh continues.

Calhoun throws him onto the ground and storms out of the castle. She pulls out the tracker. Felix kneels down next to Josh, as he sits up. Felix nudges Josh's chin up. Then he examines Josh's black eye and bloody nose.

"I'm fine." Josh says, pushing Felix's hand away.  
"Josh you need to tell us where those eggs are." Felix says.  
"Gone. We hatched all the eggs, but Ralph smashed all bugs." Josh says.  
"Why didn't you just tell Tammy?"  
"It would let me get rid of her for a while." Josh says, smirking.

Felix shakes his head and stands up.

"You know I disapprove lying." Felix says, crossing his arms.  
"I never said, I didn't know where the eggs were. I just didn't tell you guys where they were."

Josh grabs Rancis's sleeve and pulls himself up. Rancis straightens Josh up.

"What was her problem?" Rancis asks.  
"I don't know. I think a cybug crawled up her a.." Josh begins.  
"Josh! You will not speak that way." Felix interrupts.

Josh raises his hands and turns around. He walks up the stairs. Then to his room. Followed by Rancis. Felix runs out the door after Calhoun.

"So are you okay?" Rancis asks.  
"Oh yeah. Just peachy." Josh says.

Josh walks up to his dresser and starts pulling out clothes.

"FYI this thing is semi-formal." Rancis says.

Josh groans and drops the clothes in his hands.

"What?" Rancis asks.  
"I have no idea what semi-formal is." Josh says.  
"Really? I do. I can help you!" Rancis says.

Josh crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

"Can you? Can you really?" Josh asks.  
"Yes! Most definitely!"

Josh opens his eyes and smiles.

"Well it's not like I have many options. Alright Fluggerbutter you got a deal."

Rancis smirks.

"Great! Well first we have to do something about your hair."  
"What's wrong with my hair?" Josh asks.  
"It looks like it hasn't been washed in a long time." Rancis says.  
"The only rivers I can find around here, are taffy rivers."  
"Why do you need a river?"  
"In my game I lived in a treehouse next to a river. So I bathed in the river."

Rancis looks around the room. He spots a door on the other side of the room. Rancis walks over and opens the door.

"You do know there's a shower here right?" Rancis asks.  
"Shower? Never heard of it." Josh says.

Rancis shakes his head. Then walks over to Josh.

"Okay. I have some really good shampoo you can borrow. I'll go grab it. Just wait here and learn how to work the shower."

Rancis runs out of room. Josh walks over to the bathroom and looks inside.

"Shower? What the heck is a shower?"

He steps into the bathroom and starts looking around.

"How come Vanellope never told me about this room?"

He kicks the toilet seat up with his foot. Then looks into the toilet.

"Shower? No. Orrr no."

Josh puts the toilet seat back down. Then walks over to the tub.

"Shower?"

He steps into the tub and starts looking around it. Spotting the knobs he turns on the hot water. Water sprays out of the tub nozzle. Josh jumps back.

"This is so weird."

He starts turning both knobs. The water sprays out faster. He manages to turn the shower on. The shower sprays Josh soaking him in water. He steps backwards and slips. He falls onto his back. The water continues spraying him in the face. He puts his foot up to block the water. He coughs up some water that made it's way into his mouth. Then he grabs the edge of the tub and pulls himself out.

"What kinda torture is this?" He says, between coughs.

He spits out the remaining water stuck in his throat.

"This is evillll." Josh says.

He starts spinning the knobs to turn the water off, but only manages to make the water boiling hot. He kicks the knobs breaking them off. The water sprays out even more. He places his hands in front of the water.

"Oo ouch. Crap!"

He kicks the wall behind the knobs cracking the wall, but not stopping the water. He kicks again breaking the wall. Water sprays all over the bathroom.

"Damn! Stupid water!"

He runs out of the bathroom and slams the door behind him. He breathes heavily out of his nose.

"What the heck happened?" Rancis asks.  
"Uhh. To be honest I have no idea." Josh says.

Rancis puts the shampoo bottles on the bed and walks over to the bathroom. He opens the door. A wave of water spills out of the bathroom, soaking both Rancis's and Josh's feet.

"What did you do?" Rancis asks.  
"I have no idea. I think I broke the shower. I think it was the shower."

Rancis shakes his head. Then walks over to the bed and picks up the shampoo bottles.

"Does anyone else have a shower you can use?" Rancis asks.

Josh laughs and sits down on the bed.

"No way am I going near on of those things again."  
"You're going to have to. You need to wash up everyday for the party." Rancis says.  
"Alright. Fine. I'll find someone else's shower to use." Josh says.

They both exit the room. Then exit the castle and head for the garage. They enter the garage and see Candlehead's kart fixed.

"Hey! Vanellope did you know we have a bathroom in our room?" Josh asks.  
"Really? Where?" Vanellope asks.  
"That room. The one across from my dresser."  
"Really? I thought that was a closet or something." Vanellope says.

Rancis rolls his eyes.

"Really? Neither of you even bothered to check what was in the room. How have you guys been cleaning yourselves?" Rancis asks.  
"I haven't been." Josh says.  
"I never really cleaned my self before. So it wasn't a problem." Vanellope says.  
"That is nasty!" Rancis says, before walking out of the garage.

Vanellope shrugs and goes back to the kart. While Josh has started going through the tool box. Rancis walks back into the garage and passes the shampoo to Josh. Josh catches it. Rancis leaves again.

Vanellope narrows her eyes and walks over to Josh.

"What the heck happened to your face?" She asks.  
"Calhoun." Josh says.

Vanellope scowls. She turns around and heads for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Josh asks.  
"To talk to Calhoun." She says.  
"Just let it go Sweet pea. I'm fine." Josh says.  
"You can't just let her throw you around like that!" Vanellope says.  
"She only threw me once."

Vanellope narrows her eyes and storms out of the garage. Josh rolls his eyes and follows her.


	15. Like a sir

"Okay. Uhh. I'll just wait here then." Candlehead says.

Vanellope hops into her kart and starts it up. Josh leans into the kart to push the button. The kart shuts off.

"What are you doing?" Vanellope asks.  
"Just let it go. No harm done." Josh says.  
"No harm?! Look at your face!"  
"I've had worse. Trust me the bandits were horrible."

Vanellope starts the kart up, but Josh leans in and shuts it off again. Vanellope tries again. Josh shuts off the kart again.

"Stop that! I'm trying to help you!" Vanellope says.  
"And I'm trying to tell you to let it go." Josh says.  
"How many times did she hit you?"  
"Three. She also aimed a gun at my head."

Vanellope glitches away still in her kart. She reappears a couple feet away, kart started. She drives down the road. Josh groans and runs back into the garage. He enters the garage. Then jumps into his kart.

"Whats going on?" Candlehead asks.  
"Vanellope's going to talk to Calhoun." Josh says.

He turns his kart on. Then spins it around and drives out of the garage. Candlehead looks around the garage. Then jump into her kart as well. She starts it up and drives over to the racer village. Over at the racer village, Taffyta is just walking out of her house. She spots Candlehead driving down the road. She smiles and runs down to the road.

"Hey! Candlehead where have you been?" Taffyta asks.

"Around. I was stuck in cake mountain for a while though." Candlehead says.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"It's a long story. Anyways. Have you found anyone to go to the party with?"

"Yes. Me and Gloyd are going together."

"That's great!"

Candlehead jumps out of her kart and walks over to Taffyta.

"So. Have any luck with Josh?" Taffyta asks.  
"Yes. Me and him are going to the party." Candlehead says.  
"That's fabulous! So what are you going to wear?"  
"I dunno. Clothes."  
"You do know it is semi-formal right?"  
"What? I didn't know that!"  
"Oh don't worry. I'll get you something to wear." Taffyta says.

Taffyta grabs Candlehead's arm and pulls her up to her house.

* * *

**_-Candy forest-_**

"This damn trackers not picking up anything." Calhoun says, hitting the tracker.  
"Josh said that he hatched all the eggs and then Ralph smashed all the bugs." Felix says.  
"Can't take any chances. I am going to cover all the ground."

Calhoun walks around a tree. Stephen floats to the next tree not too far behind the two. The tracker picks up Stephen. Calhoun spins around and aims her gun at Stephen. Then starts shooting. Vanellope glitches out of no where and knocks the gun out of Calhoun's hand using her kart.

"You almost shot Stephen!" Vanellope says, angrily.  
"I was going to." Calhoun says.

Calhoun picks up her gun and aims it back where Stephen was. Stephen has already flown away. Calhoun mutter a curse and walks back in his general direction. It doesn't take long for Josh to show up in his kart.

"Who did you shoot Tammy?" Josh asks.

Calhoun scowls and kneels down next to Josh's kart.

"Don't call me Tammy. It's sarge to you and I was trying to shoot your cybug pet."  
"Don't shoot Stephen! He's one of the only two good things I got from your game. Him and my pistol. " Josh says.  
"You forgot the gift of friendship!" Felix says enthusiastically.  
"Friendship? With who? Sarge here beats me regularly. Stephen on the other hand can fly me everywhere and he eats what ever left overs I have."

Calhoun walks past Josh's kart. Vanellope drives after her. Leaving Josh and Felix together.

"Sooo how bout them nicelanders?" Josh says, trying to make conversation.  
"What about them?" Felix asks.  
"Nothing. I haven't even met them, but Vanellope told me to hate them. So yeah."  
"Well this simply will not do! Let us be off!" Felix says walking towards the exit.  
"Where are we going?" Josh asks, driving up next to him.  
"We are going to introduce you to the nicelanders."

Felix hops onto Josh's kart. Josh smirks and revs the engine.

"Now we have all day so try not to go so..." Felix begins.

Josh slams down on the accelerator. They speed through the forest towards the exit. Josh swerves around a tree, glitches through another. The tree begins falling.

"Timber!" Josh yells.

He turns at the last second avoiding the falling tree. Felix closes his eyes and clutches his hat to his head.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr.-_**

Josh hops out of the kart. While Felix slides off, slowly.

"Sheesh. You're shaking like crazy." Josh says.  
"We were going a little too fast." Felix says.  
"I wish my kart could go faster."  
"Wasn't that fast enough?"

Josh shakes his head and rubs the hood of his kart.

"Not nearly." Josh says.  
"Well best not dilly dally. Let's get up there." Felix says.

Felix walks up to the apartment. Josh follows him.

"So is what Vanellope said true?" Josh asks.  
"Is what true?" Felix asks.  
"That the nicelanders are a bunch of snobs."  
"What? That is not true at all."  
"Ha! I'll be the judge of that." Josh says.

They enter the elevator. Felix presses the button for the second floor. The elevator makes it's way up slowly. Josh rolls his eyes.

"Seriously! You guys need a new elevator." Josh says.  
"Whats wrong with this one?" Felix asks.  
"I could walk faster than this elevator. I could have glitched us up there by now."  
"Slow and steady wins the race."  
"Not in Sugar Rush, or my game."  
"You mean your old game?"  
"Yeah sure. Lets say that." Josh says.

The elevator opens and the two step out. Felix guides Josh over to the door across the hallway and knocks on it. Mary opens the door.

"Hello Felix! What a nice surprise. What brings you here?" Mary asks.  
"I just came to introduce you to my friend Josh." Felix says.

Felix nudges Josh forward.

"I'm pretty sure Mary is the only one I actually met." Josh says.  
"Why yes! Long time no see Josh!" Mary says.  
"Sup?"  
"Oh nothing much. My my boy. You look like you haven't eaten in ages."

Mary grabs Josh's chin and pulls him down. She turns his head. Then she pokes his nearly hollow cheeks.

"I don't tend to eat much." Josh says, shrugging.  
"That simply will not do! Come on in. I just baked a fresh batch of pies." Mary says.

Mary walks into the apartment followed by Josh and Felix. Josh sniffs the air. His mouth starts watering. Felix and Josh sit down on the couch. In front of them lies a coffee table. Mary walk over with two plates in her hands. On each plate is a slice of apple pie. She places the pies in front of the two. Josh picks up the plate and tries to devour it. Felix stops him. Felix takes the plate from Josh and places it on the table. He grabs a fork and knife from the table and eats the pie in a normal way.

Josh rolls his eyes. Then picks up the fork and knife as well. He slowly eats the pie. Josh looks over at Felix. Felix nods in approval. They finish the pie, thank Mary and head to the next nicelanders apartment. So Felix guides Josh through the apartment. At each apartment Felix gives Josh another lesson. Josh unwillingly obeys and does as he is told. Josh manages to remain calm. At least until they reach Gene's penthouse. Felix knocks on the door. Gene opens the door.

"Ah! Hello Felix. How is it going?" Gene asks.  
"Just dandy Gene. Have you met Josh?" Felix asks.  
"No I have not."

Gene looks over at Josh. Josh nods and crosses his arms.

"So you're Gene?" Josh asks.  
"Yes I am. It is a pleasure to meet you." Gene says.

Gene extends his hand out to Josh. Josh pulls his foot back and kicks Gene in the shin. Gene jump up and falls backwards.

"Josh! Why did you do that?' Felix asks.  
"Vanellope told me to kick Gene if I ever saw him." Josh says.  
"That doesn't mean your suppose to do it!' Felix says.

Felix rushes into the apartment to help Gene. Gene stands up onto his feet and brushes himself off.

"I am very sorry Gene. He was just doing what Vanellope was telling him to."  
"That little glitch?" Gene asks.  
"Hey! She is not a glitch." Josh says.  
"Please! From what I've heard she was never suppose to be in that game!'  
"You better shut up old man. Before I knock some sense into you." Josh threatens.  
"I much preferred that king candy fellow." Gene says.

"Oh Screw this!" Josh yells.

Josh cracks his knuckles and jumps onto Gene. He rolls around. Then gets up to his feet. Josh throws Gene onto the bar. Felix tries stopping Josh, but Josh just glitches out of the way. Josh grabs Gene and glitches onto the balcony. He holds the back of Genes jacket with both hands. Over the side of the balcony.

"Do you see that picture? That is Vanellope. She in on the side of the game console. She is the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush and she's a hell of a lot more important to her game than you are to this one." Josh says.

"Okay! Alright! I'm sorry! Just let me go!" Gene yells.

"Poor choice of words." Josh says.

Josh lets go of Gene. Gene falls down towards the ground.


	16. Nap time

Josh leans on the railing. He watches Gene fall towards the ground.

"Josh!" Felix yells.  
"Felix." Josh says.  
"Catch him!" Felix orders.

Josh rolls his eyes. Then he leans further over the balcony and over the edge, making himself fall. Josh glitches down to Gene. He grabs the back of Genes jacket. Then glitches into the building, smashing the wall. Josh let's go of Gene, making Gene tumble on the floor and hit the wall.

"Your lucky Felix was here. I would have let you hit the ground." Josh says, harshly.

Gene stands up to his feet. He looks up at Josh. Then jumps back to the wall. He picks up a rock and holds it behind his head. Ready to throw it.

"You...You stay back." Gene says.  
"Really? A rock? You're going to stop me with a rock?" Josh asks.

Gene throws the rock at Josh. Josh steps out of the way and hits the rock away with his hand. Gene pick up another rock. Josh sighs.

"You're as bad as Ralph." Gene says.  
"Ralph isn't bad." Josh says.  
"He's the worst thing that has ever happened to this apartment."  
"You know what? I'm done talking. You're going down old man!"

Josh jumps at Gene again and starts hitting him against the wall. Josh throws Gene towards the hole in the wall. Gene manages to stop himself from falling out the hole. He jumps to his feet and brings his fists up near his head.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" Josh asks.  
"You are a bully." Gene says.  
"I only bully those who deserve it. First, no one puts my princess down. Second, no one says anything bad about my friends."

Josh glitches at Gene. He stops in front of Gene. Then pushes him backwards. Gene tumbles backwards and fall out the building again. He falls one story down and hits the ground. Josh walks over to the edge. He looks down and sees Gene laying flat on the ground.

"I think I broke something. Everything" Gene groans.  
"Good. You deserved it." Josh says.

Josh watches Felix hop down the window sills and land next to Gene. Felix pulls out his hammer and taps Gene. Gene groans. Felix helps him up.

"Get that kid out of my apartment!" Gene orders.  
"I'm so sorry Gene. He won't do it ever again." Felix says.  
"That's what you think!" Josh yells down at them.

Felix gives Josh a stern look. Josh raises his hands up to his head. Felix crosses his arms and taps his foot. Josh raises an eyebrow. Felix taps his foot faster. Josh raises his eyebrow higher. Felix taps his foot even faster. Joshed raises his other eyebrow.

"Get down here. Young man. " Felix orders.  
"How about you come up here?" Josh asks.  
"I am not in the mood for games Josh."  
"Ohhh. I'm always in the mood. I'll just wait."

Josh sits down on the edge of the building and starts swinging his legs. Felix sighs. Then hops up next to him. Josh gives him a big grin. Felix frowns. Josh gives him a bigger grin. Felix's mouth twitches. Josh stops grinning and gives him the puppy dog eyes. Felix smiles and shakes his head.

"Fiddle sticks Josh. You are just so hard to be mad at." Felix says.  
"I know. It's a gift." Josh says.  
"But that does not mean what you did was right. You can't just attack anybody you don't agree with."  
"Violence can solve anything." Josh says.

Felix sits down next to Josh. Josh lays down on his back.

"What makes you think that?" Felix asks.  
"Well Calhoun uses violence to solve her problems. So why can't I?" Josh asks.  
"I will talk to her, but right now you have to apologize."

Josh sits up and starts objecting. Felix hushes him. Then Felix stands up and helps Josh up.

"Now. Go apologize." Felix orders.  
"Why? He was the one being a jerk." Josh says.  
"You wrecked his building. Along with throwing him out of the building, twice." Felix says.

Josh crosses his arms and starts pouting. Felix pulls Josh out of the building. Then lands on the ground. Felix nudges Josh towards Gene.

"Josh has something to say." Felix says.

Josh mumbles an apology. Still crossing his arms and frowning, Josh turns around and walks over to his kart.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you." Gene says, smugly.

Josh's frown turns into a scowl. He turns back towards Gene and stomps over. Josh grabs Gene's collar.

"Now you listen here bub. You are very lucky I don't beat the code right out of you. Now you are going to apologize to me or I can knock the building down personally." Josh threatens.  
"Okay! I'm sorry. Just leave me alone." Gene says.

Josh let's go of Gene and walks back to his kart. He jumps in and starts it up. Felix takes Gene back into the apartment.

"What a snob." Josh mutters.

He turns his kart around and drives towards the exit.

* * *

**_-Diet cola mountain- _**

* * *

"You have to leave Josh alone!" Vanellope orders.  
"As long as he obeys orders, I will." Calhoun says.  
"He doesn't have to listen to you! He can do whatever he wants!" Vanellope says.  
"He's under my command. He's a private. Low rank. Nothing."  
"Shut up! He's not under anyone's command! He's not nothing!" Vanellope yells.

Calhoun looks down at Vanellope. Then shakes her head and goes back to her tracker.

"I'm still talking to you!" Vanellope says.  
"So talk away. I'm busy." Calhoun says.  
"Josh said there was nothing! So there's nothing."

Calhoun hits her tracker. Vanellope rolls her eyes. Then walks over to her kart and jumps in. Vanellope turns around, towards the exit.

"You are to leave Sugar Rush tonight. As in right now." Vanellope says.  
"No can do. I have a cybug to hunt." Calhoun says.  
"I wasn't asking. I was telling."

Calhoun turns toward Vanellope. She walks over and kneels down next to her.

"Are you really going to put this game in danger like that?" Calhoun asks.  
"Are you threatening me sergeant?" Vanellope asks.

Calhoun stands up and crosses her arms.

"No. I was just wondering if you were stupid enough to let that cybug roam free." Calhoun says.  
"Stephen is fine and Josh said there are no more eggs." Vanellope says.  
"And you believe him?"  
"Of course I do. He wouldn't lie."

Calhoun shakes her head and walks towards the exit.

"If this game is put in danger. Don't expect me to help." Calhoun says, before leaving.  
"It won't be! Josh will make sure of that!" Vanellope yells, after her.

Vanellope waits for Calhoun to be long gone, before leaving herself.

"Hmph. She is such a stink brain." Vanellope mutters.

Vanellope drives towards the castle.

* * *

**_-Castle garage-_**

* * *

Vanellope pulls into the garage and hits the back of Josh kart.

"Oh shoot. I'm sorry." Vanellope says.  
"Don't worry. No damage done." Josh says.

Josh hops out of his kart. Vanellope hops out of her kart. Josh pulls Vanellope in for a hug. Vanellope returns the hug without question.

"Gene is such a snob." Josh whispers.  
"I told you. Calhoun is such a stink brain." Vanellope whispers.  
"I knew that already. How did the talk go?"  
"It ended with me kicking her out of Sugar Rush. Did you go to Felix's game?"  
"Yeah I did." Josh says.  
"How did that go?"  
"Well it ended with me throwing Gene out the side of the building."

Vanellope giggles. Josh shakes his head and rubs the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Josh asks.  
"Yeah. How come?" Vanellope asks.  
"No reason. Just wondering."

They both go quiet. Josh and Vanellope sit on the ground. Josh reaches into his kart and turns on the stereo. He turns the music up a bit.

"Yeah I'm a man. Man man man. Up up in the air and I run around around round round round this town town and act like I don't care."

Vanellope closes her eyes and snuggles up to Josh.

"So when you see my flying by the planets moon. You don't need to explain if everything's changed. Just know I'm just like you."

Vanellope smiles. Josh runs his fingers through her hair.

"So I pull the switch, the switch, the switch inside my head. And I see black, black, green, and brown, brown, and blue, yellow, violets, red."

Josh leans his head back on his kart and closes his eyes as well, but he continues singing with the song.

"And suddenly a light appears inside my brain. And I think of my ways. I think of my days and know that I have changed."

Josh hears Vanellope snoring. He opens his eyes and looks down at her.

"It's the colors you have. No need to be sad. It really ain't that bad."

He kisses her on the top of her head before falling asleep himself.


	17. Butterscotch vs Cupcake

"Where is Vanellope? We need her to start the roster race." Taffyta says.  
"Last time I saw her, she was going to talk to sarge lady." Candlehead says.  
"Well. What about Josh? He has to know where she is." Rancis says.  
"He probably does. The problem is, he's probably with her." Taffyta says.  
"Shoot. So what do we do?"  
"I guess we can't do much. Josh's blonde friend said Josh always shows up eventually. We just have to wait."

So they all wait in their karts. While Vanellope and Josh remain sleeping in the garage. Candlehead hops out of her kart and heads for the castle.

"Where are you going?" Taffyta asks.  
"To look at the castle." Candlehead says.

She keeps walking to the castle. She gets there and knocks on the door. A moment later Bill opens the door.

"Yes?" Bill says.  
"Have you seen Vanellope? We need to do the roster race." Candlehead says.  
"No. I haven't seen her. I will look right away."

Bill closes the door and heads for the garage. Leaving Candlehead outside the door.

"Oh okay. I'll just wait here I guess." Candlehead says.

Bill enters the garage. He sees the karts, but doesn't see the two laying down behind them. Bill thinks about turning the music off, but decides against it. He walks back to the front door.

"Well they aren't in the garage." Bill says.  
"Do you know where they could have gone?" Candlehead asks.  
"Anywhere. It's hard to keep tabs on the princess and that guy of hers." Bill says.

Candlehead looks past him into the castle. She squints her eyes to get a better look.

"Is that water coming down the stairs?" She asks.

Bill turns around to look at the stairs. The water splashes down the stairs drenching the floor. Bill runs over to a closet. He opens it and pulls put a mop. Immediately he tries wiping up the water, but to no avail. He drops the mop. Then runs up the stairs. He turns and runs down the hallway, where the river of water is coming from. The bedroom door is closed, but some water is leaking through the bottom. Bill opens the door and is instantly bombarded, by a wave of water.

"Aughh!"

He gets pushed down the hallway and back down the stairs. Candlehead runs over to help, but slips in the water and falls down. Her candle falls off and goes into the water.

"Oh no! My candle!"

She picks it up right away. Bill slowly floats past her. Carried by the water. Candlehead places the candle back on top of her head. The candle is soaking wet and has been put out. Candlehead frowns.

"What happened?" Candlehead asks.  
"I don't know. Their room was filled with water." Bill says, still floating towards the door.

Candlehead walks over to him and picks him up. She brings him over to a dry part of the room. Then puts him down.

"Well. Looks like you got a lot of work to do. I'll just let you get to it." Candlehead says.

Candlehead walks past Bill into the garage. She immediately recognizes the song that is playing from Josh's kart.

"Oooo. I like this song." She says.

She walks over to Josh's kart. She looks around, but doesn't see Vanellope and Josh laying down, behind the karts.

"I wonder where they are."

She leans into the kart and turns the music off. She sits down on the floor beside the kart.

"Why did I turn the music off?"

She stands up and reaches into the kart. She turns the music back on. Her candle falls off into Josh's kart, under the break.

"Man. I need another candle. I'll grab one later."

She sits down again. She waits for around thirty minutes, before deciding to go look for Vanellope.

"I guess they're not going to show up."

She jumps to her feet and turns the music off. Then she exits the garage. The garage sliding door slams down behind her. Making her jump. She looks at the door. Then walks away. Inside the garage. Josh is woken up by the slam of the door. He tightens his eyelids.

"Ugh. Five more minutes Sweet pea." Josh mumbles.  
"That wasn't me." Vanellope mumbles back.

Josh tightens his grip on Vanellope.

"Who was it?" He asks.  
"I dunno. Someone." Vanellope says.  
"Okay. I'm going back to sleep."  
"What day is it?"  
"It was Saturday when we fell asleep. Judging by the position of the sun. It's noon. Next day.

Vanellope squirms around in Josh's arms and turns to face him.

"But you can't see the sun from in here." Vanellope says, giggling.  
"I know, but it's always noon in this game." Josh says.

Vanellope closes her eyes as well. Josh opens his eyes and looks at her. He smiles.

"You know if we slept all night it's Sunday. Which means you have to do the roster race." Josh says.

Vanellope's eyes shoot open. She jumps out of Josh's arms and up to her feet. Then she jumps into her kart and starts it.

"Well let's go!" Vanellope orders.  
"I'm just gonna go back to sleep." Josh says, laying back down.

Vanellope glitches out of her kart and grabs Josh. She glitches him into his kart and starts it for him.

"Come on! You're not sitting out of another race." Vanellope says.  
"Alright. Okay. I'll race." Josh says.

He pulls out of the garage also pushing Vanellope's kart out. Vanellope jumps into her kart and zooms towards the speedway. Josh shakes his head. Then follows her. She gives Josh a smile when he pulls up next to her.

"How long do you think the others were waiting?" Josh asks.  
"A while. I have no idea." Vanellope says.

They pull onto the speedway and spot all the racers waiting at the starting line.

Taffyta is the first to spot them speeding down the road.

"Finally! We need to get this over with." Taffyta says.  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Gloyd asks.  
"I still need to get my outfit together for the party. Candlehead also needs help with her outfit. She wants to impress Josh."  
"Hmph. Shouldn't be hard to impress someone who lived in a forest their whole lives. From the medieval times too." Gloyd says, harshly.

Vanellope and Josh pull up to the starting line. The candle under Josh's break makes it so he can't stop. He accidentally rams the back of Gloyd's kart.

"Hey buddy!" Josh yells, enthusiastically, waving at Gloyd.

Gloyd rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Taffyta. Josh shrugs and revs his engine. He looks around. He notices Candlehead isn't in her kart. Vanellope glitches up to the mic. She taps it a couple times to get everyones attention.

"Okay people! Let's get this started." Vanellope says.  
"Wait!" Josh yells  
"What is it?"  
"Cupcake isn't in her kart."  
"Who the heck is Cupcake?" Vanellope asks.  
"Candlehead." Josh says.

Everyone looks at Candleheads kart. Then they look around.

"Oh that's just perfect! Vanellope has just showed up and now Candleheads gone!" Taffyta says.

Josh looks down at his pedals. Wondering why his break wouldn't work. He looks under the break and recognizes Candleheads candle. He picks it up. Then jumps out of his kart.

"Poor girl. No candle." He says, to himself.

He begins walking towards the racer village.

"Where are you going?" Vanellope asks.  
"I have an idea about where she is." Josh says.  
"Well hurry back!" Vanellope orders.

Josh gives her a thumbs up and runs towards the village.

* * *

**_-Candlehead's house-_**

* * *

Candlehead rummages through her closet. Looking for another candle. Josh jumps in through the window. Silently he walks up behind her. He leans on the wall next to the closet. Candlehead leans in further and starts throwing stuff out. Josh spots a candle in the corner of the closet. He coughs. Candlehead jumps into the closet. She peaks out with a spoon in her hand.

"Really? Someone sneaks into your house and your choice of weapon is a spoon?" Josh asks.  
"Well I'm sorry. I panicked and grabbed the first thing with a handle." Candlehead says.

Josh walks in front of the closet and leans in. He grabs the candle. Then leans back out of the closet. Candlehead smiles and reaches for the candle. Josh pulls it back.

"Please! I want my candle back!" Candlehead says.  
"I have a question. Why was your other candle under my break?"  
"It fell off when I was turning your music off."  
"Why were you turning my music off?"  
"Well no one was in the garage."  
"What do you mean? Me and Vanellope were in there."

Candlehead steps out of the closet.

"What do you mean? I was in there for at least half an hour." Candlehead says.  
"Did you look behind the karts? Me and Sweet pea were sleeping behind them." Josh says.

Candlehead slaps her forehead. Josh nods. Candlehead reaches for the candle again. Josh pulls it away again.

"Please! I answered your question." Candlehead says.  
"I don't know. I always wondered what it's like to have a candle on my head. With this I can find out." Josh says.

Josh smirks. Candlehead lunges toward Josh. He throws the candle in air. Candlehead jumps for it. She hits it with the tips of her fingers. It falls back down. Josh catches it as Candlehead lands on the ground. She spins around and tries to grab the candle. Josh spins the candle in his finger making her miss.

"Please! I want my candle!"  
"Sorry Cupcake. I do to."

Josh jumps over Candlehead and lands on the bed. She jumps onto Josh and starts reaching for the candle. She grabs his wrist. Then reaches for the candle. He hits it up with his palm. He's about to catch it with his other hand, when Candlehead makes them both fall. Josh lands with his back on the bed. He manages to catch the candle anyways.

"Please give it to me!"  
"You have to take it from me." Josh teases.

Josh wraps his legs around her waist and spins them both. Candlehead is now on her back. Josh holds the candle in front of her face. He grins. She smirks. Then she wraps her legs around his torso and lifts up backwards flipping them both. She makes Josh hit the wall.

"Dang. Cupcake has some moves." Josh says, proudly.  
"I can do more than race." Candlehead says, grinning.

Candlehead grabs the candle. Josh smirks as well. He spins it in the air. Candlehead let's go of Josh and reaches for it. Josh kicks it away from her reach. He jumps off the bed and kicks off the wall. He catches it mid-air. He lands and Candlehead jumps on him again. They both fall to the ground. They roll around. Candlehead pins Josh onto the ground and takes the candle out of his hand.

"Ah hah! Got it." Candlehead yells, triumphantly.

Josh breathing becomes heavy along with Candlehead's. She places the candle on her head.

"What are you guys doing?" Vanellope asks.

Josh sits up right away. Knocking Candlehead onto the ground. Candlehead sits up as well.

"Oh hey Sweet pea." Josh says.  
"Don't Sweet pea me. What were you guys doing?" Vanellope asks again.  
"Nothing. Just wrestling for the candle."  
"Yeah. Uh huh. Sure."

Vanellope crosses her arms. Josh rubs the back of his head. Candlehead stands up.

"What were you guys doing?" Vanellope asks again.  
"Nothing. I promise." Josh says.

Vanellope shakes her head. Then glitches out of the room. Josh jumps to his feet and runs over to the window. He sees Vanellope running down the road. He sighs, and sits down against the wall.

"What did she think we were doing?" Candlehead asks.  
"I don't know." Josh says.  
"We should get to the race." Candlehead says.

Josh stands up to his feet. Then flips backwards out the window. He lands on the ground. Candlehead pokes her head out the window. She smiles and jumps out above him. His eyes shoot open. He tries catching her, but only softens her landing.

"Oops. I'm sorry." She says.

Josh groans as Candlehead gets off of his stomach.

"I'm still alive. So it's all good." Josh says.

Candlehead jumps to her feet and starts running towards the speedway. She stops. Then turns towards Josh.

"Well come on slowpoke!" Candlehead yells.

Josh smiles and shakes his head before running after her. Josh jumps over her. Then immediately stops. Candlehead runs straight into his back and falls to the ground.

"Why did you stop?" Candlehead asks.  
"So I could get a head start." Josh says.

He starts running again. Candlehead stands up and keeps running. When they get to the race track they see that Vanellope has already started the race.

"Oh. That is unfair." Josh says.

He jumps into his kart and tries driving. He presses the gas pedal but nothing happens. He tries again with the same results. He looks back at Candlehead.

"Can you drive your kart?" Josh asks.  
"No. Can you?" She asks.  
"No. I can't either."

Josh jumps out of his kart and walks to the front. He pops the hood. A blast of smoke hits him in the face. He coughs and steps back. Waving the smoke out of his face, he opens one eye to look over at Candlehead. She opens her hood and smoke flies out of her kart as well.

"What happened to our karts?" Candlehead asks.  
"I'm guessing they broke down." Josh says.  
"How? Me and Vanellope just fixed mine yesterday."

Josh sits down on the ground. He waits for the smoke to clear before looking at the engine again.

"You don't think Vanellope did this, do you?" Candlehead asks.  
"I have no idea. It could have been anyone. I just hope it wasn't her." Josh says.

Josh pushes Candlehead's kart into the garage. Then he pushes his in. Josh and Candlehead begin working on their individual karts. While Vanellope and the others racers finish the race. With Taffyta in first and Vanellope in ninth. Vanellope pulls up out side the garage and stops. She hits her steering wheel.

"Augh! Come on get it together Von Schweetz." She yells.

Josh turns his head towards the garage door. He looks over at Candlehead. Candlehead bites her lip.

"Think she lost?" Candlehead asks.  
"Vanellope? No way. Ninth place worst case." Josh says.

He goes back to working on his kart. The garage door slides open. Vanellope tries driving in, but her spot is blocked by Candlehead's kart.

"Oh sure! Why don't you take my bed too?" Vanellope yells.

Candlehead looks down at the ground. Josh walks over to Vanellope.

"What do you want?" Vanellope asks.  
"Are you okay?" Josh asks.  
"I'm fine." Vanellope spits.  
"No. I know you. You aren't fine. What's the matter?"

Vanellope pushes Josh away and walks into the castle, through the garage. Josh quickly follows her. She glitches to the top of the stairs and starts running. Josh runs up the stairs and catch up to her just outside the room. Vanellope enters the room. She stops running to look at the room.

"What the heck happened here?" Vanellope asks, gesturing to the soaked room.  
"I might have accidentally broke, what Rancis calls a shower." Josh says.  
"Why didn't you fix it?"  
"I don't even know how it works, how do you expect me to fix it?" Josh asks.  
"God you are such a stink brain!" Vanellope yells.

Josh opens his mouth, but Vanellope pushes him out of the room and slams the door.

"Come on Sweet pea. I'm tired. I wanna sleep." Josh says.  
"Well go sleep at Candleheads house!" Vanellope yells.  
"I don't want to. I love our bed."  
"My bed!"

Josh hits his head on the door. Then closes his eyes. He hears Vanellope wadding through the small puddles in the room. Then a splashing sound, from Vanellope jumping on the bed. Josh raises his hands to knock on the door, but stops himself. He sighs.

"I'm sorry. For what ever I did. " Josh says.

He turns around and walks away. Josh walks into the garage. Then jumps into his kart.

"Whats the matter?" Candlehead asks.  
"Nothing. I'm sorry Candlehead. I'll talk to you later." Josh says.

He starts up his kart and drives out of the garage.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

Josh raises his hand to knock on the door, but stops. He thinks for a moment. He shakes his head and knocks. A moment later Felix opens the door.

"Howdy Josh! Fancy a visit?" Felix asks.

Josh nods and walks in. Felix closes the door and walks over to the couch. He gestures for Josh to sit. Which he does.

"Felix can I sleep here tonight?" Josh asks.  
"Well. Yeah sure. But why?" Felix asks.  
"Vanellope wouldn't let me into the room."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. She got mad after she caught me and Candlehead wrestling."  
"Why were you two wrestling?"  
"We were just messing around. I was teasing her. Just playing around."

Felix sits down next to Josh. Felix takes his hat off and twists it in his hands.

"How did Vanellope exactly catch you two?" Felix asks.  
"Candlehead was on top of me, taking the candle out of my hand." Josh says.  
"Ohh. Well Josh. I think it's time you and I had the talk."


	18. Talking grow up

"Talk? We always talk." Josh says, confused.  
"Well. No. I mean yes, but a grown up talk." Felix says.  
"Grown up talk? Like weather or something?"  
"No. Grown up stuff."  
"Weather. Yeah weather is old people stuff." Josh says.

Felix rubs the back of his neck. He thinks for a moment.

"Well. Uhhh. You see, what I mean by grown up stuff is like." Felix stammers.  
"Like drugs, or alcohol?" Josh asks.  
"No. I mean grown up activities."  
"Like doing drugs and alcohol?"

Felix wipes his forehead with the back of his glove. He's about to speak again when someone knocks on the door. He sighs relieved. Then hops over to the door. He opens it and greets Ralph.

"Howdy Ralph! Come on in!" Felix says, cheerfully.  
"I would like to, but I was wondering if Josh came here." Ralph says.  
"Well what a coincidence. Josh is in here."

Felix opens the door all the way and waves his arm inward. Ralph squeezes through the door. Josh smiles weakly and waves at him.

"Do you know whats wrong with Vanellope? She wouldn't let me into the room." Ralph says.  
"She got mad at me. I don't know what I did." Josh says.  
"I was just about to explain to Josh, what Vanellope thought him and his little cupcake friend were doing and I could use some help." Felix says.  
"Okay what does Vanellope think they were doing?' Ralph asks.

Felix gestures for Ralph to kneel down. Which he does. Felix whispers into Ralph's ear. Ralph's eyes shoot open.

"Why would they be doing that? They're just kids." Ralph says.  
"Well. Vanellope caught them on the ground together." Felix says.  
"Why were you guys on the ground?" Ralph asks Josh.  
"We were wrestling for a candle." Josh says.  
"Oh boy. I can understand why Vanellope is upset."

Ralph wipes his face with his hand. Felix walks back over to the couch and sits down again. Ralph crosses his arms. Then gives Josh a stern look.

"What?" Josh asks.  
"Now we have to explain to you what you did wrong." Ralph says.  
"Well. I wouldn't say he did anything wrong. Josh said they were just having fun." Felix says.  
"Yeah, the adult version." Ralph says.  
"Josh doesn't even know what that means."  
"That doesn't mean cupcake girl didn't."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Josh asks.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush castle-_**

* * *

643 walks down the drenched hallway to Josh's and Vanellope's room. He's about to knock when he reads the sign on the door.

"Go away." 643 reads.  
"No. I will not." He says.

He knocks on the door. Saying Vanellope's name between each knock. His knocks are met with silence.

"Vanellope?"

Again no response.

"Vanellope. Knock three times if your conscious. If you don't knock three times, I'm breaking the door down." 643 says.

He's about the ram the door with his shoulder, but stops when he hears the first knock. The knock is followed slowly by another two. 643 leans against the door.

"Okay. So I know you're in there. Can I come in?" 643 asks.  
"Can't you read? Go away." Vanellope says.  
"I can read, but I will not leave."

Vanellope goes quiet. 643 rolls his eyes and slams the door with his shoulder. He grabs his shoulder, in pain.

"Okay! Hold your horses. I'm coming." Vanellope says.

Vanellope opens the door, looking at the ground.

"What?" She asks, quietly.  
"What is the matter, and why is your room soaking wet?" 643 asks.  
"Nothings the matter, and Josh was being a moron."

643 crosses his arms.

"I can easily tell somethings wrong, and Josh is a moron all the time." 643 says.  
"Not like this. He broke the shower and Candlehead was on top of him earlier." Vanellope says, looking up.

643 grabs her chin and examines her face. Around her eyes are red and puffy. Vanellope pushes his hand away.

"What happened between them?" 643 asks.  
"I don't know. I got there and Candlehead was sitting on Josh." Vanellope says.  
"So? They were probably just...I don't know, wrestling or something."

Vanellope wipes her eyes. Then steps out of the room.

"You think?" Vanellope asks.  
"Yeah! I mean what did you think they were...ohhh okay. Yeah I'm gonna go with wrestling." 643 says.  
"Why? They could have been doing anything."  
"Josh would never ever do that with another girl. I'm actually pretty sure he doesn't even know what THAT is."

Vanellope hugs 643. He gently pushes her away. Then he straightens out his sweater.

"Well where is he?" 643 asks.  
"I dunno. He left a while ago." Vanellope says.

643 rolls his eyes and walks towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Vanellope asks.  
"If you wouldn't let him into the room he would need a place to sleep. I think I know where he is." 643 says.  
"Wait up! I wanna talk to him too."

Vanellope runs after 643. They both exit the castle and jump into their karts. Then they drive towards the exit. Rancis pulls up in front of Vanellope.

"Okay this one or this one?" Rancis asks, holding up two different ties and jackets.  
"That one." Vanellope says, pointing to the peanut butter tie and chocolate jacket.

Rancis nods. Then drives away again. Vanellope shakes her head and continues towards the exit.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

"Ewww. Is that what all adults do when no ones around?" Josh asks, walking out of the apartment.  
"Not ALL the time." Felix says, following Josh.  
"And Vanellope thought I was doing that with Candlehead?"  
"Maybe. We don't know."  
"But I'm going to go with yes. She did think that's what you guys were doing. That would explain why she was mad." " Ralph says.  
"No! Never! Even if I wanted to, I have no idea how to.."  
"Okay! We gave him the talk!" Felix interrupts. "Now let's go see if we can get Vanellope to forgive him."

They all head for game central station. Josh and Felix jump onto a seat. While Ralph sits behind them on another seat. The train pulls into game central just as 643 and Vanellope drive out of Sugar Rush. Josh jumps off the train and runs over. Vanellope stops her kart and jump out. They both run over. Then stop in front of each other.

"Uhh. Hey Sweet pea." Josh says, nervously.  
"Hey Butter bean." Vanellope says.  
"Butter bean?"  
"Yes. Butter as in scotch. Beans are kinda like peas. I guess." Vanellope stammers.  
"Haha. Okay Sweet pea." Josh says. He pulls her close and hugs her.


	19. Sleep over

I'm sorry again. For what you thought I was doing. I promise, though that I wasn't doing what you thought I was doing." Josh says.  
"Don't be. I know, you don't know what that is." Vanellope says.

Josh pulls his head back.

"I do!" He says.  
"Sure you do." Vanellope says.  
"Okay okay. I just found out. Do you know what it is?"  
"Yes. I do."  
"Have you ever?"

Vanellope pulls her head off his chest and shakes it rapidly.

"No no no. Haha. No I haven't. Not yet." She says.  
"Not yet?" Josh says, raising an eyebrow.

Ralph picks them both up and pulls them apart.

"Okay you two, it's getting late. Time to go to bed." Ralph says.  
"Gladly with Vanellope." Josh says, grinning.

Vanellope glitches over to Ralph's other arm, where Josh is. Then flips upside down. She gives Josh a kiss on the cheek. Ralph grabs her again and pulls her away.

"Enough of that." Ralph orders.

Vanellope sticks her tongue out at him. Josh crosses his arms. Then starts pouting.

"Nope. Not going to work." Ralph says, walking towards Sugar Rush.  
"We can't go back to the castle. Our room got messed up." Vanellope says.

Ralphs stops walking. He looks down at Josh. Josh nods.

"So we need a place to stay." Josh says.  
"You guys can stay at the apartment!" Felix says.  
"No thanks. I don't want to stay with those stink brain nicelanders." Vanellope says.  
"You guys can sleep in my shack." Ralph says.  
"Haha. No. I'm not sleeping in a dump." Josh says.

Ralph places Josh and Vanellope on his shoulders. He turns around heads for his game. Vanellope glitches over to the shoulder Josh is on. He smiles and wraps his arm around her.

"No funny business." Ralph says.

Josh sticks his tongue out at Ralph this time. Vanellope looks over at Ralph, and sticks her out at him as well. Vanellope puts her head on Josh.

"So where are you two going to sleep?" Felix asks.

Josh and Vanellope look at each other. Then back at Felix.

"Apartment."  
"Shack."

They say at the same time. They look at each other again. Vanellope pulls away from Josh.

"We're sleeping at the shack." Vanellope says.  
"I wanna sleep at the apartment." Josh says.  
"Those nicelanders are such snobs though!"  
"Well at least they don't smell like a dump! No offense Ralph."  
"None taken." Ralph says.  
"It's just a smell! Suck it up buttercup." Vanellope says.  
"They're just snobs. Why don't you suck it up?" Josh asks.

Vanellope let's go of Josh.

"We are sleeping in the shack."  
"But I want to sleep in the comfy, non smelly apartment."

Vanellope glitches over to Ralph's other shoulder. She crosses her arms. Then looks away.

"You can sleep in the apartment if you want. I'm sleeping in the shack." She says.  
"Fine. Have it your way." Josh says, crossing his arms as well.

He looks away. Ralph looks at both of them. Then shakes his head. Felix sighs.

"Can't you guys go more than five minutes without fighting?" Felix asks.

"Yes!"

Both Vanellope and Josh yell.

"I'm suppose to say that!" Vanellope yells at Josh.  
"No. I am!" Josh yells back.  
"That's enough you two!" Ralph orders.  
"Hmph. Tell that to him. I'm not the one that's afraid of a little stink."  
"At least I'm not afraid of the nicelanders."  
"I'm not afraid of them! They're just snobs."  
"Well. I'm not afraid of the stink. It just smells bad."  
"What ever." Vanellope snaps.

Josh looks away again. Vanellope does the same. Ralph sits down on the train. Felix turns around and heads back.

"Where are you going?" Josh asks.  
"To fix your room." Felix says.

Josh waves at him. Felix waves back. The train pulls away. It stops at the end. Ralph steps off and heads for his shack. Josh jumps off Ralph's shoulder and heads for the apartment. He waves at the two. Ralph waves, but Vanellope just looks away. Josh sighs and walks into the apartment.

"You fudged up again Butterscotch." He says to himself.

He presses the button for the elevator. He hits his head on the elevator door. The door opens and Josh falls into the elevator. Gene jumps backwards.

"What are you doing here?" Gene asks.  
"Felix is letting me sleep in the apartment." Josh says.

Gene jumps over Josh and runs out of the apartment. Josh flips over onto his back. He pushes himself up using the wall. Then he punches the button for Felix's floor.

"Josh the major idiot Butterscotch." He says to himself.

He hits his head on the elevator wall. Then again and again. He pulls his head back further and hits the wall one last time. He falls back and lands on the floor. He places a hand on his forehead. Then he looks at his now blood stained hand. He kicks the wall. The elevator stops and the door opens. Josh stands up. He walks over to Felix's apartment and enters. Calhoun whips out her pistol and aims it at Josh's head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Calhoun asks, holstering her pistol.  
"Nothing." Josh says.

He walks past her and falls face first on the couch.

Calhoun walks over and crosses her arms.

"You're getting blood on the couch." She says.  
"That's good." Josh says.

She grabs the back of his jacket and pulls him off the couch.

"We sit there." She says.  
"I was laying there." Josh says.  
"Your'e going to clean that."  
"I'm going to sleep."

Josh turns onto his stomach. Then scoots under the table. Calhoun sighs and sits down on the couch.

"Do you want a blanket or something?" She asks.  
"I don't deserve a blanket." Josh mutters.

Calhoun grabs his arm and pulls him out, from under the table. She pulls him up to his feet. Then slaps him.

"You gotta pulls yourself together." She orders.

Josh's face remains emotionless. She scowls and slaps him again. She raises raises her hand again. Josh closes his eyes. Calhoun lowers her hand and let's go of Josh.

"What the holy hell is your problem?" Calhoun asks.  
"A lot is my problem." Josh whispers.

Josh opens his eyes. Calhoun pushes him onto the ground. Then walks away. Josh lays down.

* * *

**_-Ralph's shack-_**

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ralph asks, closing the door.  
"Josh was being a stink brain. That's all." Vanellope says.  
"No. That's not all. You guys have been fighting a lot recently."  
"So? That's our business. Just butt out."

Ralph walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Well. I'm letting you sleep here. I at least deserve an explanation." Ralph says.  
"Explain what? We can handle our problems on out own." Vanellope spits.  
"Calm down. I was just asking."  
"Then just leave it at asking. Cause I ain't telling."

Vanellope tries jumping onto the bed. Ralph catches her midair. Then places her back on the ground.

"There's a chair made out of bricks over there." Ralph says, pointing to the chair.  
"I'm not sleeping on bricks." Vanellope says.  
"Your'e sleeping on them. Or you don't have to sleep at all. I slept on them for thirty years. It's not that bad."

Vanellope tries jumping on the bed again, but Ralph catches her and places her on the floor again.

"What do you want from me?" Vanellope asks.  
"Alright. I'll let you sleep on the bed, but first, you have to tell me why you and Josh are fighting so much." Ralph says, crossing his arms.  
"Why do you care?"  
"Well you're about as close as I'll probably ever have to a daughter and I have to take care of my daughter."  
"What would that make Josh?"  
"I dunno like a what do you call it. Son in law." Ralph says, snapping his fingers.

Vanellope crosse her arms. Ralph shakes his head and picks her up. He places her in his lap.

"So? Care to explain?" Ralph asks.  
"I don't want to." Vanellope says. "But I guess I have to." She finishes.

She places her head on Ralph's stomach. He wraps his hand around her. Vanellope sighs and closes her eyes.

"When did you guys have your first fight?" Ralph asks.  
"I caught Candlehead sitting on top of him. Then I got mad at him after the roster race."  
"Why did you wait until after the race?"  
"I may have been a little too mad and sabotaged their karts." Vanellope whispers.  
"Why would you do that?"

Vanellope opens her eyes and looks up at Ralph.

"I don't know. I was really mad. I thought they were going to, you know..." Vanellope trails off.  
"Adult things?" Ralph asks.  
"Yeah. Those."  
"He would never. Well. He better never or I'll beat him into the ground."  
"No! Don't hurt him. I'm still mad at sarge for constantly hitting him."  
"Well she's probably up there hitting him right now." Ralph says.  
"She's here? Why didn't you tell me? We can't leave him up there with her." Vanellope says.

She jumps off his legs and runs towards the door. She opens it. Then she looks up the building. She sees Josh standing on the edge of the roof facing inwards.

"What's he doing?" She asks.

Ralph walks out of his shack and looks up as well.

"How about you come over here?" Josh yells, to someone.  
"We have to see what that stink brain is doing." Vanellope says, walking towards the building.

* * *

**_-10 minutes earlier-_**

* * *

Josh sits up. Calhoun walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. She leans in. Josh stands up and walks over to the couch. He lays down again. Still bleeding. Calhoun walks over. Then pushes Josh's feet off the couch. He sits up. Calhoun hands him a root beer. Josh grabs it. Then looks up at her. She reaches down and opens it for him. He nods then starts drinking.

"Long story short. Suck it up." Calhoun says, before taking a drink of her root beer.  
"Easier said then done. You maybe able to do it easily, but I suck at feelings. All the feels. " Josh says.

He takes another drink of his root beer. Calhoun does the same. Josh's eye twitches. He immediately starts chugging his root beer. He finishes it. Then walks over to the fridge and grabs another root beer. He opens it and chugs it.

"Crap soldier. Take it easy." Calhoun says.

Josh shakes his head. He chucks the empty root beer can behind him. Then grabs another one. He opens it. Then starts chugging it. Calhoun walks over and hits the can out of his hand.

"One was enough." She says.  
"One is never enough. Now I know, how 643 stands walking around like this twenty four seven. I feel loads better." Josh says.

He wipes his mouth. Then burps. Calhoun shakes her head.

"Don't get use to it. You're cut off." Calhoun says.  
"What? You can't cut me off! You're not my father!" Josh says.  
"Don't you mean mother?"  
"No. Felix is the kind, loving one. He's the one that kisses the boo boos." Josh says, making air quotes when he says kisses.  
"What does that make Wreck-it?"

Josh giggles. He raises his finger up. He starts laughing.

"He's the GRANDPA!" Josh yells.

He bursts out laughing. He slowly lays down on the ground. Then starts rolling around. He rolls towards the door and jumps up. He opens the door. Then runs for the stairs. Calhoun shakes her head again and walks after him.

"Get back here!" Calhoun orders.  
"You have to catch me!" Josh says, laughing.

He enters the stair well. Josh looks up the stairs. Calhoun tries grabbing him. He ducks, just in time to dodge her hand. He cartwheels up the first flight of stairs. Then backflips onto his feet at the top. Calhoun scowls. Then runs up the stairs after him. He jumps up, then off the wall to the next flight of stairs.

"Stop screwing around!" Calhoun barks.  
"I'm not screwing around. You are." Josh says, still laughing.

Calhoun runs up the next flight of stairs. Josh jumps off the railing to the next floor. He kicks the door to the roof open. He cartwheels over to the edge and lands on his foot.

"Haha. Aaaa. I'm depressed." He says.

He crosses his arms and waits for moment. Calhoun bursts through the door.

"What are you doing?" She asks.  
"Nothing." Josh says.

He skips sideways and cartwheels on the edge. Calhoun takes a step towards him. Josh leans backwards. He starts tilting over. He leans forward. Laughing. He cartwheels sideways again. He lands on his feet.

"Get over here!" Calhoun barks.  
"How about you come over here?" Josh yells.  
"No deal. Get your butt over here, before you fall off."

Josh shakes his head. He looks down the edge of the building.

"Ralph can take the fall. So why can't I?" Josh asks.  
"Well. Wreck-it is programmed to handle the fall. You on the other hand are not even programmed into this game." Calhoun says.  
"Yeah. So? I fall, what happens then? You guys go back to your lives. I get sent where ever you get sent when you get deleted."  
"Just shut up and get over here."

Josh shakes his head again. He takes a step off the edge. Calhoun lunges for him. He's just out of her reach. So he falls off. Calhoun hits the roof. She crawls over to where he was and looks down. Josh smirks when he sees her shocked looked.

"Haha. You were worried about me." Josh teases.

He jumps up from the balcony, onto the roof. Calhoun scowls. Then slaps him. Josh spins around. Then falls onto the ground. Calhoun grabs his collar and slaps him again. She drops him, onto the roof. He sits up and rubs his cheek. Josh sighs. Then places his head in between his knees. He grabs his ankles.

"What on earth are you doing?" Calhoun asks.

Josh starts rolling towards the edge of the building. Calhoun rolls her eyes. He rolls towards where the balcony is. Then he immediately uses his feet to launch himself towards the side of the building. Calhoun jumps at him, but she falls, before she catches him. He rolls off the side of the roof. Calhoun slams her fist on the ground. Then stands up. She walks over to the edge.

"What the heck were you guys doing?" Vanellope asks.

Ralph tightens his grip on Josh. Then pulls himself onto the roof with Josh in his hand and Vanellope on his shoulder. He puts Josh down. Josh throws his foot at Ralph. Making himself fall over.

"I don't know. He had a couple root beers and went loony." Calhoun says.  
"You let him drink?" Ralph asks, angrily.  
"He was falling apart. I told him to pull himself together. When that didn't work, I gave him a root beer. He finished it and grabbed another one."  
"Why didn't you stop him?"  
"I did when he started chugging the third one."

Ralph shakes his head. Then goes to pick up Josh. Josh flinches when Ralph reaches down.

"Easy kid. I'm not going to hurt you." Ralph says.

Ralph reaches down again. Josh backflips onto his feet. He staggers sideways.

"Vanellope talk to him." Ralph says.  
"Why me? He won't listen to anyone." Vanellope says.  
"You're the one he's most likely to listen to. He's listened to you the most, so far."  
"He's drunk. He's a moron."

Josh sits down. Then crosses his legs. He listens to the others argue about what to do with him. From bringing him back to Sugar Rush, to boxing him in a bunch of bricks.

"You guys know I'm right here, right?" Josh asks.  
"We do. God! Why do you have to be such a stink brain?" Vanellope asks.  
"Well. Apparently I'm too much of a moron to be anything else."

Vanellope bites her lip. Josh turns around and rolls onto his stomach. He starts crawling towards one of the chairs. Then he crawls onto it. He brings his knees up to chest. Then closes his eyes. Vanellope walks over.

"What are you doing?" She asks.  
"Trying to sleep." Josh mutters.  
"You can't sleep out here. You'll freeze to death."  
"As long as it won't be painful. I'm okay with that."  
"Just go inside! You can't sleep out here." Vanellope says.  
"I can and will." Josh says.  
"Josh Butterscotch! You will go inside and sleep in there!"

Josh sits up. Then turns to face Vanellope. He crosses his arms.

"Why? Why does it matter to you?" Josh asks.  
"I don't want you to freeze to death!"  
"Why not?"  
"What am I supposed to do if you're gone."  
"Live life. Race, rule your kingdom, hangout with Ralph and the others."

Vanellope punches Josh in the chest. Making him fall on his back. He closes his eyes. Vanellope walks over and lays down next to him. She wraps her arms around him. She looks over at Ralph and nods her head towards Josh. Ralph walks over and picks them both up. Vanellope tightens her grip on Josh's torso. She places her head on his chest. Ralph walks to the edge of the building and climbs down. He reaches the bottom and takes the two to his shack. Ralph opens the door and walks in. He places Vanellope and Josh on the bed.

"Is he on the roster tomorrow?" Ralph asks quietly.  
"No. He's not, but I am." Vanellope whispers.

Josh groans. He turns towards Vanellops and throws his arm over her. He moves his hand up and places it over Vanellope's mouth.

"Shhhh. I'm trying to sleep." Josh says quietly.

Vanellope licks his palm. Josh pulls his hand away and places it around her waist. She giggles an turns to face him.

"I'm sorry." She says.  
"Me too." Josh says.  
"Where am I going to sleep?" Ralph asks.  
"There's a chair made out of bricks over there." Vanellope says.

Ralph sighs and walks over. He sits down. Then closes his eyes. Vanellope grabs Josh's arm and puts it under her head to use as a pillow.

"Good night Butter bean."  
"Good night Sweet pea."


	20. Surge beat down

643 zooms out of the tunnel from Sugar Rush, not to far behind Vanellope. The gate flashes blue, 643's kart gets shut off. 643 presses the button to start his kart, but nothing happens. The top of his kart slowly opens up.

"Name?" The surge protector asks.  
"643!" 643 says.

The surge protector looks up from his clipboard. He jots something down and puts the pencil on top of his ear. He flips a couple pages over the clipboard.

"Says here, that 643 is from hero's duty." Surge protector says.  
"I was from hero's duty! Now I'm from Sugar Rush." 643 says.  
"You game jumped?"  
"Yes. I did. With permission from both games! I promise."

The surge protector pulls a walky talky off of his belt. Then brings it up to his mouth.

"Yeah. We got a game character going Turbo. Permission to use deadly force?" Surge protector asks.  
"Yeah go ahead. Permission granted." Someone on the other side of the radio says.

643 tries starting his kart, but again nothing happens. Surge protector grabs his stun gun. Then zaps 643. He jolts away and falls out of his kart.

"What the hell man! I said, I have permission from both games to be doing this."  
"Yeah. He's resisting. I'm going to need back up."

A couple more surge protectors show up and start kicking 643. He curls up into a ball.

"Damn this weak childish body! You're lucky I don't have my weapons." 643 yells.

Chun Li spots a familiar mess of blonde hair, surrounded by several surge protectors. She walks over, to see whats happening. She pushes the surge protectors away from 643. She kneels down.

"643, Is that you?" She asks.

He looks up at her. Then sits up.

"Yes. It is." He says.  
"Mam. Were going to have to ask you to step aside. This character is going Turbo." One of the surge protectors say.  
"I am not going Turbo! Okay. I am, but with permission from both games!" 643 tells them. "Just ask her!" He continues.

He points over to Vanellope, but his head drops when he sees, her, Ralph and Josh riding away on the train.

"Damn. Okay. This looks bad. I know..." He starts. "But there is an easy way to...RUN!" He yells.

He jumps to his feet and runs towards Tappers as fast as his now short legs will carry him.

Chun Li stands still for a second. She looks at the surge protectors. Then runs after 643. They both enter tappers. 643 jumps onto a chair, at one of the tables. 643 walks in. She spots him and walks over. She pulls out a chair and sits down across the table.

"So. What's with the new body?" She asks,

"It's a long story. It involves running, shooting cybugs and an evil overlord every one calls sarge." 643 says.  
"Sounds awesome!"  
"Yeah. I'm pretty bad ass."

643 sits down. He frowns, when he notices that his chin barley reaches the table top. Tapper zips up next to the table.

"Hey kid. Remember no root beer." Tapper says to 643.  
"I am not a kid! I just changed bodies." 643 says.  
"Well. You can't have root beer until you come back with your adult body. Can I get you anything else?"  
"Yes. Something to eat."

Tapper zips away and comes back with two plates of fries and two burgers. He places them down. Then zips away again. 643 starts eating the food. Chun Li does the same.

"So what are you up to?" 643 asks.  
"Nothing much. Just being bored." She says.  
"Are you going to that party next Sunday?"  
"I wasn't planning on it."

643 scrunches his face up. Chun Li looks up.

"Why? Are you planning on going?" She asks.  
"Yeah. I just need someone to go with." 643 says.  
"Oh. Well in that case. Will you take me to the party?"  
"It would be an honour to." 643 says.  
"But. Will you be able to get your old body back?"  
"Yes! I can and will. Don't you worry."

They finish eating. Chun Li waves at 643 as the train pulls into Fix it Felix Jr. 643 waves back.

"Ohhh. Life is good." He says to himself.

The train stops and he jumps off. He heads for the apartment. Then enters. The elevator takes him to Felix's apartment floor. He opens the door and walks in.

"Hey sarge!" 643 greets her.  
"What do you want?" She asks.  
"My body back."  
"So soon, give up already?"  
"No. I don't want to, but Chun Li wants to go to the party with me. In my old body."  
"Are you going to follow orders from now on?"  
"I won't like it, but I will." He says.  
"Okay. Well good luck. Your body is in your cot in the base."  
"Ehh. I'll wait until tomorrow to get my body back."

643 walks over to the couch and sits down. He places his head down on the arm rest. Then closes his eyes. Calhoun stands up and walks over to her and Felix's room. She decides to go to sleep as well.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush-_**

* * *

"Oh my land. What happened here?" Felix asks Bill.  
"The princess told me that Josh kid did it." Bill says.  
"Well don't you worry. I'll have it fixed in a jiffy."

Felix pulls out his hammer and enters the bathroom. He has the shower fixed in a matter of seconds. Bill enters the room with a mop.

"Would you like a hand cleaning as well?" Felix asks.  
"Be much appreciated." Bill says.

He walks out of the room and returns a minute later with another mop. Felix takes the other mop and starts mopping. They clean up the room, hallways and front entrance of the castle. Bill instead of having the bed dried, just rolls it out and brings in another one. He makes the bed.

"Well. Looks like we're all done! I will bid you farewell sire." Felix says bowing.

Bill bows back. Felix walks out of the castle and heads back to his game, but he gets stopped by Rancis.

"Heya mister! Have you seen Vanellope?" Rancis asks.  
"Why yes I have! She's in my game." Felix says.  
"Shoot. Okay. This one or this one?"

Rancis holds up two different pants. One chocolate brown with peanut butter coloured stripes and another, that's black with a chocolate brown stripes. Felix tilts his head.

"Well. What jacket are you wearing with it?" Felix asks.

"This ones!" Rancis says, pulling out his chocolate jacket.

"Okay that one." Felix points to the chocolate brown pants.

"Thank you!" Rancis yells, before driving away.  
"Nice kids."

Felix continues walking towards the exit. He manages to make it back to his game with out any interruptions. He sighs relived, when he steps into his apartment, but he raises an eyebrow when he sees the blood on the couch and 643 laying on top of it. He opens his mouth. Then closes it right away.

"What? No. Uhhh. Phooey." He stammers.

He shakes his head and heads to bed.

* * *

_**-one a.m-**_

* * *

"Stupid Calhoun" Vanellope mutters, prodding Josh's black eye.

He flinches at every touch. She squeezes his swollen cheek, making him wince.

"That hurts." He whispers.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do." She say.  
"You could get Felix's hammer."  
"Okay. Just wait here."

Vanellope slides off the bed and tip toes for the door. She looks at Ralph. He snores loudly, the back of his head still on the wall. She opens the door slowly and runs for the apartment. She glitches up the fire escape. Then glitches through the window, into Felix's apartment. She enters the room. The two sleeping on the bed make her tip toe again. She glitches over to Felix's belt, which is hanging on the wall. Reaching up she grabs the belt and takes it off the hook. The hammer slips off out of its holster and hits the ground. Before Vanellope can do anything. Calhoun is firing in her general direction. Vanellope yells and starts glitching around. Calhoun stops firing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Calhoun asks.  
"I need Felix's hammer to fix Josh's face, BECAUSE someones keeps hitting him." Vanellope says.

She picks up the hammer and skips out of the room.

"See ya chumps!" She says before slamming the door.

Calhoun looks down at Felix. Who is curled up into a ball, hands covering his ears. He sways back and forth slowly. Calhoun rolls her eyes and puts the pistol back under her pillow, before laying down again.

"A word of warning would be much appreciated." Felix says quietly.  
"Someone breaks into the apartment and you want a warning before doing anything?" Calhoun asks.  
"Well. Knowing Vanellope, she wouldn't have to break anything to get in,"  
"She still sneaked in. I don't take risks."

Felix slides out of bed. He gets dresses and heads for Ralph's shack to get his hammer back.

"You know stealing is wrong!" Ralph says.  
"I was just borrowing it, to fix Josh's face." Vanellope says.  
"Stealing and borrowing are the same thing for you."  
"Okay. What ever you say."  
"You have to give back his hammer."  
"Come on! Just a few more minutes. There is a lot of stuff I can fix here."  
"No. Now." Ralph orders.  
"Hmph. Fine."

Vanellope glitches outside the door where Felix is standing. Felix gets glitches backwards and hits the ground.

"What the heck happened?" Vanellope asks.  
"Oh. My apologies little lady." Felix says.

He looks around, but can't see Vanellope anywhere.

"Little lady?" Felix says.  
"What?" Vanellope says  
"Where are you?"  
"Right here."

Felix looks around, but still can't see her. He starts panicking.

"Vanellope? Where are you?" He asks.  
"I dunno. Its so weird. I'm in a black room by the looks of it."  
"Where though?"  
"I have no idea."


	21. The black room

"Where is this black room?" Felix asks.  
"I don't know! I have no idea where I am." Vanellope says.

Josh walks out of the shack, holding his hand up to his head. He leans on the doorframe.

"Felix! Stop talking to yourself. I'm trying to sleep." Josh says.  
"I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to Vanellope." Felix says.

Josh looks around. Then he looks back at Felix.

"She's not out here." Josh says.  
"Well, of course she is. Can't you hear her?" Felix asks.  
"No. Felix I think, you've taken one too many bricks to the head."

Josh closes his eyes and begins falling towards the ground. Felix hops over and catches him before he hits the ground.

"You need to rest Josh." Felix says.

Josh mumbles something. Felix leans close to his mouth.

"What is it?" Felix asks.

Josh mumbles again. Felix places his ear near Josh's mouth. Josh slaps him. Felix pulls his head back.

"What was that for?" Felix asks.  
"Don't touch me." Josh mutters.  
"We have to get you inside."  
"It stinks. Just lay me down, and walk away."  
"It's too cold. Vanellope would kill me."  
"Yes. I would. Bring him inside." Vanellope orders.

Felix picks up Josh. Then brings him over to the apartment.

"You're still touching me." Josh mumbles.  
"No! Not the apartment! The shack." Vanellope says.  
"Josh doesn't want to go into the shack." Felix says.  
"What? Who are you talking to...You know what? Never mind. I don't wanna know." Josh says.

Felix steps into the elevator. He reaches over, under Josh and presses the button.

"Take him to the shack!" Vanellope orders again.  
"He doesn't want to go to the shack ."  
"Felix. You're freaking me out." Josh says.  
"Sorry."

Felix steps off the elevator and brings Josh to his apartment. He's surprised to see Gene standing outside his door, with Calhoun next to him.

"Howdy Gene. What can I do for you." Felix says.  
"Nothing. I was just talking to your wife, about gun control." Gene says.  
"I am very sorry. She just got startled by Vanellope."  
"Well. Make sure it never happens again and get him out of here." Gene says, pointing to Josh.  
"Oooo. That snob is sure lucky, that I'm stuck in this black place." Vanellope says.

Felix shushes Vanellope in his head.

"It's just for tonight Gene." Felix says.

Gene shakes his head. Then walks over to the elevator. He presses the button and steps inside. Calhoun walks back into the apartment. Felix follows, Josh still in his arms. He sighs.

"I forgot about 643." He says.

Felix thinks for a moment. Then walks over to his room. He pushes the door open with his back and walks in. He places Josh in his spot.

"What are you doing?" Vanellope asks.  
"He has no were else to sleep." Felix says.  
"I told you. You should have brought him to the shack."

Felix shakes his head. He walks over to his closet and grabs an extra blanket, from the closet. He exits the room and lays down on floor, in front of the couch.

"Why didn't you just put Josh on the floor?" Vanellope asks.  
"That would make me a bad host." Felix says.  
"What am I supposed to do? I'm still stuck in the black place. I have to get out of here. I'm on the roster today."

Felix sits up. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Right. Sorry little lady. We will figure this out. We need help though." Felix says.  
"Josh can help!" Vanellope says.  
"No. Josh needs rest. Let's see if Ralph can help. If he's still awake."

Felix walks over to the fire escape. He steps out the window. Then hops down. He runs over to Ralph's shack and knocks. Ralph opens the door.

"Oh hey Felix. What brings you here, did Vanellope give your hammer back?" Ralph asks.  
"Yes. She did but that's not the problem." Felix says.  
"What is it?"  
"Vanellope is apparently trapped in a black room, of sorts and for some reason I'm the only one that can hear her."

Ralph raises an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Ralph asks.  
"Oh just dandy. Why do you ask?" Felix says.  
"Your'e acting all loony."  
"No. It's the truth! We need to help her."  
"Alright. How can I help?"  
"I don't know. I just know Vanellope needs our help."

Ralph steps out of his shack and closes the door behind him.

"She's on the roster today. We need to find her." Ralph says.  
"I'm right here!" Vanellope yells.  
"She said she's right here." Felix says.  
"Wait. You can hear her?"  
"Yeah. I told you. For some reason only I can hear her."  
"Sounds familiar."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know. But I remember something like this. I'll remember eventually."

They both walk towards the apartment. Felix enters through the fire escape, while Ralph climbs up the side. They both go to the roof.

"Why did we come up here?" Felix asks.  
"I'm just going to take a quick look at Sugar Rush." Ralph says.

He looks over at Sugar Rush.

"Why is he looking at my game?" Vanellope asks.  
"I don't know." Felix says.  
"I was just making sure she didn't just go home." Ralph says.  
"I'm right here!" Vanellope yells.

Felix sighs. His eyes shoot open.

"643! He was trapped inside Josh's head for ten years. Maybe that's what happened to Vanellope." Felix says.  
"It's worth a shot." Ralph says, shrugging.

After a couple minutes they're both in Felix's apartment. Standing above 643.

"Should we wake him?" Felix asks.  
"We don't have a choice. We need to find Vanellope."

Ralph sticks out one finger. He reaches forward, towards 643's face. He's about to poke him, when 643's hand flies up and grabs his finger.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me." 643 snaps.  
"Vanellope's missing. We have to find her." Ralph says.  
"I'm not missing. I'm right here!" Vanellope yells.  
"She said she's right here." Felix says.

643 groans, stretches his arms and sits up.

"You can hear her?" 643 asks.  
"Yeah and apparently no one else can." Felix says.  
"Ask her where she is."  
"Little lady. Where are you?" Felix asks, Vanellope.  
"I told you! I don't know." Vanellope says.  
"Ask her if she's in, what looks like a black room." 643 says.  
"Yes! I am!" Vanellope says.  
"She said yes." Felix says.

643 snaps his finger and jumps to his feet.

"Where is your guys code room?" He asks.  
"Gene is the only one that knows. Let's ask him." Felix says, walking towards the door.  
"It's almost two. You think he's still awake?" Says Ralph.  
"If he isn't, he's about to be." 643 says, following Felix.

643 knocks on the penthouse door. A moment later Gene opens the door.

"What is it?" He asks, angrily.  
"Gene. We need access to the code room and you're going to give it to us." 643 says.  
"Why, so you can go Turbo? I think not." Gene says, before slamming the door.

643 snaps his fingers. Then points at the door. Ralph punches the door breaking it open. Gene falls down the stairs. 643 wipes some dust off his shoulder. Then walks in. He picks up Gene by the collar.

"Okay. First, never slam the door I my face. Second, we weren't asking for access. We were telling you to give us access. So. Give us access." 643 says.  
"Over my dead body." Gene growls.  
"That can work."

643 picks up Gene and drags him out of the room, over to the elevator. The elevator takes himself and Gene to Felix's floor. 643 takes Gene into the Felix's apartment, into his room. He reaches under Calhoun's pillow and takes the pistol. He aims it at Genes head.

"No! Don't!" Gene pleads.  
"Scared? Good! You'll re-spawn. Don't worry." 643 spits.  
"I'll let you into the code room!"

643 let's go of Genes collar. Gene falls onto the ground. Calhoun narrows her eyes at 643.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks.  
"Looking for Vanellope. I have an idea about where she is." 643 says.

Gene starts crawling for the door. 643 stomps on his foot. Stopping him. Gene yelps in pain. 643 smirks.

"Your pain amuses me so much." 643 says.  
"If you are going to torture him at least muzzle him." Calhoun says, closing her eyes again.

643 grabs the back of Genes jacket and pulls him out of the room.

"Where is the code room?" 643 asks.  
"The basement. It's in the basement."

643 throws Gene onto the elevator and steps in after him. He presses the button for the bottom floor.

"Sooo. What do we do?" Felix asks Ralph.

Ralph rubs the back of his head. He looks around the penthouse. Which they're still in. His eyes end up at the bar.

"How about a drink?" Ralph asks.  
"Well. I'm sure Gene won't mind." Felix says, walking over to the bar.

Felix fixes them both a drink. He hands Ralph his drink. Then raises his cup to him. They clink their cups together and say cheers.

"So. Do you know what's happening between those two?" Ralph asks Felix.  
"Who?" Felix asks.  
"Vanellope and Josh."  
"Hey! Don't you guys start talking about us." Vanellope says.

Felix raises an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" Felix asks Ralph.  
"I mean how much they've been fighting. I think that party has them going crazy." Ralph says.  
"We are not going crazy." Vanellope says, even though Ralph can't hear her.  
"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation Ralph." Felix says.

Gene enters the code for the room. The doors slide open. 643 wraps the rope around his waist and jumps in. He floats around looking for Felix's code. It doesn't take long for him to find it.

"Alright. What does Josh call you? Sweet bean. Yeah. I'm pretty sure thats it." 643 says to himself. "Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of there."  
"But who's going to get you out." Gene says.

Gene closes the code vault. The door slides shut, cutting the rope. 643 pulls at the rope. He starts floating backwards.

"What a dink." 643 says.

He goes back to Felix's code. He spots a code that appears to be glitching. He smiles. Then removes the coding and let's it float away. It disappears.

"I hope that did it."

Back at the penthouse. Felix glitches out of control and gets slammed into the ground. Ralph runs around the bar and helps him up. Felix shakes his head.

"Are you okay?" Ralph asks.  
"Just fine." Felix says.  
"Oh you know. I'm fine too. Thanks for asking." Vanellope says.

Ralph turns his head. He smiles when he sees Vanellope laying down on the ground. He walks over. Then picks her up. He wraps his arms around her. She returns the hug.

"Are you okay?" Ralph asks.  
"I'm okay." She says.

She pulls her head off his chest.

"Why were you talking about me and Josh earlier?"  
"Well. I was just concerned." Ralph begins. He trails off for a second. "You and Josh don't get along all the time. It's not good." He finishes.  
"We don't fight ALL the time."  
"Yes, but you guys fight too much."

Vanellope frowns. Ralph continues.

"I mean, at first it wasn't much, but you guys couldn't even agree on where to sleep."

Vanellope opens her mouth to protest, but gets shushed by Ralph.

"You couldn't even trust him with the cupcake girl. On top of that, every time you guys argue he gets all depressed."  
"You think I don't?" Vanellope asks.  
"I know you do. That's why I think you guys should..." Ralph trails off again.  
"What, we should what?"  
"Take a break. I think you two should take a break. A long one."


	22. Goodbye sweet prince

Betrayal. That's the first thing Vanellope feels. Why Ralph would ask her something like this. Ralph tries pulling her in for a hug. She pushes him away. Then jumps down onto the floor.

"I know, you don't like the idea, but it's for the best." Ralph says.  
"For who, you?" Vanellope asks, angrily.  
"No. For you and Josh."  
"Ralph. I said, just butt out!"  
"You and Josh are going to strangle each other at some point."  
"Ralph is right little lady." Felix says.

Vanellope shakes her head. Ralph reaches for her. She glitches out of the way. Then runs for the hallway. She glitches through the floors to get to Felix's apartment. She runs inside. Then over to his room. Where Josh and Calhoun are still sleeping. She stops just outside the door, opens it a bit and peeks inside. Calhoun has her arm thrown over Josh's shoulders. While Josh has his head under the pillow. She gets startled when Ralph picks her up from behind. She starts kicking her legs in the air.

"Don't wake them up." Ralph orders.  
"I was only going to wake up Josh." Vanellope says.  
"No. You aren't waking him up."  
"Why not? I need to talk to him."  
"You do not."

Ralph turns around and walks out of the apartment. He brings Vanellope down stairs. Before he gets to his shack, he turns and heads for the train.

"Where are you taking me?" Vanellope asks.  
"Back to Sugar Rush. Felix said you're room is fixed." Ralph says.  
"What about Josh?"  
"He's staying here for a while."  
"What? No! Why?"  
"You know why. A break."

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush-_**

* * *

Ralph brings Vanellope into her room and places her on the new bed. She rubs the top of the bed. Then frowns.

"Where's my old bed?" She asks.  
"I don't know. You can find out later, but for now just get some sleep."

Vanellope kicks off her boots. Then takes off her sweater. She lays down. Ralph tucks her into bed. She closes her eyes. Ralph leans down and kisses her on the forehead. He walks out of the room. As soon as the door closes Vanellope opens her eyes and sits up. She wipes her forehead.

"You can't stop me from doing anything." She says.

She pulls her boots on. Then her sweater. She opens the window and glitches down to the ground. She peaks her head around the corner. Ralph is just exiting the castle. Vanellope rolls her eyes.

"Sheesh. You are so slow." She whispers.

She sneaks along the wall, towards the garage. Her kart is still parked outside. She jumps into her kart and starts it up. Then she drives towards the exit. She flies past Ralph, making him jump. He looks back at the castle. Then back to Vanellope. It takes him a moment to register what just happened. He shakes his head and runs after her.

"Get back here!" Ralph orders.

It's no use though. Vanellope's already gone. She pulls into the tunnel. When she drives through the gateway, a blue light flashes and her kart gets shut off.

"No!" She yells.

She presses the button, but to no avail. The surge protector appears. With his clipboard and pen. He clicks his pen and starts writing.

"Name." He says.  
"Augh! Vanellope Von Schweetz."  
"Where are you coming from?"  
"Sugar Rush!"  
"Where are you heading?"  
"Fix it Felix..."

She gets cut off by Ralph picking her up.

"She's going back to Sugar Rush." Ralph says. "No! I'm not. I'm going to his game."

Vanellope glitches out of Ralph's hand and starts glitching towards Ralph's game. Ralph groans. He picks up Vanellope's kart and runs after her.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

Vanellope glitches up the fire escape and into Felix's apartment. She freezes in place. The slice of bread in Felix's mouth drops out. He looks around. Then back at her.

"Uhh. Howdy little lady." He says.  
"Uhm. Hey. Is Josh awake?" She asks.  
"No. He is still asleep. My apologies."

Vanellope walks over to Felix's room and enters. Calhoun has now wrapped her arm around Josh. Josh on the other hand is now curled up into a ball. Vanellope glitchesabove the bed and falls onto it. Waking them both up. Josh rolls out of the bed. Calhoun jumps off. Calhoun reaches under the pillow.

"Damn! 643 still has my pistol." Calhoun says.  
"Can you all shut up?" Josh asks.  
"What is Josh doing in here?" Calhoun asks.  
"I put him in here." Felix says.  
"Wait. Was it Josh I had my arm around."  
"Yes. It was. Keep your hands off him." Vanellope says.

They all continue arguing. Asking questions answering them. While Josh curls up into a ball again. He covers his ears and screws his eyes shut. Vanellope grabs one of his arms and pulls him to his feet. Josh looks up at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost three. I just wanna sleep." Josh says.  
"You will. At the castle." Vanellope says.

Vanellope glitches them both out of the room and onto the fire escape. Josh clutches his stomach. He gags.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Josh says.  
"Don't throw up on me." Vanellope says.

Vanellope looks down. Ralph has just put down her kart. He runs into the building. Vanellope brings Josh down the fire escape. She glitches them both into her kart. She sits on his lap. Then starts the kart. She turns around and speeds out of the game.

"Ughh. Just shoot me. I feel horrible." Josh groans.  
"If you throw up on me I will throw you into diet cola mountain." Vanellope threatens.

She pulls into game central. Thankfully they don't get stopped by the surge protector. She drives into Sugar Rush.

"Why did you wake me and take me back here?" Josh asks.  
"I'll tell you later." Vanellope says.

She pulls in front of the castle. She jumps out of the kart. Then helps Josh out. Shes glitches into the castle. Josh gags again.

"No. Please no more glitching." Josh begs.  
"Sorry." Vanellope says.

Josh wraps his arm around her shoulders. She helps him up to the room. Vanellope opens the door.

"Dang. Felix is good." Josh says.  
"Yeah. They got rid of our old bed though." Vanellope says.  
"So?"  
"I had some things in there. Letters. You know incase something happened."  
"Oh. Okay."

Vanellope brings Josh over to the bed and lays him down. She jumps over to the other side of the bed and lays down as well.

"Good morning." Vanellope whispers.  
"Don't you mean goodnight?" Josh whispers back.  
"No. It's morning. So. Good morning."

Josh smiles and turns to face her. She grins.

"Good morning." Josh says.

He closes his eyes. Vanellope does the same. They both fall asleep quickly. They sleep for a while. There's an hour until the arcade opens when Josh gets woken up, by something landing on his stomach. He almost throws up again. He pushes the bag off of his stomach and onto the ground.

"Sorry." Ralph says, quietly.  
"Not cool dude." Josh says.

Josh slides off the bed and onto the ground. He looks at the bag Ralph threw on him. Then he looks up at Ralph.

"What is this?" Josh asks.  
"Clothes and some food." Ralph says.  
"Where are you going?" Josh asks.  
"The bags not for me. It's for you."

Josh grabs the bag and opens it and sure enough it's filled with Josh's clothes, some slices of pie and some candy.

"Where am I going?" Josh asks.  
"Away from here." Ralph says.

Josh pushes himself up to his feet. He closes the bag.

"Why?" Josh asks.  
"I told Vanellope you guys need a break." Ralph says.  
"A break? How long of a break?"  
"A long one."  
"Where will I go?"  
"Any where but here."

Josh looks over at Vanellope, who is still sleeping.

"Can I go to the other side of the castle?" Josh asks.  
"No. You can't stay in the castle." Ralph tells him.  
"You said anywhere."  
"Not here. Not in the castle. Any where in Sugar Rush, Hero's duty, my game. Just not the castle."

Josh frowns. He sits down on the bed.

"Why do we need a break?"  
"You guys are fighting too much."  
"So? You and Calhoun fight all the time."  
"That's different. Were not married."

Josh sighs. He gets off the bed. Then slings the back pack over his shoulder. Both being pre-occupied. Ralph and Josh didn't notice Vanellope sit up. Josh starts walking towards the door, followed by Ralph. Vanellope glitches up behind Josh, in front of Ralph. She grabs his shoulder and spins him around.

"You weren't actually planning on leaving?" Vanellope asks.  
"I don't want to. I totally don't want to, but maybe Ralph is right. We have been fighting. It's not good." Josh says.  
"We can stop fighting. We can get along!"  
"For how long?" Ralph asks.

Both Josh and Vanellope look at him. Josh looks down at the ground and leans on the wall. Vanellope looks between them. Ralph crosses his arms.

"Just let him go." Ralph says.  
"Where are you going?" Vanellope asks Josh.  
"Don't tell her." Ralph orders.  
"No! Do tell me."  
"Don't tell her. Just walk away."

Vanellope turns towards Ralph.

"Shut up!" She yells.

Josh grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. He wraps his arms around her.

"Don't go." She whispers.  
"I have to. Just promise me something." Josh says.  
"What?"  
"Don't stop racing."  
"Why not?"  
"It's in your code. I'll be watching. So try and win."

Ralph pulls Vanellope away from Josh and picks her up. Josh walks backwards a few steps. Then turns around and head for the exit. He manages to make it out of the castle, before his eyes become watery. He wipes his eyes and picks up his pace, towards the one place he knows no one will find him diet cola mountain.

"Well. That's that." Ralph says, putting Vanellope down.  
"That's that?! That's all you have to say?" Vanellope asks, angrily.

Vanellope enters her room. Then slams the door. Ralph turns around and knocks on the door.

"Go away!" Vanellope yells.  
"I will. I just wanna say it's for the best."

Ralph turns around. Then walks away.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

"I'm so lonely. So lonely. I have nobody, to call my own. OWN." 643 sings.

He floats around again. Looking for a way out, but to no avail.

"I am going to be stuck in here forever." He says, to himself.

He hits the door again.

"I'm going to miss the party! I'm not going to be there with Chun Li. I'm going to kill Gene. Over an over again."

He kicks the door sending him backwards. He sighs.

"Stupid Gene and his stupidness."

He floats back towards the door and kicks again. He floats backwards. This time he turns around, to look at the coding.

"I wonder how Gene would like being a glitch."


	23. Call of the wild

643 smirks as he watches Genes code float around aimlessly. He floats over to it and grabs it.

"Now to hide this. No. That's not good enough, but I know what is."

After he finishes with Genes code. He crosses his arms and waits for someone to come and fix Genes code. Well up above, everyone is panicking.

"Gene what happened?" Felix asks.  
"I...I don't know." Gene says, looking himself over.  
"Looks like you glitched."  
"Me? No! Never. I wouldn't do that."  
"I'm sorry to say friend, that you did just glitch."

Gene starts hyperventilating. Felix looks around. He pats Gene on the back.

"There...there has to be an explanation." Gene says.  
"I think, it's just our game. Maybe it's starting to break down. We'll be put out of order!" Mary says.  
"No. We are working fine. Maybe 643 accidentally knocked some cords loose, when he was getting Vanellope out of my head."

Genes eyes shoot open. He turns around and heads for the basement. Felix follows him. Gene scurries down the stairs and to the code room door. He quickly enters the code and the door slides open. 643 flies out of the door and jumps onto Gene.

"I will kill you! Over and over again!" 643 yells.

He grabs Calhoun's pistol and puts it on the side of Genes head. He cocks the pistol. Felix is immediately pulling 643 off of Gene. 643 starts shooting the pistol. A couple of the bullets manage to hit Gene, on the shoulder, cheek and side of his head. Gene cries out in pain and starts glitching uncontrollably. 643 starts laughing.

"What the heck is going on?" Ralph asks, running down the stairs.

Felix manages to pull 643 off Gene. Ralph picks up 643 and wraps his fingers around him. Felix taps Gene with his hammer. 643 starts thrashing around in Ralph's hand.

"Come on! Let me go. I won't hurt him. Much." 643 says.  
"Do not let go of him!" Gene orders.

Ralph looks at 643. Then he let's go of him. 643 drops to the ground. He instantly jumps onto Gene again. He grabs the pistol and tries firing again, but Felix has grabbed his arm. 643 starts shooting everywhere. Hitting almost everyone but Gene. Ralph picks him up again, but this time holds him.

"What the heck is going on?" Ralph asks again.  
"I made Gene a glitch!" 643 says.  
"You did what?" Gene asks.  
"Made you a glitch!" 643 says, again.

Gene jumps into the code room and starts looking for his code.

"Good luck finding it! I hid it very well. So well in fact that you could say it might as well be, DELETED!" 643 says.

643 starts laughing loudly. Gene begins hyperventilating again. Everyone watches as Gene floats around the code vault, searching for his code. 643 has started tearing up, from laughing so hard. Gene begins glitching furiously. Felix floats in and takes him out of the code Vault.

"Gene calm down. We will fix you." Felix says.  
"Sorry buddy. Even your hammer can't fix a glitch!" 643 says, finally calming down.  
"I am not a glitch!" Gene yells.  
"Your code would say, something different. Oh wait. You don't have a code!" 643 yells.

643 starts laughing again. Gene falls to his knees still glitching. Felix grabs his arm and pulls him up to the stairs.

"Gene you are going to have stay out of sight when the arcade opens." Felix says.  
"What about this glitching?" Gene asks.  
"We can get Vanellope to help you when the arcade closes." Felix says.

Gene starts protesting, but an alarm goes through the arcade, alerting the games that the arcade is open.

"Everyone to starting positions!" Felix says.

Everyone enters their apartments. Felix and Ralph head outside. Gene enters his penthouse and goes to bed.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush-_**

* * *

Vanellope trudges out of the castle. She's not in the mood for racing, but she's on the roster and Josh did tell her to not stop racing. She enters the garage. She stops walking when she sees Josh's kart sitting there. She looks at her kart. Then back at his. She straightens her back up and glitches into Josh's kart. She starts it up and exits the garage. She drives over to the speedway. Where other racers that are on the roster are waiting. Taffyta spots Vanellope. Vanellope stops in front of everyone.

"Hey Van!" Taffyta says, waving at her.

Vanellope throws her hand up. Giving Taffyta a weak wave. Everyone jumps into their karts. To wait for someone to play them. It doesn't take long for someone to sit in front of the wheel and starts playing. Vanellope fakes a smile as the player chooses their racer. They choose Vanellope and the race starts. Vanellope wins the race. The player goes to a different game.

"Atta girl." Josh says, proudly lowering the binoculars he has made from hollowed out chocolate and some glass, from 643's kart.

He watches every single race from the top of a large candy cane tree in the middle of the forest. Cheering when Vanellope wins, booing the other racers when they attack her with a power up or some how manage to win. When the arcade closes he thinks about visiting Vanellope, but decides against it. Thinking that Ralph will probably go visit her, making sure Josh wasn't around and he was right. Ralph shows up a couple minutes after closing.

"What do you want?" Vanellope asks, harshly.  
"Are you still mad?" Ralph asks.  
"Yes. I am."  
"I'm sorry, but we need your help over at my game."  
"Why? What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything. 643 messed around with the coding. He made Gene a glitch." Ralph says.

Vanellope's mouth twitches.

"So that snob is a glitch?" Vanellope asks.  
"Yes. We need your help to teach him how to control his glitch." Ralph says.

Vanellope starts laughing. She clutches her stomach as she falls down on the ground. She starts rolling around. Ralph crosses his arms.

"What a moron." Vanellope says.  
"Stop it. You know how bad it is." Ralph says.  
"Yeah. I know, but to have it happen to someone who hates glitches. It's just too perfect."

Vanellope wipes a tear from her eye. Then stands up.

"Ahh. I feel loads better. Thank you Ralphy." Vanellope says.

She turns around and skips towards the castle. Ralph follows her.

"Are you going to help or not?" He asks.  
"Eh. Give it fifteen years." Vanellope says.  
"He can't stay a glitch for fifteen years. Actually he could, but you would need to teach him how to control it."  
"I spent fifteen years not knowing how to control it. He could too."

Vanellope skips into the castle. She turns around before she closes the door.

"By the way. You're banned from the castle. See ya chump!" Vanellope says.

She closes the door. Then runs to her room. Ralph walks up to the door and knocks on it. Bill opens the door.

"The princess said you cannot come in." Bill says.  
"I don't need to come in. I just came to ask you if Josh came anywhere near the castle." Ralph asks.  
"No. He did not. Its been quite all day without him around. I like it."  
"You can keep it that way. Just make sure he stays away from Vanellope."  
"I will. You can be sure of that."

Ralph reaches a finger down towards Bill. Bill grabs it and shakes.

"Good luck Bill." Ralph says.  
"I'm going to need it." Bill says.

Ralph nods and walks away. Bill closes the door. He turns around and walks to the soldier barracks. He enters. The Oreos stand at attention.

"All right. We have someone to find and capture. Dead or alive." Bill says.

* * *

**_-Candy forest-_**

* * *

Josh hops down the branches from the top of the candy came tree. He lands on the ground and rolls.

"Okay first order of business. Food." He says to himself.

He begins walking through the forest. Searching for the least sweetest thing. Suddenly what resembles a deer flies past him. He jumps back. He looks at the direction the deer ran.

"Was that a deer? A candy deer. Cool."

He jumps into the trees and starts chasing the deer. The deer speeds up. It feels like an eternity chasing the deer. So Josh starts glitching after it. He glitches again and lands on top of it. He pulls out his sword and slices it's head off. It falls to the ground. He breaks a piece of the antler off and bites it.

"Chocolate. I love this game."

He hears some growling behind him. He whips out his pistol and aims it behind him.

"Well. At least I know what the deer was running from."

He starts shooting at the wolfs. Taking one of them down. The other wolfs jump at him. Josh glitches up into the trees. He sits down on the branch and keeps shooting. He runs out of ammo.

"Shoot. Well no. I can't shoot. Damn."

The branch he's sitting on flashes. His eyes shoot open. The branch disappears and he falls to the ground. He lands on one of the wolfs, making it fall over. One of the other wolfs pounce at Josh. He rolls out of the way. Then jumps to his feet. He starts running away.

"Crap. Which way did I come from? This way? No."

He turns his head. The wolfs are still chasing him.

"Oh hey dad. How did I die? Oh I was mauled to death by candy cane wolfs." Josh says to himself.

He jumps back into the trees. Then starts climbing. He reaches the top with no problem. He looks around. He spots diet cola mountain a long ways away. He sighs and looks back down at the ground. The wolfs have begun circling the tree.

"I guess, I'm stuck up here."

He takes another clip out of his backpack and reloads his pistol.

"It's my game all over again. Except now I have a pistol and instead of wood and grass, it's candy and sugar straws."

Josh takes the extra jacket out of his backpack and ties him self to the tree. He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

"What do you mean she won't help?" Felix asks.  
"She said give it fifteen years." Ralph tells him.  
"Fift...fifteen years? I couldn't. I...it's just I can't.." Gene stammers.  
"I guess you'll have to learn how to control it yourself." Ralph says.

Ralph turns around and heads for his shack. Felix brings Gene back into the building. 643 walks past Felix.

"Where are you going? Gene needs help." Felix says.  
"I am not helping him. He locked me in the code vault. It's his own fault." 643 says.

643 walks out of the apartment and over to the train.

He steps off the train and heads for hero's duty. He stops. Then turns to Sugar Rush. He breaks into a sprint. He plans on getting his body back today. He enters the sugary game. He spots Rancis driving up the road. Rancis stops next to 643.

"Have you seen Josh? I need to ask him something." Rancis ask.  
"No I haven't. Sorry." 643 says.

643 begins running again towards the castle. Rancis starts driving again. Out of the game. 643 reaches the castle and knocks on the door. Bill opens the door.

"Yes?" Bill says.  
"I'm going to talk to Vanellope." 643 says.

643 shoves past Bill. Then runs into the castle, up the stairs, to Vanellope's room. He doesn't bother knocking and enters the room. Vanellope jumps off the bed. The top of her head pokes above the bed. Revealing only her eyes.

"What?" She says.  
"I need my code out of this game and put back into my Hero's duty avatar." 643 says.  
"Okay! Just close the door. I'll be out in a sec."

643 steps out of the room and shuts the door. He places his ear on the door. He hears Vanellope curse, some rustling and the slam of a dresser drawer. He hears her stomping towards the door. So he hops away. The door opens. Vanellope hitches up her skirt and stomps past 643, grabbing his ear while doing so.

"Ow let go." He says.  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Vanellope asks.  
"Don't you know how to lock?"

643 notices her sweating and breathing heavily. She adjusts her skirt again. Then again.

"What were you doing?" 643 asks.  
"Nothing. So shut up." Vanellope says.

She pulls him into the throne room and throws him toward the code room tunnel. She walks past him and enters. She punches in the code. The door slides open, while she ties the licorice rope around herself. She jumps into the vault. 643 walks into the tunnel.

"Okay. Before you take out my code let me..." He begins.

He gets caught off by being glitched. His Sugar Rush avatar falls limp. Vanellope pulls herself back into the tunnel. She unties herself from the rope. She drags 643's body into the throne room where Bill is standing.

"Bill throw this body into the dungeon. Then get someone to bring this code to Calhoun she's probably in Fix it Felix Jr so there." Vanellope orders.  
"Right away your highness." Bill says.  
"Miss president."  
"Right. Miss president."

Bill takes the code from her. He gets some Oreo guards to take the now unused avatar to the dungeon. He gives the code to Duncan. Duncan hops onto his moped and drives off. Vanellope skips away. Bill turns to Winchell

"Have you found Butterscotch?" Bill asks.  
"Sorry sir. We haven't." Winchell says.  
"Keep looking. He wouldn't leave the game. Bring out the devil dogs and find him. He is not allowed anywhere near here or the princess."  
"Yes sir!" Winchell says, saluting.

He's about to leave, but Bill stops him. Bill then turns towards the code room.

"If you do not find him. We will resort to drastic measures." Bill says.  
"And what is the drastic measure sir?" Winchell asks.  
"If Turbo has taught me anything. It's that memory erasing can solve a lot of things. The princess cannot miss someone she doesn't know. But I do not want it to come to that. Are we clear?"  
"Yes sir!"

Winchell turns and walks out of the castle.

* * *

**_-Candy forest-_**

* * *

Josh wakes up, hanging upside down. He flips himself back on top of the branch. He unties his jacket. Then hops down to the bottom branch. He searches the area for any sign of dangerous candy creatures. It looks clear. So he jumps down onto the ground. He begins walking in the direction of diet cola mountain, one hand on the hilt of his sword. His other hand wrapped around the grip of his pistol.

"I should have just gone straight to the mountain. Stupid, stupid Josh. Ohh. I'll just take a scenic route. It'll be fun. Moron."

He peaks his head around a tree. Then rolls to the next tree. He sighs. Then starts walking normally. He takes his hands off his weapons.

"I wonder what Vanellope is doing. No! Don't think about her. Focus. Get her out. Forget about her."

He decides to climb into a tree, to see where he is.

"I can't do it. I'm weak. Maybe Ralph was right. I should stay away."

He reaches the top of the tree. He looks in front of him, but can't see the mountain. He turns around. Then groans.

"Of course! Of course I was going the wrong way!" He yells.

He jumps back to the ground. Then head the way he was coming from. Towards the mountain. His stomach growls.

"I didn't even get to eat the chocolate deer."

He sits down in front of one of the trees. He pulls his backpack in front him, opens it and pulls out one of the slices of pie. He opens the plastic bag it's in.

"Guess what Felix! No fork or knife!" Josh yells.

He starts eating the pie using only his hands. He finishes the pie. Then starts walking again.

"Why did Ralph want me gone so badly? Does he like Vanellope? No. Even if he did, he wouldn't try and get rid of me. Would he?"

Josh shakes his head. Then speeds up. He keeps his guard up. Listening for anything. The snap of a branch makes him dive behind a tree. He pulls out his pistol. The rolls out from behind the tree. He lowers his pistol.

"Wow. You scared the crap outta me. It's awesome to see you though!" Josh says.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

Felix shudders. Then hugs himself.

"What happened?" Calhoun asks.  
"I don't know. But I feel like giving Josh a stern talking to." Felix says.

Calhoun shakes her head. Then returns to cleaning her amour. Felix stands up and walks over to the kitchen.

"So my lady. What would you like for supper?" Felix asks.  
"What ever you cook. I'm starving." Calhoun says.  
"Alright. Anything is on the menu."

Felix decides to make spaghetti. So he gets to work right away. He cooks some spaghetti for them both. He hands a plate to Calhoun. She takes it, nods. Then starts eating. Felix sits down next to her and starts eating as well. Ralph knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Calhoun yells.

Ralph enters the apartment. He closes the door and folds his arms behind his back.

"What do you want Wreck-it?" Calhoun asks.  
"I'm having a problem with Vanellope. She's still mad at me." Ralph says.  
"What did you do?"  
"I made Josh move out of the castle."

Felix almost chokes on the spaghetti in his throat. Calhoun slaps his back, making his spit it out.

"Why would you do that?" Felix asks.  
"Well. I said they needed a break and you agreed." Ralph says.  
"I thought you meant a break from racing. So they could spend MORE time together."  
"What? No! I meant apart. More time apart!"  
"That's not going to fix their problem."  
"How do you know?"

Felix places his plate down and hops over to Ralph.

"I know Ralph. Me and Tammy are together almost all the time. We don't argue." Felix says.  
"Thats you two! The more those two are together, the more they argue." Ralph says.  
"Ralph you need to get those two over here. We will talk to them."  
"Just give them a couple days. I'm sure my way will work."  
"And if it doesn't?"  
"Then I will bring them here."

Ralph turns around and walks out of the apartment. Felix goes back to the couch and starts eating again.

"Why does Wreck-it care if those two argue?" Calhoun asks.  
"He believes he's responsible for Vanellope. Along with her and who ever she is partnered with and she is partnered with Josh." Felix says.  
"Theres no way those two will last. They're like a peanut butter and cybug egg yolk."  
"Don't you mean peanut butter and jelly?"  
"No. Peanut butter and jelly go well together." Calhoun says.  
"Are you saying those two don't go well together?" Felix asks.

Calhoun puts her empty plate down. She leans backwards and nods.

"She's this sugary princess that doesn't like being a princess. He's a violent ninja that prefers prince to vice president. He doesn't belong there." Calhoun says.  
"He may have not been coded for that game, but he sure does fit in there." Felix says.  
"Why? Because he dresses like them. He doesn't belong there. He belongs in a game like hero's duty or street fighter. Build his muscle up and he'll fit in perfectly in any fighting game."  
"Josh doesn't belong in a fighting game. Just because he can fight doesn't mean he should."

Calhoun places both of her arms on the back of the couch. Felix straightens out his hat. Then coughs.

"All I'm saying is that racing isn't his thing. I'm willing to take him into hero's duty." Calhoun says.  
"He doesn't want to go into hero's duty. He has a pet cybug." Felix says.  
"So? He wouldn't be shooting Stephen...I mean that damn bug."  
"He doesn't like killing things. He is barely able to fight. Remember Billy?"  
"Yeah I remember Billy. Don't remind me about that dirt bag."  
"Exactly. He loves it in Sugar Rush. He wouldn't leave his new friends or Vanellope."  
"Damn it Fix it. You're right."

Calhoun leans forward and picks up her chest plate. She starts cleaning it again. Felix picks up both plates and takes them over to the sink. He washes the plates.

"Think we should pay the little lady a visit?" Felix asks.  
"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." Calhoun says, sarcastically.  
"Come on. It'll be fun."  
"Fine."

Calhoun stands up and puts her chest plate back on. Felix walks out of the apartment. Followed by Calhoun. They step onto the train. The train pulls into game central station. They both step off and head towards Sugar Rush. Duncan spots them both leaving the game and stops them.

"The princess told me to give this to you." Duncan says.

He hands Calhoun 643's code. Calhoun looks at it. Then shakes her head.

"I'll meet you at the castle. I have to get private back into his hero's duty avatar." Calhoun says.  
"Alright! See you there." Felix says.

Felix heads for Sugar Rush. While Calhoun heads for her game.

* * *

**_-Hero's duty-_**

* * *

643 lifts his arm up and smells his pit. He instantly pulls his head back.

"Damn. I need a shower."

He sits up. Then winces. He rubs his back. Then shoulder. His whole body is sore and killing him. The door to his room slides open. Calhoun walks in.

"Good. It worked." She says.  
"Yeah. Thanks." 643 says.  
"Okay. Well have fun. I'm going to Sugar Rush."

Calhoun exits the room. 643 stands up and goes into his bathroom. He takes a long shower. He finishes, gets dressed.

"Well. I could go for a drink."

He exits his room, the game and heads for tappers. He sits down at the bar. Tapper zips up.

"Ahh. 643 my favorite customer. A kid was in here yesterday. Claiming he was you." Tapper says.  
"That was me Tapper. The Sugar Rush looking kid. That was me." 643 says.  
"Really? Well I'll be damned. Well. Good to have you back in your body"

He gives 643 a root beer. 643 happily drinks it. Chun Li sits down on the stool next to 643.

"Awesome! You got your body back." She says.  
"Yuppp." 643 says.

He then chugs the rest of his root beer. Then burps. He wipes his mouth and orders another root beer. One for Chun Li as well.

"So. Me, you. Party?" 643 says.  
"Yes. Me, you. Party." She says.

643 smiles then chugs his root beer. Chun Li does the same.

"Damn girl. You sure can handle your drinks."  
"I'm from a fighting game. I can handle anything."  
"I like that. I like that a lot. So wanna hang out for a while?"  
"Totally! What do you want to do?" Chun Li asks.  
"Game jump. Let's go explore the other games."  
"Sounds like a plan! Let's go!"

They both jump off the stools and run for game central station.

"Where do we go first?"  
"I haven't been into your game yet." 643 says.  
"Are you sure you want to come into my game? It is a fighting game."  
"Oh yeah. I could use the work out."  
"Okay. If thats what you want."

Chun Li brings 643 over to Street fighter.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush-_**

* * *

Felix knocks on the front door of the castle. Bill opens it.

"Hello Bill! Is Vanellope home?"  
"Yes. She is in her room." Bill says.

He opens the door wider, allowing Felix to enter. Felix bows and walks past Bill, up the stairs and over to Vanellope's room. He forgets to knock and walks in. Vanellope screeches. She glitches under the bed.

"Uhh. Little lady? It's just me." Felix says.  
"Doesn't anyone know how to knock? Get out! I'll be out in a second." Vanellope yells.  
"My apologies."

Felix steps out and closes the door. Felix covers his mouth.

"Is that cursing young lady?"  
"No! Fine. Yes it is!" Vanellope yells.  
"You should know better."  
"You should know how to knock."

Vanellope opens the door. She straightens out her skirt and steps out of the room.

"What?" She says, angrily.  
"I just came by for a visit. See how you're handling the whole Josh situation."  
"It sucks. It's sooooo boring. I have nothing to do."  
"What have you been doing?"

Vanellope immediately starts blushing. She bites her lip and looks down at the ground. Felix raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Vanellope stutters.  
"Uhh. Okay. So do you need to talk? I can help with anything."  
"Well. There is something I want to talk about. But I want to talk to Calhoun about it."  
"Okay. Is there something else I can help with?"  
"Yes. Can you take this to Josh."

Vanellope pulls an envelope out of her sweater pocket and hands it to Felix.

"I don't know where he is."  
"Please! It would mean the world to me!"  
"Alrighty little lady. I will do everything in my power to find Josh."  
"Thank you!"

Vanellope hugs Felix. Then pulls away. Her face turns serious.

"Do not open the envelope."  
"I promise I will not open it."

Felix turns down the hallway. Then hops as fast as he can out of the castle. He almost flies into Calhoun outside of the castle.

"Watch it Fix-it."  
"Sorry! I need to find Josh."  
"I can help."  
"Actually Vanellope wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"I have no idea to be honest."

Calhoun rolls her eyes. Then enters the castle. Felix turns and hops towards the racer village. Calhoun knocks on Vanellope's door. Vanellope opens the door.

"There you are! I need to talk to you!"  
"About what?" Calhoun asks.

Vanellope grabs Calhoun's hand and pulls her into the room. Vanellope scans the hallway before closing the door.

"I need help." Vanellope says.  
"With what?"  
"It's...Uhh. Well you see. It's complicated."  
"I don't have all day spit it out."  
"I mean I've heard some girls talking about it. But I've never talked about it myself."  
"What? Talked about what?"  
"I was kinda hoping if you could give me, the talk."


	24. Fun in the dungeon

"What do you mean he got kicked out?" Crumbelina asks.  
"Ralph made him leave because.." Felix begins.  
"Why? What did Josh ever do?" Swizzle asks.  
"Nothing it's just..."  
"So why did Ralph kick him out?"  
"Ralph believed that Josh and Vanellope were arguing too much."  
"That's so not true." Crumbelina says.

Felix tries calming everyone down. They all continue asking question. Until Rancis pulls up.

"Has anyone seen Josh?" Rancis asks.  
"No. He got kicked out of the castle." Taffyta says.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Ralph was probably just jealous."  
"So he got rid of Josh? What a jerk!"

They all start yelling questions.

"Hey! What are we doing just sitting around? Let's go get Ralph!" Rancis yells.

The Taffyta, Crumbelina, Candlehead and Rancis jump into their karts. While the remaining racers drive towards the forest. Gloyd stands still. He looks around. Then at Felix.

"Great job Felix. Now you got everyone worrying about Josh." Gloyd says harshly.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just came to ask if anyone knows where he is."

Gloyd jumps into his kart. Then drives to his house. Felix turns towards diet cola mountain and hops away. He stops hopping and starts walking.

"Fiddle sticks Ralph." Felix says.

He scans the forest looking for any sign of Josh. But can't see him. Felix makes it to diet cola mountain. He pokes his head into the cave.

"Josh? Are you here?"  
"No. I'm not." Josh says.  
"Its Felix. Can I come in?"

Josh goes silent for a moment. He peaks his head out from behind a rock.

"Is Calhoun with you?" Josh asks.  
"No. She's at the castle. Talking to Vanellope." Felix says.  
"Okay. You can come in."

Felix brings the rest of his body through the wall. Josh steps out from behind the rock. Felix stops walking and gasps.

"Oh my land. What happened?"  
"I fell off of Stephen when we were flying. Then I landed in a peanut brittle bush."

Felix walks over and looks Josh over. He pinches one of the peanut brittle thorns in Josh arm and pulls. Josh winces. Then pushes Felix's hand away.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?"  
"Vanellope wanted me to give this to you."

Felix pulls out the envelope from his back pocket. Josh takes it. He looks it over.

"What is it?"  
"I don't know. She specifically told me not to open it."  
"Oh okay. Well I'll open it later."

Josh puts the envelope in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"So. You flew Stephen. Where is he?"  
"I had him drop me off here. Then I let him fly away. So he could be anywhere."  
"Okay. That's great! Uhhh. How are you handling being kicked out?"  
"Oh just fine. I fell out of a tree, almost got killed by a couple candy wolfs, fell into a peanut brittle bush and it's only been a day."  
"Why don't you come stay at the apartment?"  
"No thanks. I'm just gonna stay clear of Gene and there is no way I'm sleeping in Ralph's shack again."  
"Do you want to talk?"  
"About what?"  
"I don't know anything."

Josh looks around the cave. Then back at Felix. He shakes his head.

"No. I'm good. Thanks for visiting though. I'm going to go out hunting."

Josh reaches into his bag and pulls out an extra clip for his pistol. He puts his bag down then walks past Felix. Felix follows him out. Josh jumps into the bushes, just at the edge of the forest. Felix hops in as well.

"I'll tag along. Male bonding and all that jazz."  
"Uhh. Okay. Just try and keep quiet."

"Can do."

Felix follows Josh through the forest as quietly as possible. Josh seems to have created a path of sorts. Josh checks behind a tree. He chuckles.

"Whats so funny?"

Josh leans behind the tree. He pops back out a second later, with a chocolate bunny in his hand.

"My snare caught a chocolate bunny. Chocolate bunny. I don't know. This game is just so weird. Yet it's so similar to my game."  
"How so?"  
"This whole forest is like a candy version of my forest. Well kinda. They're similar. Animals, different sized trees. I even managed to find a taffy river. I was thinking about building a tree house next to it."

Josh shakes his head and starts walking again. Felix quickly follows. He runs up next to Josh.

"How long do you plan on staying out of the castle?"  
"I don't know. Ralph is bound to forget about this whole arguing thing in a couple years."  
"What if he doesn't?"  
"Then give it a couple more years."

Josh reaches behind another tree. He pulls out another chocolate bunny.

"How many snares did you set up?"  
"Four. I set up four."

Josh continues walking. He hears something. He throws his hand up making Felix stop. Josh peaks his head around the tree. He immediately turns around and walks away.

"What is it?"  
"Bear. Some sort of candy bear."

Josh breaks into a sprint. Felix looks around the tree. He freezes in place. The bear breathes directly into Felix's face. Josh turns around to look at Felix. Josh walks back. Felix begins trying to pull his head out of the marshmallow bears mouth. Josh pulls out his sword and slices the bears head off. The bear falls down. Felix pulls his head out.

"Well. Good thing it wasn't dangerous."  
"Why didn't you warn me?"  
"I thought when I ran, you would run too."

Josh grabs the bear and starts dragging it back towards diet cola mountain. Felix grabs one of the paws and helps him.

"So are you taking Calhoun to the party?"  
"I plan on it. Yes. Are you taking Vanellope?"  
"I would. But I doubt Ralph would let me. Besides I'm going with Candlehead. I'm pretty sure Vanellope is still going with Rancis."

Felix grunts as he keeps pulling. Josh jumps to the other side of the marshmallow bear and starts pushing.

"Why are you taking this bear back?"  
"Supper. Roasted marshmallow."  
"Sounds delicious!"

Josh stops pushing, Felix stops pulling.

"Did you near that?"  
"Hear what?" Felix asks.

Josh turns his head back towards the forest. He pulls out his pistol and aims in into the forest.

"Devil dogs. I wonder what they're doing out?" Josh says.  
"Devil dogs? What are they used for?"  
"Bill uses them to look for people. I remember Ralph telling me they used them to look for him."

Josh puts his pistol away and starts pushing again. Felix begins pulling. Josh stops again.

"They're getting closer." Josh says.  
"You don't think they're looking for you?" Felix says.  
"Unless hunting is illegal here, they don't have a reason to be."

Before Josh starts pushing one of the devil dogs jump onto Josh knocking him to the ground. Josh kicks the dog off. Felix hops over to help. Felix gets zapped by a taser. Felix falls to the ground. Josh jumps to his feet. He's about to attack Winchell, but he gets zapped as well. Josh falls to the ground, twitching.

"Sorry kid. Just following orders."

Josh tries sitting up, but only manages to get to his elbows, before falling back down. Josh closes his eyes and blacks out.

* * *

**_-Street fighter-_**

* * *

643 let's go of Ryu's arm. Ryu sits up and rubs his arm.

"Damn dude. You sure do know how to fight." Ryu says.  
"Yeah. I'm awesome."

643 starts bouncing from one foot to another. He jumps up, spins and kicks the air.

"I'm feeling good. Nah. I'm feeling great!"

Chun Li walks up in front of him. She smirks and takes her fighting stance. 643 raises an eyebrow.

"You sure you wanna do this?" 643 asks.  
"You just got lucky. I'll give you a real challenge." Chun Li says.

643 takes his fighting stance. Chun Li jumps at him. 643 ducks and rolls under her. He shoots himself up using his legs, grabbing her legs. He flips her backwards. She lands. 643 is already in front of her. She stumbles backwards, startled by him. He steps forward and pushes her with one finger. Knocking her onto her butt. He smirks. Then reaches a hand out to her. She grabs it and pulls herself up.

"How do you fight like that?"  
"Sarge has me working out a couple hours everyday. Mostly on speed."  
"I haven't seen all of your game yet."  
"Hero's duty isn't the best place to go. Besides cybug shooting there isn't much to do."  
"Where do you want to go then?"  
"Let's go wrecking."

Chun Li raises an eyebrow. 643 smiles. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the game. They run over to Fix it Felix Jr.

"I think it's time you meet my family."  
"Family? I didn't know you had a family."  
"We kinda became a family. It's a long story."

643 runs over to Ralph's shack and knocks on the door. Ralph opens it.

"Hey 643. What are you doing here?" "  
Just came to introduce you to Chun Li. Say hello."  
"Hello. Chun Li."  
"Hello Ralph." Chun Li says.  
"Wait. You guys know each other?" 643 asks.  
"Zangief has talked to both of us about each other." Chun Li says.  
"Well that's awesome! No need to introduce you guys. Let's go meet her highness." 643 says.

He pulls Chun Li back to the the train. They get off the train and head for Sugar Rush.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush-_**

* * *

"Why do you want me to?" Calhoun asks.  
"You're the only one I can trust not to tell anybody!" Vanellope says.

Calhoun looks around the room. She sighs and sits down on the bed.

"Fine. I'll teach you what I can."  
"Thank you!"

Vanellope jumps up onto Calhoun's lap. Calhoun picks her up and puts her down on the bed next to her.

"I'll give you lesson I got when I was in school."  
"You went to school? How old are you?"  
"Its in my memories. Programmed memories. So shut up an listen."  
"Shutting up."

Vanellope lays down on her stomach and cradles her head in her hands. She begins kicking her legs back and forth.

"You're childhood is about to be over squirt."

* * *

**_-Fungeon-_**

* * *

"Wake up. Josh! Please wake up." Felix pleads.

Josh shakes his head. He looks up around. He starts struggling.

"It's no use. I've already tried." Felix says.  
"You have. I haven't."

Josh begins glitching he tries glitching out of the chains, but he just yanks himself up.

"Why did we get put in here?" Felix asks.  
"I don't know. Ask Bill. His damn devil dogs."  
"Josh! Watch your mouth."  
"We don't have time for this. We need to get out. Like now."

Josh tries glitching again. With the same results. His breathing becomes heavy.

"Augh! This is so much effort. Too much effort. Okay Felix your turn."  
"What do I do?"  
"I don't know. Do what you did last time you were locked up and Ralph saved you."

Felix thinks for a moment. He starts pacing back and forth. Josh looks up and back at Felix.

"How come you're not chained up like me?" Josh asks.  
"They just chained me to the wall." Felix says.

Felix pulls at the chain thats attached to his ankle. He sighs. Josh shimmies around, to face Felix.

"Oh sure. You get an ankle chain. I get four huge chains attached to my waist."  
"Well it's not like I'm able to glitch like you." Felix says.  
"Well. I guess it's game over for us."  
"No! We cannot give up!"  
"I give up."  
"Oh fiddle sticks your right."

Felix sits down. Josh turns away from him again. Felix leans against the wall. Josh squirms his hand around to his belt.

"Of course they'd take my sword."  
"They took my hammer as well."

Josh pulls his arm up. He grunts and yanks his arm. He keeps pulling. Nothing happens. Josh sighs.

"Okay Felix. Come up with a plan. I'm gonna take a nap."

Josh closes his eyes. After a couple minutes his neck has already become sore. He straightens his neck up.

"Yeah no. Not going to work. Stupid fungeon."  
"Language. Young man. I will wash your mouth out with soap."  
"As long as I get to eat the soap. I'm starving."  
"Didn't you eat today?"  
"I had a slice of pie. That's about it."

Josh yanks his arm again. He yanks again and again. His arm pops out. He smiles. Felix looks up from the wall.

"Well. It's a start." Josh says.  
"What now?" Felix asks.  
"Vanellope. She's bound to find us here eventually."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Things just seem to work out for me all the time."  
"Like getting kicked out of the castle, falling off of Stephen, almost getting mauled by wolfs and falling into a peanut brittle bush?" Felix says.

Josh turns his head towards Felix.

"Shut up Felix."  
"Okay."

Josh turns his head away. He tries sleeping again, but he feels something pressing against his chest. He uses his free hand to reach into his jacket. He feels the envelope Felix gave him from Vanellope. Josh smiles and pulls it out. He starts yanking his other arm to get it free. It pops out. Josh opens the envelope. He reaches in and pulls out a gold coin. He places it in his pocket and pulls out the letter. He begins reading it.

_"Heya Butter bean. I'm giving you this gold coin. So I better see you at the next roster race! If you don't come, I will hunt you down and slap you. Anyways. Don't be gone long. I hope to see you soon. I mean, I will see you soon. Be at the roster race. That's an order! Its really boring without you. I already miss you. So get you butt back here! Love V.V.S."_

Josh smiles. He begins blushing.

"That girl sure is amazing." Josh says.  
"Who?" Felix asks.  
"Sweet pea." Josh whispers.

Josh moves his finger from the bottom of the page. He brings the letter closer to his to face. He squints. He sees a red marking in the shape of lips.

"Is that lipstick?" Josh asks.  
"Lipstick? What do you mean?" Felix asks.  
"Oh. Nothing. Just shush."  
"You can tell me."  
"I know, I can. I just choose not to."  
"Is it something to do with the letter? Can I see?"  
"No! You cannot."

Felix stands up and walks over to Josh. Dragging the chain behind him.

"Come on just let me read it."  
"I swear to Litwak. If you come anywhere near this letter, I will bite you."

Felix reaches down for the letter. Josh pulls it away and tries biting Felix. Felix pulls his hand away.

"Do not bite me." Felix says.  
"I warned you. I said I was going to bite you."  
"I didn't think, you actually would."  
"I don't lie. You should know that. Try again. I double dog dare you."

Felix slowly reaches down for the letter. Josh clutches it to his chest. Then tries biting Felix again. Josh folds the letter and puts it back, inside his inner jacket pocket. Felix crosses his arms.

"Now young man. What is so important about this letter? What is on it?"  
"Nothing! Okay. Something, but nothing you need to see."  
"Is it something provocative?"  
"What is provocative?"  
"It's...well. You see." Felix begins stuttering.  
"Adult things?"  
"Yes! Exactly adult things!"  
"Well. Then no. There is nothing provocative."  
"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?"

Josh's eyes wander the room. He thinks for a moment. Then looks back at Felix.

"Feels. All the feels." Josh says.  
"Feels? What do you mean by feels?"  
"I don't know. Sarah said it all the time. Something to do with feelings. That's it!"

Josh shoves Felix away. Felix trips over his chain and falls onto the ground. Josh turns his back to Felix.

"That is no way to handle a situation." Felix says, straightening his hat.  
"I don't care. Just stay away from my letter."

Felix crosses his legs. Josh pulls the letter back out. He smiles again. Then hugs the letter.

"I'm okay with being here now. All I need is this letter."  
"That's great for you and all, but my game will be unplugged!"  
"Shoot. Your'e right. We need to get out of here."

Josh folds the letter and puts it back in his jacket pocket. He takes out the gold coin.

"Think we can use this for something?" Josh says.  
"Let me see." Felix says.  
"What? No. It's mine."

Josh hugs the coin to his chest. Felix sighs.

"I can't help, if you won't let me."  
"But Vanellope gave it to me."  
"I'm not going to take it. You have my word."

Josh hesitates before holding it out to Felix. Felix stands up and walks over. He grabs the coin and tries pulling it. Josh doesn't let go. Felix pulls again. Josh tightens his grip. Felix grabs the coin with both hands. Josh does the same. They both begin pulling on the coin. After a couple minutes of fighting for the coin. Felix manages to get the coin away from Josh.

"You need to work on your trust."  
"I don't trust easily. It's not easy. Especially since you and Ralph, both agreed I should be kicked out of the castle."  
"I meant, you two should take a break from racing! Spend more time together!"  
"Why didn't you say that?"  
"I thought that's what Ralph was saying!"

Josh turns his back on Felix again. Then crosses his arms.

"Just figure out how to get us out." Josh orders.

Felix silently gets to work.

* * *

**_-Vanellope's room-_**

* * *

"Wait! So you have to love someone to do it?"  
"You don't HAVE to, but it would be smart to. Why do you plan on not doing it with Josh?"  
"What? No. I wasn't planning on doing it." Vanellope says, blushing.  
"Right. Sure. What ever you say squirt. Any other questions?"  
"Yeah. How do you know when to, you know. Do it."  
"You don't. It just happens."

Calhoun stands up and begins walking towards the door. Vanellope jumps off the bed and walks next to her.

"You seem to have managed the talk better than most kids."  
"Really? That's cool! I guess. So. What do you plan on doing now?" Vanellope asks.  
"Find Fix-it and go home."  
"Felix is out looking for Josh."

"Where did Josh go?" Calhoun asks.

Vanellope shrugs. She glitches up, onto Calhoun's back. She wraps her arms around her neck.

"He could have gone anywhere."  
"Well. We better get looking. Do you have anything of Josh's?"

Vanellope and Calhoun turn around and head back to the room. They enter it.

"Why do you need something of Josh's?"  
"My tracker can track more than cybugs."

Vanellope jumps off of Calhoun's back and runs over to Josh's dresser. She opens it. Her heart stops. She opens another dresser and another. She starts panicking.

"It's all gone." She whispers.  
"What? What's all gone?"  
"Josh's stuff! It's all gone. Ralph must have gotten rid of everything!" Vanellope says.  
"You have nothing of his? Clothing, hair, blood?"  
"Blood? Why would I have his blood?" Vanellope asks.  
"I don't know. You're pretty weird." Calhoun says.

643 walks into the room, dragging Chun Li behind him.

"Howdy your highness! I'd like you to meet Chun Li."  
"I'm not in the mood, 643. Me and Calhoun are going to look for Josh and Felix."

Vanellope stomps out of the room. Followed by Calhoun.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

Ralph gets pulled over to the door, by the sound of engines. Thinking it's Vanellope he opens the door. He's surprised to see some of the Sugar Rush racers.

"Uhhh. Hello kids. What can I do for you?"  
"We found out, that you had Josh get kicked out of the castle. Why? Is it because you like Vanellope?" Taffyta asks.  
"What no!"  
"Then why don't you like Vanellope? Is she not good enough for you?" Rancis asks.  
"I like Vanellope, but..."  
"Ah ha! So you admit that you wanted Josh gone!" Taffyta says.  
"I don't know what were yelling about!" Candlehead yells.

They all stop yelling and look at Candlehead.

"Sorry. I kinda zoned out." Candlehead says.  
"We were about to get Ralph to admit, that he wanted Josh gone so he could be prince of Sugar Rush." Crumbelina says.  
"What? No! I don't want to be prince of Sugar Rush!"  
"Why not? Do you hate our game or something? Is it too sweet for you? Or do you just hate kids?" Taffyta asks.  
"Welp. I'm done here. I'm going to tappers." Ralph says.


	25. Sugar Rush rescue squad

Rancis drives in front of Ralph, stopping him. Rancis jumps onto the hood of his kart, and crosses his arms.

"What did you do to Josh?" Rancis asks.  
"Why do you care?" Ralph asks.  
"Because if Josh is missing, Vanellope would be sad. Then she wouldn't want to go to the party."  
"I didn't do anything. Last time I saw him he was leaving the castle."  
"Where did you take him?"  
"I didn't take him!" Ralph yells.

Rancis wipes some spit off his cheek. Then jumps back into the driver seat.

"We got our eyes on you Wreck-it." Rancis says.  
"Lets go! We have a prince to find." Taffyta says, driving past Rancis.

Rancis follows her in his kart. Candlehead and Crumbelina are not too far behind the other two. Ralph rolls his eyes and heads for the train. He sits down in one of the seats and the train pulls away.

"I'm already regretting this whole thing." He mutters.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush-_**

* * *

"Cheery bunch you got here." Chun Li says.  
"I promise they're not usually like this. Unless Josh is involved. Well if its just Josh and Vanellope its fine. Unless Ralph is with them. But other than that its fine. Unless its just Josh and Calhoun. Then its not fine. Unless Felix is with them. You know what? Just stick with Vanellope and Josh. They're your best bet."

Chun Li laughs. Then follows 643 as he walks out of the door. 643 catches up to Calhoun and Vanellope just outside the castle.

"Why are you guys looking for Josh and Felix?" 643 asks.  
"Calhoun wants to go home. And I want to see Josh." Vanellope says  
"Doesn't Ralph want you to stay away from Josh?"  
"I don't care. I want to see Josh. So I'm going to see Josh."

They all head towards diet cola mountain. They don't make it far, before Taffyta, Rancis, Crumbelina and Candlehead show up.

"Were going to help look for Josh." Taffyta says.  
"Okay. Well. We're heading for diet cola mountain. Why don't you guys circle around the other way?" Vanellope says.  
"Okay. Will do."

Taffyta turns around and head the other way, followed by Rancis, Crumbelina and Candlehead.

"Doesn't Josh have a kart?" Calhoun asks.  
"Yeah. Why?" Vanellope says.  
"Well. That's something of his. It's worth a shot."

Vanellope runs over to the garage. Followed by the other three. She opens the garage door and lets the others in. Calhoun walks over to the kart. She breaks a piece of the steering wheel off. Vanellope tries protesting, but Calhoun shushes her. Calhoun presses a button on her tracker, and slot on the side opens up. She places the steering wheel bit inside, and shuts it. Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"Weird. It says Josh is right behind me." Calhoun says.

Calhoun turns around towards Vanellope. She waves the tracker around the room. She points it at Vanellope, and it starts beeping.

"Was Josh the last one to use the kart?" Calhoun asks.  
"No. I was. I used it to race." Vanellope says.

Calhoun sighs. Then puts the tracker back onto her belt.

"Well, this tracker isn't going to be any help then. Unless you have something that Josh has touched." Calhoun says.  
"No. At least, I don't think so." Vanellope says.  
"I guess we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." 643 says.  
"What do you mean old fashioned way?" Calhoun asks.  
"Back in mine and Josh's game, Josh had a friend named Reginald. Nice guy. Native. He taught Josh how to shoot a bow and arrow, make a bow, set snares, traps and best of all, how to track animals." 643 says.  
"So? Did he teach you too?" Vanellope asks.  
"Yeah. I was trapped in Josh's head for ten years, remember? I was there for all the lessons. And Josh is Josh. So he shouldn't be too hard to find."  
"Okay! Lets go find him then!"

They all exit the garage and head for diet cola mountain. Bill stands in one of the towers of the castle. Watching them walk towards the mountain. He turns to face Duncan and Winchell.

"Don't let them find Butterscotch. Get rid of the princess three friends. Set up the glitch proof chain in her room and lock her up until the roster race." Bill orders.  
"Right away sir!" Both of the donuts say.

They run out of the tower and do what they are told.

* * *

**_-Candy forest-_**

* * *

Rancis dangles upside down tied to a tree. While the other three try and figure out how to get him down.

"Lets throw rocks at him until he falls down." Candlehead says.  
"I like that idea. But I don't think that will work." Taffyta says.  
"Please just get me down!" Rancis begs.  
"Where the heck did that licorice rope come from anyways?" Crumbelina asks.  
"Think about it. Who do we know that can do stuff like this." Taffyta says.  
"Josh? Why would he do this?" Candlehead asks.  
"Food probably. There are a lot of animals around her to eat."  
"So. He makes a rope trap?"  
"For food. This is good. He can't be far."

Taffyta, Candlehead and Crumbelina begin walking away. Deeper into the forest.

"Hey! What about me?" Rancis yells.

They all stop walking and turn around.

"Sorry. Forgot about you." Taffyta says.

They walk back over, and start thinking of a plan to get him down. Candlehead bends over and picks up a pop rock. She throws it at Rancis hitting him on the cheek.

"Ow! Hey! No!"  
"We don't have any other plans." Taffyta says.

The three girls begin picking up pop rocks, and throwing them at Rancis. Hitting him, but not doing anything. Candlehead gets one good throw at the rope, making it break a bit.

"Guys! Throw at the rope! Not Rancis." Candlehead says.

They start aiming higher, and throwing harder. Finally the rope breaks, and Rancis falls to the ground. He screams as falls. He hits the ground hard. Candlehead walks over and helps him up.

"That really hurt!" Rancis says.  
"Sorry. We got you down though." Candlehead says, cheerfully.  
"Great. We got him down. Lets keep looking." Taffyta says.

They all agree and start walking, Rancis on the other hand is limping. Candlehead walks up next to him.

"Need a hand?" She asks.  
"That would be great." Rancis says.

Rancis wraps his arm around her shoulders. She straightens him out. Then speeds up, to catch up with the other two.

* * *

**_-Somewhere else in candy forest-_**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" 643 asks.  
"Hear what?" Vanellope asks.  
"Sounded like a girl screaming."  
"You don't think the others are getting attacked. Do you?"  
"Probably. They're probably getting mauled by wolfs or bears right now."

Vanellope hugs herself, and looks down at the ground. Calhoun slaps 643 on the back of the head. He throws his arms up.

"Watch out for the hill." Chun Li says.  
"What hill?" Vanellope asks.

Vanellope takes a step to the side and slides down the hill. No one notices. 643 looks back at the others.

"Did you guys know there are birds here? They look so cool." 643 says

Calhoun looks back at him. She narrows her eyes and looks around. She pulls out her assault rifle. 643 does the same.

"What is it?" 643 asks.  
"Wheres short stack? Where is she?" Calhoun asks, angrily.  
"I don't know. I looked away for literally one second, and she was go..." 643 begins.

He aims his guns into the trees. Calhoun sighs, and lowers her gun.

"You're looking for predator, aren't you?" Calhoun asks.

643 looks at her, for a second. Then goes back to the trees.

"Yes." He whispers.  
"Even if he was in this game, he would be invisible." Calhoun says.  
"Not entirely. He has a tell tale shimmer."

He hears a twig snap. He begins unloading his gun into the bush. After a couple seconds of shooting, he runs out of ammo. He lowers his gun. Calhoun walks over. She leans into the bush and pulls out a chocolate rabbit, filled with bullet holes. She drops the rabbit onto the ground.

"Well. At least you're a good shot." Calhoun says.  
"That could have easily been predator. He hunts everything." 643 says.  
"Why would he be in Sugar Rush?"  
"Same reason most of are right now. Looking for Josh."  
"Why would predator be looking for Josh?"  
"The worlds deadliest animal. Man."  
"Josh isn't a man. He's a boy."  
"Male. Human. Whatever."

At the bottom of the hill Vanellope sits up and wipes herself off. She tries walking back up the hill, but the hill is too steep.

"Shoot. I'll have to find another way up."

She tries glitching up, but ends up sliding back down. She looks around. She looks behind her and sees a taffy river.

"I could go for a swim."


	26. Sugar Rush rescue squad: The teams

_**-Team Rainbow snow cone: Snowanna. Swizzle. Adorabeezle.-**_

* * *

Swizzle takes off his helmet. He places it on the ground, and picks up the deer head. He puts the deer head on. Then poses heroically.

"Look! I'm deer man! Half deer, half man. I'm Dan!" Swizzle says.

Adorabeezle giggles. Snowanna shakes her head, and crosses her arms.

"We ain't got time for that! This ain't right! You can't just kill a deer, and leave it to melt." Snowanna says.  
"Maybe he had no choice." Swizzle says, pointing at the dead wolfs.

They all walk over. Adorabeezle kneels down next to one of the wolfs. She rubs the side of it's head.

"You think he got attacked?" Adorabeezle asks.  
"He must have, to leave a perfectly good deer just sitting here." Snowanna says.  
"Oh would you just forget about the deer." Swizzle says.  
"I will. So which way did he go running off in?"  
"That way, by the looks of it." Adorabeezle says, pointing in the direction of some fallen down branches and crushed bushes.

They walk the way Josh ran in. Swizzle stops walking. He looks behind them.

"Think there are more wolfs around?" Swizzle asks.  
"If there were, we probably would have been eaten by now." Snowanna says.  
"You're probably right. Let's get out of here."

They start walking again. They find two paths. Where Josh had gone the wrong way and had to turn around. They look in both directions. They're about to choose where to go when they hear Rancis scream.

"Was that Rancis?" Swizzle asks.  
"Yeah. Sounded like it. I wonder what happened." Adorabeezle says.  
"Probably gettin his ass chewed off by a candy cougar." Snowanna says.

They all look around the forest. Then back at both pathways.

"Which way do we go?" Swizzle asks.  
"Eenie meanie miny that one!" Adorabeezle says, running down the left pathway.

Snowanna and Swizzle follow her down the pathway. They make it to the end, in no time.

"It just ends. Why does it just end?" Swizzle asks.  
"This was probably the wrong way. He might have walked this way accidentally." Adorabeezle says.  
"Who would be stupid enough to walk the wrong way?" Snowanna asks.  
"He might have just changed his mind. Then turned around." Swizzle says.  
"Well. Let's go check the other way then." Adorabeezle says.  
"We ain't gonna be able to do that."

Swizzle and Adorabeezle turn around to look at what Snowanna's looking at. Adorabeezle freezes in place. Swizzle grabs her hand, and begins running through the forest. Snowanna watches them run away.

"Oh. Now I know, you all did not just leave me, to be attacked by these damn wolfs!" Snowanna yells.  
"Come on!" Swizzle yells.

Snowanna turns to face to the wolfs. One of the wolfs growl. Snowanna snaps her fingers, while waving her hand around. Then turns around and walks away. One of the wolfs jump at her. She spins around, and kicks the wolf away. It whimpers. Another wolf jumps at her. Snowanna rolls under it, then kicks it's stomach. It flips over, and hits the ground. It crawls away. She rolls onto her feet, grabs the head of a wolf and snaps it's neck. The other wolfs begin circling her.

"None y'all want any of this." Snowanna says. she jumps at them.

* * *

**_-Team Re-colour:Torvald Batterbutter. Sticky Wipplesnit. Nougetsia Brumblestain. Citrusella Flugpucker._**

* * *

"Sheesh. Why do we always get stuck together?" Sticky asks.  
"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Nougetsia asks.  
"Would you guys shut up. We're the biggest team. So everyone else expects us to find something." Torvald says.  
"We just have one extra person." Citrusella says, quietly.  
"One person can make a difference." Torvald says.

They enter the forest. Sticky trips over one of the bear paws. She hits the ground face first.

"What the heck? Guys theres a marshmallow bear just chilling here." Sticky says.  
"What...what do you think happened to it?" Citrusella asks.  
"By the looks of it. Someone cut its head off." Torvald says.  
"I can see that. But why?" Sticky asks.  
"Do you think, that it attacked them." Citrusella asks. "I feel bad for the poor thing." Citrusella continues.  
"Don't. If it got its head cut off it was for a good reason." Torvald says.

Sticky picks a piece of the paw and places it in her mouth. Citrusella's jaw drops.

"Don't eat him. We have to bury him." Citrusella says.  
"Why let it go to waste? I'm starving." Sticky says.  
"It was a living creature. Don't you want us to bury you?"  
"You wouldn't need to bury me. I would respawn, and if it was outside of our game, there would be nothing to bury.  
"Well. I still don't think you should eat it."

Torvald sighs, and rubs her temples. While Sticky and Citrusella continue arguing. Tovald stomps her foot down.

"Seriously! Lets just find Josh." Torvald says.  
"Why are we helping find Josh anyways?" Sticky asks.  
"Hes our prince. Why wouldn't we?"  
"I say hes Vanellope's problem."  
"Vanellope is our princess. Her problems are our problems."  
"Why could't we take our karts? It would be much faster."  
"Say Josh is stuck in a hole. If we were flying around in our karts, we wouldn't be able to hear him screaming for help."

Citrusella stops petting the dead bear. She looks up at the two.

"Josh would't call for help. He would be able to get out of a hole." Citrusella says.  
"What if both of his legs were broken?" Sticky asks.  
"Then he would use his arms."  
"What if his arms were broken?"  
"Then he would use his glitching."

Sticky shakes her head. Shes about to speak again, when she hears Rancis scream.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Nougetsia says.  
"Judging by that scream, not to well." Sticky says.  
"What scream?" Citrusella asks.

Sticky looks down at Citrusella, and shrugs.

"It sounded like Rancis." Sticky says.  
"Do you think hes okay?" Citrusella asks.  
"Probably not. Knowing Rancis hes probably gotten himself into trouble."  
"Should we go, and help him?"  
"No. Hes with Taffyta, Crumbelina and Candlehead. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Citrusella stands up, and heads into the forest. The others look at eachother. Then follow her into the forest. They make it pretty far into the forest, before stopping. Citrusella stops beside a tree. She leans behind it.

"Oh no!" Citrusella yells.  
"What? What happened?" Sticky asks.

Citrusella leans back with a chocolate bunny in her hands. She begins cradling it in her arms.

"Poor little guy. He got caught in somesort of trap." Citrusella says.  
"Oh would you just let it go. We have other things to do." Sticky says.  
"Who would do such a thing?"  
"Well. No one else besides Josh was out here. He was probably hunting for food."  
"Maybe Josh was the one that cut the bears head off." Citrusella  
"It probably was. You should totally beat the crap out of him." Sticky says.  
"No. Josh was probably just defending himself."

Sticky rolls her eyes. Then keeps walking. Nougetsia follows her. Torvald stops next to Citrusella.

"Come on. We don't have all day. We still have to do the roster race." Torvald says.  
"Can't we help the bunny?" Citrusella asks.  
"It's dead. Unless you have magical powers you can't help it."

Citrusella sighs. She puts the bunny down. Torvald helps her up. They both quickly follow Sticky and Nougetsia.

* * *

**_-Team 2: Minty Zaki. Jubileena Bing-Bing. Gloyd Orangeboar.-_**

* * *

"I still think we should name our team." Jubileena says.  
"We need to get Gloyd first. We all need to come up with a name." Minty says  
"He shouldn't get to help choose. He left before we even made the teams. We got stuck with him."  
"He's still on our team. Regardless of how he ended up on it."

Minty walks up to Gloyd's door, and knocks on it. A couple seconds pass. Gloyd opens the door. He leans on the door frame, he swallows the pumpkin seeds in his mouth.

"Sup?" Gloyd says, before putting more seeds in his mouth.  
"You're on our team. So let's go." Minty says.  
"Team for what?"  
"To find Josh. He's missing."

Gloyd walks back into his house and slams the door. Minty looks back at Jubileena. Jubileena shrugs.

"Told ya. Lets just go and look." Jubileena says.  
"No. We need all the people we can get. Just because Gloyd doesn't like Josh, doesn't mean hes not going to help look." Minty says.  
"How are you going to get him to help?"  
"At candy cane point if I have to."

Minty looks above Gloyd's door. She spots an open window on the second floor. She gestures for Jubileena to come up the stairs. So she does.

"Okay. Give me a boost." Minty says.  
"What, why?" Jubileena asks.  
"I'm going inside, and dragging him out here."  
"Why don't you just walk in the front door?"

Minty reaches forward. She grabs the door knob and jiggles it.

"Yeah. That's what I though. Locked." Minty says.  
"Okay. Fine. Just hurry up." Jubileena says.

Jubileena wraps her hands together. Allowing Minty to stand on them. She lifts Minty up. Minty jumps off of Jubileena's head. She grabs onto the window sill. Then pulls herself in. She rolls on the ground. She stands up, and brushes herself off. She runs down the stairs. She reaches the bottom, and jumps onto Gloyd.

"Ahh. What the hell? How did you get in here?" Gloyd asks.  
"There was a window open upstairs." Minty says.

Minty stands up, and drags Gloyd towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Gloyd asks.  
"You are going to help us find Josh. Wether you like it or not." Minty says.  
"Which is not."

Minty unlocks the door. Jubileena opens it for her. Minty drags Gloyd out. Then helps him up to his feet. Gloys turns around and tries going back into his house. Minty spins him around. Jubileena walks inside and closes the door. Gloyd hears the door lock. Then running. Jubileena jumps out of the window and lands on the ground.

"Did you just lock my door from the inside?" Gloyd asks.  
"Yes. I did. So, now you have to help us." Jubileena says.  
"I don't have to."  
"But you are going to." Minty says.  
"We got stuck with you. So you are going to be stuck with us." Jubileena says.

They both grab one of Gloyd's arms and start dragging him towards candy forest.


	27. Sugar Rush rescue squad: Candy capture

_**Sugar Rush rescue squad:**_ **_ Capture the candy_**

* * *

_**-Team Rainbow snow cone-**_

* * *

Swizzle stops running along with Adorabeezle. They both look back.

"Where's Snowanna?" Swizzle asks.  
"Maybe she stayed back, and fought the wolfs." Adorabeezle says.  
"Oh...I feel bad for the wolfs."  
"You think they're okay?"  
"If they're fighting Snowanna, I'm going to say no."

They turn around, and head back to Snowanna. They stop a couple feet away. Snowanna is surrounded by a pile of wolf pieces. Snowanna spots them. She stands up, and heads back to the fork in the road. Swizzle and Adorabeezle follow her.

"You all are a bunch of cowards." Snowanna says.  
"Well. We don't know how to fight." Swizzle says.  
"What happened to Dan? Half deer, half man."

Swizzle adjusts the deer head.

"Oh. Crap! I left my helmet back at the deer body." swizzle yells.

He instantly begins running as fast as he can, towards the fork in the road, and back to where he had left his helmet.

"What a moron." Snowanna says, walking in the direction Swizzle ran.  
"He's not a moron. Just different." Adorabeezle says, following.  
"Who in their right mind would forget their helmet?"  
"Well. Just because you don't wear a helmet."  
"What ever. Lets just catch up to that numb skull."

They both run after Swizzle. They catch up to him. Just as he's reaching his helmet. He throws the deer head off, and picks up his helmet. He places it on his head, and smiles.

"Alright. So. Where were we?" Swizzle asks.  
"We were, about to head down the other path. When your dumb ass, had to come back for your helmet." Snowanna says.  
"Guys. Stop fighting. Lets just go and keep looking." Adorabeezle says.

They all agree and head for the other path. They make it back to the fork in the road. They go down the right path this time. Swizzle sees a chocolate bunny laying down, on top of a pile of sugar straws. He runs over he steps onto the pile. He immediately falls down into the hole, that was beneath the pile. Snowanna and Adorabeezle run over.

"What did you do now fool?" Snowanna asks.  
"I didn't do anything. It was a trap." Swizzle says.  
"Damn. Josh works fast."  
"What makes you think Josh did this?" Adorabeezle asks.

"Who else would do this?' Snowanna says.  
"Predator." Swizzle says.  
"Who the hell is predator?" Snowanna asks.  
"You don't know? Its an awesome movie. Litwak was watching it on his laptop a couple weeks ago."  
"Can you tell us about it?" Adorabeezle asks.  
"Sure. Take a seat, and get ready for pure awesomeness."

Snowanna and Adorabeezle sit down, at the edge of the hole. Swizzle coughs. Then begins telling the story.

* * *

**_-Team Re-colour-_**

* * *

Torvald, Nougetsia and Citrusella circle the tree, looking for a way to untie or cut the licorice rope, that has tied Sticky to the tree. Citrusella wraps her fingers around the rope, and pulls.

"What is with all these traps?" Sticky asks.  
"Josh probably eats a lot." Torvald says.  
"Have you like, even seen Josh? Hes like super skinny. Like a candy cane person or something." Nougetsia says.  
"You know what. I've never actually seen him eat." Torvald says.  
"Can we forget about Josh? Just get me out of here." Sticky says.  
"Okay. Everyone grab an arm or leg, and start pulling." Torvald orders.

They all grab a limb, and start pulling. After a couple minutes of pulling they let go.

"What do we do?" Citrusella asks.  
"We can just leave her." Torvald says.  
"What? No! Don't leave me, please!" Sticky pleads.

Torvald begins walking away. She only makes it a couple steps, before getting yanked into the air by a net. The net closes around her. Trapping her.

"Oh. Just perfect." Torvald mutters.  
"That's what you get for trying to leave me!" Sticky yells.  
"Shut up. Citrusella Nougetsia. Get me down and Sticky out."  
"I'm afraid to move. What if there are more traps?" Citrusella says.  
"No way, am I going to take that risk, that's for sure." Nougetsia says.

They both stand still, not wanting to move. Torvald rolls her eyes. Then starts gnawing on the net. She manages to break a piece of it. She smiles. Then starts gnawing faster. Citrusella and Nougetsia see this. They start eating the licorice rope that is wrapped around the tree. In a matter of minutes they have freed Sticky. They walk over to where Torvald is. Torvald breaks through the net, and falls to the ground. Sticky jumps under her to catch her, but when she does they both fall down, the hole that has been buried under the net. They hit the bottom. Torvald pushes sticky off of her. Then sits up.

"Another trap? How much time did Josh have on his hands?" Torvald says.  
"A couple hours at least. Wait when did he get kicked out of the castle?" Sticky asks.  
"Felix said this morning. He got kicked out this morning."  
"So he had all day. Great. There's got to be dozens of traps around here  
"Just hold on you two! We'll get you out!" Citrusella yells down the hole.

* * *

**_-Team 2-_**

* * *

Gloyd breaks out of their grasp and straightens his jacket.

"Alright! I said, I'll help." Gloyd says.  
"First job. We need an awesome team name." Minty says.  
"What about team Josh is a moron?" Gloyd says, sarcastically.

Jubileena and Minty look at each other. Minty shrugs. Jubileena nods.

"Good enough for us. He is kinda a moron." Minty says.  
"Of course he is. He got lost in the candy forest." Gloyd says.  
"No one said he was lost. We're just helping Vanellope find him."

"Waste of time if you ask me."  
"No one was asking you Gloyd." Jubileena says.  
"What ever. Lets just find him." Gloyd says.

They all walk into candy cane forest. As soon as they step in Gloyd gets caught by a net falling from the trees. He begins spinning around, and tries pushing the net off. Only tangling himself in the net more. Minty and Jubileena watch as he thrashes around. They look at each other. Then begin laughing.

"Would you two just shut up, and help me out of this thing?" Gloyd asks.  
"We would. But it just looks so funny. Where did that net come from?" Minty says.  
"It was probably that jerk off Josh."  
"He did have the whole day to himself." Jubileena says.  
"He could be anywhere. We better get looking." Minty says.

Minty turns into the forest, and begins walking. Jubileena pulls the net off of Gloyd. He nods. They both run after Minty into the forest.

"So. Where should we look first?" Minty asks.  
"The castle? I hate the forest." Gloyd says.

Minty stops walking. Then turns around. She heads for the castle. Gloyd and Jubileena follow, without question. They all make it to the castle. Minty knocks on the door. Bill opens it.

"Yes?" Bill says.  
"Have you seen Josh? Everyone's looking for him." Minty says.  
"I haven't. He left the castle this morning."  
"Well. Think we can look around, you know. For clues."

Bill opens the door wider, allowing the three to enter. But as soon as they step onto welcome mat. Bill pulls the switch. The three fall down the chute, into the fungeon. They hit the ground, and are immediately taken prisoner, by a bunch of Oreo guards. The guards throw them all into one cell, close the door, and lock it.

"What the hell just happened?" Gloyd asks.  
"I don't know. But I think, I know who got rid of Josh." Minty says.  
"Who, Bill? Why would he get rid of Josh?" Jubileena asks.  
"He probably just doesn't like him. Couldn't blame him." Gloyd says.  
"It doesn't matter why. We have to get out of here, and tell Vanellope." Minty says.

Minty jumps onto the bed, and starts pulling at the bars on the window. Her hands slip off, and she falls onto the ground.

"Not going to work. We have to find another way." Jubileena says.  
"We could eat our way out." Gloyd says sarcastically.  
"Not a bad idea. Lets do it." Minty says.

Gloyd rolls his eyes, as the other two begin chewing at the wall.

* * *

**_-Fungeon-_**

* * *

Josh raises his head. He looks at Felix.

"You hear that?" Josh asks.  
"What do you hear?" Felix asks.  
"Sounds like someone just got thrown into a cage or something."  
"Who do you think it is?"  
"Maybe some of the racers almost found us. Then I guess Bill had them locked up."  
"Why would Bill be doing all of this?"

Josh shrugs. Then turns to face Felix.

"He could be going Turbo." Josh says.  
"How would one go Turbo in their own game?" Felix asks.  
"Okay. Maybe, not Turbo. How about going Sour?"

Felix chuckles. Then tries putting the coin down. Josh yells in protest. Startled Felix almost drops the coin, but manages to catch it before it hits the ground.

"Don't get it dirty. Its my present." Josh says.  
"Right. My apologies." Felix says.  
"Have you figured out how to get us out yet?"  
"Sorry. I haven't. But I'm working on it."  
"Okay. Can I have my coin back please?"

Felix stands up, and walks over to Josh. Felix hands the coin to Josh. Josh takes it and hugs it. Felix smiles. Then sits down next to Josh.

"You miss her. Don't you?" Felix says.

Josh looks away from Felix. Then bites his lip. Felix pats him on the back. Josh puts the coin back into his pocket. Then sighs. He looks up at Felix. Felix gives Josh a toothy smile. Josh returns it. They both begin laughing.

"Felix. I want to get out. I want to see her."  
"Don't worry little buddy. We'll get out soon."  
"Little? Why are you calling me little? I'm almost as tall as you."  
"Almost. Almost as tall as me." Felix says.

They both laugh again. Josh looks at the door of the fungeon. It opens slowly. Josh and Felix cover their eyes. Bill enters the room, followed by Duncan and Winchell.

"Felix. You are coming with us." Bill says.  
"What about Josh?" Felix asks.  
"Don't worry about him. You wont even remember who he is soon."

Duncan and Winchell walk up to Felix. They both electrocute him with their tazers. They catch him, before he hits the ground. They drag him out of the fungeon. Bill walks up in front of Josh.

"What do you mean he wont remember me?" Josh asks.  
"I'm certain Gene will be more than happy to be rid of you, and the princess from his game." Bill says.  
"Are you going to erase his memory?"  
"His and Ralph's yes."

Bill turns around and exits the fungeon. The door slams putting Josh back in the darkness.

"Oh. This is not good." Josh says.

* * *

**_-Candy forest-_**

* * *

Vanellope floats down the river, on a large piece of candy cane. She sighs, and crosses her legs.

"Where are you Josh?" She whispers.

She looks scans the banks of the river. She spots a couple of large candy canes sticking out opposite of each other, on both sides of the river. She notices a licorice rope tied to both pieces. She reaches the spot where the licorice rope is. Then gets throw off of the candy cane. She falls into the river. She grabs the licorice rope. She notices its holding up a net of sorts.

"Augh. That stink brain probably did this." Vanellope says.

She pushes the net down. The candy cane she was on floats over the net. Vanellope jumps back on. She continues down the river, now covered in taffy goo. She takes her scrunchy off, and allows her hair to fall down. She shakes her head rapidly. She gets scared by a random fish jumping in front of her. The initial scare makes her drop her scrunchy.

"Oh, come on! Give me a break!" Vanellope yells.

She watches her scrunchy float away. She lays down on the candy cane on her stomach. She places her hand into the taffy river, catching some taffy in her hand. She brings it up to her mouth, and she eats it.

"I have no idea where I'm going, but Josh better be there." She says,

She continues floating down the taffy river, now scrunchy-less. She blows some hair out of her face.


	28. Rise of King Bill

**_The Tyranny of King Bill: Rise of King Bill_**

* * *

Calhoun, 643 and Chun Li continue down the path. Calhoun waves the tracker around in the air. She hits it a couple times before bringing it down in front of her.

"Damn sugar particles." Calhoun says.  
"That tracker is some stone age shit" 643 says.

Calhoun turns to face him.

"You think your tracker is better?" She asks.  
"I know it is. The scientists gave me a top notch wrist mount. It can do everything your utility belt can do, except it's all built into one thing." 643 says.  
"Show me this wrist mount."

643 raises his arm to chest level. He presses a button on his wrist. Two panels slide open revealing a screen on 643's wrist. He smirks. Then aims the screen in her direction. She grabs his wrist, and pulls it towards her. She looks at the screen. Then throws his arm away.

"How the hell did you get that?" Calhoun asks.  
"I make friends very easily. The scientists were a push over." 643 says.  
"So it has a tracker built in?"  
"Tracker, the time of day, how long until the arcade is going to open, what game I'm in, maps of all the games. Oh. And most important of all."

He presses a button on the screen. Something pops open on the side. 643 turns his arm upside down, and catches the lighter that falls out. He pulls a roll of paper out of his pocket, and lights it. He places the roll in his mouth and starts smoking it. Calhoun leans towards him and sniffs.

"Is that marijuana?" Calhoun asks.  
"Yes. It is. Very good marijuana." 643 says.  
"Where did you get it?"  
"The scientists have EVERYTHING."

Calhoun shakes her head. She takes the piece of steering wheel out of her tracker, and passes it to 643. 643 catches it. He places the joint in his mouth, presses another button on the screen, he places the steering wheel piece into the slot that opens up. Then closes it. The tracker immediately flashes. An arrow hologram pops out of the screen. It turns backwards. 643 turns along with it. He sighs. Then starts walking back.

"We have to turn around." 643 says.

Calhoun rolls her eyes, and follows him. Chun Li scans the forest. Her eyes narrow. She takes a fighting stance. 643 looks at her. Calhoun keeps walking, in the direction the arrow is pointing. 643 walks back over to Chun Li. He places a hand on her shoulder. She spins around, grabs his wrist, and pulls him down onto the ground. Just as he fall onto the ground an arrow hits the tree that he was standing in front of. Chun Li spins around. She kicks the figure that jumps out of the bushes.

"What the heck was that?" 643 ask.  
"I don't know. But it can't be anything good." Chun Li says.

She pulls 643 up to his feet. He brushes himself off. Another figure jumps out of the trees. 643 pushes Chun Li behind him. Then catches the figure by the neck. He holds it still. The thing claws at 643's armored hand.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" 643 asks.  
"We are the darkness. We are the angles of death." He says.

643 rolls his eyes. Then snaps the guys neck with his hand. The guy disappears in a line of coding. Chun Li walks up next to 643.

"He said we. There are probably more. We should get out of here." Chun Li says.  
"If they're like him, we have nothing to worry about." 643 says.  
"Such arrogance. From someone so small." Someone roars.

643 pulls out his gun, and aims it around the forest. He feels some rumbling. He looks around. His wrist starts beeping. He looks at it. Hundreds of red dots begin filling the screen. He looks around. Chun Li does the same. A couple guys jump out at them. 643 catches one of them, by the legs, and uses him to bat the other ones away. He spins around. Then gets grabbed by the leg. He gets pulled up into the air, by a monstrous candy cane colored tree giant, covered in scars. 643 grabs it's arm.

"Oh. This is some lord of the rings shit. I should really stop smoking this stuff." 643 says. He spits the joint out.

The tree begins crushing 643's leg. 643 screams. 643 starts shooting at the tree. The tree stumbles back and drops 643. Chun Li rolls under 643, and grabs his arm. She spins him. Then catches him on her back. She starts running through the forest. 643 uses one arm, to aim back at the guys, and giant tree chasing him. He shoots at them.

"Who are these assholes?" 643 asks.  
"Angels of death." One of them hisses.  
"That doesn't even make sense! This is a candy game. Wouldn't you have some kinda candy name?"  
"Oh. Would you stop talking to them!" Chun Li says.

One of the guys roll out of the bush, tripping Chun Li. Both Chun Li and 643 hit the ground. 643 rolls onto the ground. He pushes himself onto his butt. Then starts shooting at the guys. Taking down a couple of them. He runs out of ammo quickly. The tree he was leaning gets pulled out of the ground. He falls backwards onto the ground. He looks up at the giant tree. He sees Calhoun, in the trees grasp. The tree reaches down, and picks up 643.

"I would crush you right now. Alas we have been ordered to let you pathetic creatures live." The tree growls. "Oh. Just perfect. Who the hell gave you this order anyway?" 643 asks.  
"King Bill."

643's eyes shoot open. He begins struggling in the trees grasp. He looks down at the now unconscious Chun Li. The tree turns and head for the exit. Another tree picks up Chun Li, and follows.

* * *

**_-Fungeon-_**

* * *

Gloyd looks down the tunnel. He sighs, and looks back at the others.

"They just took an unconscious Felix out of the dungeon." Gloyd says.  
"Fungeon." Minty corrects him.  
"Fungeon. Dungeon. Whatever."

Gloyd begins pulling at the bars. Minty goes back to eating the wall. Jubileena pulls at the bars on the window. Gloyd steps away from the bars. He cartwheels towards the bars. Then backflips kicking one of the bars. The bar comes loose. Then falls to the ground. Gloyd sits up, smirks. Then does it again. Knocking another bar loose. He does it again. He keeps doing it, until he makes an opening big enough for them to fit through.

"Okay. We are outta here." Gloyd says.  
"Awesome. How on creation, did you learn to do stuff like that?" Minty asks.  
"I've been going to Street Fighter a lot." Gloyd says.  
"Uhh. Okay."

Gloyd squeezes out of the cell pumpkin first. His pumpkin gets squished. Then returns to it's normal shape. Gloyd looks around. He then begins walking the way the donuts took Felix. Jubileena stops him. He turns his head towards her.

"What is it?" Gloyd asks, clearly annoyed.  
"If Felix was here, they might have Josh here too." Jubileena says.  
"So? We can go tell Vanellope, and let her deal with it."  
"Think about it. If Josh is here, it's something to do with Bill. And if Bill has gotten rid of Josh. He obviously doesn't want Vanellope to know. We have to deal with this now."  
"Augh. Fine. Let's go save his stupid butt."

All three of them head the way Felix was taken from. At the end they find the room Josh is in. Gloyd puts his ear up against the door. He hears Josh sniffing. Gloyd shakes his head. He looks around for the key to unlock the door.

"Where's the key?" Gloyd asks.  
"I don't know. Maybe Bill has it." Minty says.

Gloyd sighs. Then turns. He walks down the tunnel towards the winding stairs that go to the upper level. Jubileena and Minty follow him. They reach the top quickly. Gloyd freezes in place. Jubileena runs into his back. Then falls onto the ground. Minty trips over Jubileena. She looks up. Bill raises the keys. She notices the golden, diamond encrusted scepter in his left hand.

"Looking for something?" Bill asks.  
"Look Bill. We know you have Josh." Minty says, from the ground.  
"Oh do you now?"  
"Yes. So you better let him go, or we'll tell Vanellope."  
"No. You won't be doing that. Because you won't be able to remember."

Bill raises the scepter. Lines of code begin spinning around it. He aims the scepter at the kids. Lines of coding begin shooting out of the scepter. The coding enters their bodies. Gloyd falls to the ground. While Minty and Jubileena curl up into balls. After a couple seconds of this, Bill stops. The three racers lay motionless. Bill calls some Oreo guards over. He orders them to take them home. They pick up the kids and take them home.

"Did you hear that?" Josh asks.

He looks around the empty cell. Then frowns.

"Right. Alone."

He pushes down on the chains. Trying to squeeze himself out. He grunts. Then gives up again. He starts kicking his feet.

"Stupid Bill! Stupid devil dogs!" He yells. "Stupid me." He whispers. He looks at the door. His face turns into a scowl. "STUPID RALPH!" He screams, kicking at the air.

He sighs. Then leans down.

"Remember what Sarah said. Singing makes everything better. I'm in no mood, but Sarah has never steered me wrong."

He coughs to clear his throat. He looks at the door. He opens his mouth for a second. After a moment, he closes it, and shakes his head. He take the gold coin out of his pocket.

"Where are you? Why haven't you found me yet?" Josh asks Vanellope. Even though she can't hear him.

He turns the coin over in his hands, and wipes it with his sleeve. He blows some chocolate dust off it. "I'm going to have to MacGyver this." Josh looks around the room again. He turns his head toward the wall, opposite from the door. He sees a small bit of light near the top. He follows the line of light, to the top of the door. He smiles. "Well. It looks like the coin can fit through that." Josh searches the ground, for anything of use. All he manages to find is, a piece of licorice string. He reaches down for the string. He stretches his fingers, and manages to grab it.

"Okay. So I have a piece of string. Now what?"

He looks at the coin. Then back at the door. He think about tying the string to the coin, and throwing it through the hole at the top. But he knows the string is too short. He throws the string away. Then crosses his arms.

"I feel so useless stuck in here."

He puts the coin back in his pocket. Then pulls out the letter. He reads it again. He finishes reading it. He smiles. Then reads it again. Then again. He reads it over and over again to pass the time.

* * *

**_-Candy forest-_**

* * *

Citrusella holds Nougetsia's hand, as she reaches down for Torvald. Torvald jumps up, and grabs her hand. Citrusella pulls Nougetsia up. Torvald grabs onto the ledge and pulls herself up with the help of the other two. They all look back down the hole.

"Can you get me out now?" Sticky asks.  
"Yes. We can. The question is, will we?" Torvald says.

Citrusella and Nougetsia help Sticky out. They all look around the candy forest. Sticky sighs.

"We won't be able to find anything. Let's just head back to the castle, and wait for the others." Sticky says.  
"You know. For once, I agree with you." Torvald says.

The other two agree. They exit the forest, and head back to the castle. While with team Rainbow snow cone.

"Okay. I told you the story. Can I come out now?" Swizzle ask.  
"Yes. Come on Snow. Let's help him out" Adorabeezle says.  
"Fine. But I ain't jumpin in no hole." Snowanna says.

Adorabeezle jumps into the hole. She lands on top of Swizzle. She quickly apologizes, and gets off of him. He stands up. So does she. She boosts him up. He grabs the edge of the hole. Before he pulls himself up. Adorabeezle quickly climbs up him. She stands up, at the top. Swizzle pulls himself up. Snowanna pulls him up to his feet.

"Man. We ain't gonna find anything with all these traps around. Let's just get outta here." Snowanna says.  
"What about Josh?" Adorabeezle asks.  
"Forget Josh. He can take care of himself. We on the other hand, have game to take care of. We still need to do the roster race."

They all scan the forest. Then head back for the castle. They stop when they hear some rustling in the bushes. Snowanna takes her fighting stance. Rancis flies out of the bush. Snowanna grabs his arm, and flips him over. She spins around, and kicks Taffyta in the leg. Tripping her. She's about to kick Candlehead. But stops herself. Crumbelina walks out of the bushes.

"Damn. What are you guys doing running through the forest?" Snowanna asks.

Rancis rubs his arm, and sits up. He jumps to his feet.

"What are we doing? What are you doing?" Rancis asks.  
"I though y'all were a pack a wolfs or something." Snowanna says.  
"What? What ever. Have you guys found anything?"  
"No. We were just about to head back to the castle."

Rancis looks at Taffyta, Crumbelina and Candlehead. He raises an eyebrow. Candlhead quickly shakes her head.

"Why not? We haven't found anything either. Maybe he's back at the castle. Looking for Vanellope or something." Rancis says.  
"What if he's not? What if he's stuck in a cave orrrr." Candlehead begins. Her eyes shoot open. "OH! CAVE!" She yells.

She turns back into the forest and starts running. Rancis and Taffyta quickly follow her. Snowanna shakes her head. Then walks towards the castle. Crumbelina, Swizzle and Adorabeezle follow Snowanna.

"Where are you going?" Taffyta asks Candlehead.  
"Ralph showed me and Felix a cave the first time we were looking for Josh. It was inside diet cola mountain." Candlehead says.  
"I've never heard of this cave."  
"It was suppose to be a secret."

Candlehead jumps over a log. Her foot gets caught on a branch. Making her trip. Rancis and Taffyta are about to jump over it as well. But they get jumped on by a couple candy colored figures. They begin squirming around. The candy figures tie up the two. They both begin screaming. Candlehead leans against the fallen log. The candy figures pick up Taffyta and Rancis. They disappear into the forest. Candlehad peaks above the log. She stands up when she sees that they have left.

"What the heck was that all about? I can't fight. I'm going to need Josh's help."

Candlehead starts running towards diet cola mountain. She makes it there with out any problems. She enters the cave.

"Josh, Are you here?"

She spots Josh's bag sitting on the ground. She walks over and looks inside it. She searches through the bag.

"Clothes, more clothes, even more clothes. Oooo! Pie. I'm sure Josh wouldn't mind."

She pulls out the pie, takes it out of the plastic bag, and eats it. She finishes it quickly and wipes her mouth. She continues digging through the bag.

"Nothing very useful. I better take this. Never know if I'll run into him."

She picks up the bag, and puts it on. She exits the cave.

"Well. I know he was here. Where else can I look?"

She decides that heading to the castle maybe the best idea. So she heads back to the castle.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

Gene looks into the code vault. A little unsure at first. But he reassures himself.

"Be rid of those two forever." Gene whispers.

He looks back at the unconscious Felix. Then at Duncan and Winchell. Duncan nods. Gene nods back. Then jumps into the code vault. He floats around, looking for Felix's code. He finds it. He opens the code up. It takes mere moments, for him to find Felix's memories.

"How far back did Bill want gone?" Gene asks.  
"Just everything about the prince and pricess." Duncan says.

Gene nods. Then erases everything about Josh and Vanellope in Felix's memories. He floats over Ralph's code, and does the same with his. He floats out of the code vault. Then closes it.

"Does the blue coding mean it worked?" Duncan asks.  
"Yes. I believe so." Gene says.

Duncan and Winchell drop Felix's body. Felix hits the ground. Duncan takes the hammer off of his belt. Then drops it on Felix's back. The two donuts exit the basement. Leaving Gene with Felix. Gene grabs Felix's arm, and drags him up stairs. He brings Felix over to the elevator. He presses the button, and waits. The doors slide open. Gene pulls Felix into the elevator. He presses the button. The elevator doors close, and goes up.

Gene drags Felix into Felix's apartment. Then drops him. Gene exits. He closes the door. Then goes to his penthouse. Gene begins humming to himself.

"It feels good. Back to how my game is suppose to be." He says to himself.

He enters the penthouse, and fixes himself a drink. He chugs it. Then makes another.

"Being a glitch sure is god awful though."

He makes himself another drink. He finishes it. Then sighs.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush-_**

* * *

643 thrashes around. One of the Oreo guards poke him with the spear. He kicks the spear out of his hand. A white armored knight covered in colorful dots, hits the back of 643's head. Knocking him out. Another white knight opens the door to the Fungeon. Josh instantly fold the letter, and puts it in his jacket pocket. The Oreos chain Calhoun, 643 and Chun Li to the wall. Josh watches them do it. They finish chaining them up and exit the fungeon.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Josh asks.

Obviously there's no response. Josh sighs. He pulls the letter back out, and unfolds it. After a couple more times of reading the letter, Josh hears a chain move. He looks up from the letter. He sees Chun Li, looking around the fungeon. He puts the letter away again.

"Where am I?" She asks.  
"Fungeon. You're in the fungeon." Josh says.  
"What the heck is a fungeon?"  
"Fun dungeon. I don't know. Something king candy came up with."  
"Why am I here?"  
"Were you looking for Josh?" Josh asks.  
"Yeah. Im pretty sure that's his name."  
"Theres your reason. Bill's gone crazy. Locking everyone up."

Chun Li stands up. She walks over to Josh. She kneels down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.  
"Because i am Josh Butterscotch."  
"You're Josh? How did they capture you?"  
"I got electrocuted. Then dragged here, along with Felix. But Felix got taken back to his game, and his memory probably erased by now."  
"Oh. You poor thing. Are you okay?"  
"Besides my tingly neck, from the taser, the peanut brittle thorns still stuck in my arm, possibly dislocated shoulder from falling off of a flying cybug, and aching heart. I'm fine."

Chun Li raises an eyebrow. She looks back at 643 and Calhoun. Then back at Josh.

"Aching heart?" Chun Li says.  
"It's a long story. Was Vanellope with you?" Josh asks.  
"The little black haired girl?"  
"Yes! That's her! Where is she?" Josh asks, enthusiastically.

Chun Li sighs. Then hugs Josh.

"I'm sorry. We lost her. She's somewhere out in the forest." Chun Li says.  
"That's it?" Josh says.  
"What do you mean thats it?"  
"I taught her a lot. She'll be fine. I'm sure of it. We just have to wait for her to get back."

Chun Li let's go of Josh. Josh nods his head. She walks back over to the wall, and sits down. Josh pulls the letter back out, and starts reading it again.


	29. Unbreakable guardians

_**The Tyranny of King Bill:**__** Knights of the **__**candy table **_

* * *

**_-Speedway-_**

* * *

Candlehead walks down the speedway. With Josh's backpack on her back, she hopes the others have found something, anything. She sighs. "Oh. Who am I kidding? Everyone was looking. If he was still in this game someone would have found him." She says to herself. A stack of smoke catcher her eye. Instantly she knows the smoke is coming from the racer village. She starts running to the village. She drops Josh's backpack when she sees the town's ice cream shop on fire. The other racers are carrying bucks of taffy, and are throwing it onto the building. Candlehead spots Swizzle standing several meters away from the building. She runs over to him.

"What the heck happened?" She asks him. Swizzle turns to face her. He throws his arms into the air.  
"It was Bill! Bill had some white knight guys burn down the place!" Swizzle tells her. Candlehead looks back at the castle, jaw dropped. She shakes her head. Then closes her mouth. She turns back to Swizzle.

"Why would Bill do this?" She asks. Swizzle shakes his head, and shrugs.  
"I don't know. He's gone mad with power! With Vanellope gone, we have no one to run the kingdom. So Bill stepped up." Swizzle says. Candlehead sits down on the ground. Her head turns toward the ice cream shop.

"Vanellope's gone? If she's gone we need Josh to run the kingdom. He's next in line. " Candlehead says. Swizzle nods in agreement. Then crosses his arms.  
"We need both of them. Josh wouldn't know how to run a kingdom. But with Vanellope gone. Hes all we got." Candlehead stands up. Then heads for the castle. Swizzle watches her stomp away.  
"Where are you going?" He asks. Candlehead stops. She turns her head to Swizzle.

"I'm going to talk to Bill." She tells him. Swizzle shakes his head. Then turns his attention back to the ice cream shop. Candlehead runs to the castle. She makes it to the front doors. Then knocks on them. Instead of the usual Bill. She is greeted by a large man, covered in white armour dotted with small circular colours. Candlehead looks around him. He steps to the side, so she can't.

"What is you require?" The large knight barks. Candlehead jumps back. Startled by him. She puts on a calm face, and steps forward.  
"I'm here to talk to Bill." Candlehead says, as calmly as she is able to manage. The knight steps to the side, and slams the butt of his spear on the ground. Candlehead walks past him, slowly. Keeping him in the side of her vision. As soon as she's inside the knight slams the door shut. Making Candlehead jump. She looks back at him. He places his back to the door. Candlehead shakes her head. Then heads up to the throne room.

When she enters, she is greeted by more white knights. The white knights pick her up by the arms. Then carry over to the throne. They hold her still. A door to the right of the room opens up. A large, green man walks out. Hes dresses in a large purple and gold robe, that drags on the ground behind him. He walks over to the throne, and sits down.  
"Ahh. Candlehead, what can I do for you?" He says. Candlehead's eyes fly open, and her jaw drops. She looks up at the knights. Then back to Bill.  
"Bill? What happened to you?" She asks startled, by Bills new appearance. Bill places his right foot on his left knee. Then smiles.  
"It's amazing what a few lines of coding can do." Bill says. He pulls the sceptre out, and aims it at Candlehead.  
"Now. Lets make you forget everything about Butterscotch." Bill says. Candlehead starts thrashing around. Trying to free herself from the knights grasp. Bill shoots her with the line of coding. Her body becomes motionless. Bill waves the knights away. The knights take Candlehead out of the castle.

* * *

**_-Fungeon-_**

* * *

"King Bill. That's what the giant tree dude said." 643 says. Josh's head drops. He puts the letter away. Then looks up at the three.  
"I guess quite time is over." Josh says, yawning. Calhoun scowls. She stands up, and walks over to Josh. She raises her hand, and slaps him. Josh rubs his cheek.  
"This is serious. If we don't get out of here, mine and Chun Li's games will be unplugged." Calhoun says. Josh looks around the fungeon. Then back at Calhoun. He shrugs.

"Well. I've looked around. I can't find anything to cut, break, or melt these chains." Josh says. 643 snaps his fingers. He pulls his wrist up to his chest level. He presses the button on the side. The panels slide open, revealing his wrist mount. He scrolls through the list of options. He picks one. He aims his fist at the chain. A red laser shoots out of his wrist. Cutting the chain around his ankle.

"You stupid idiot. Why didn't you do that earlier?" Calhoun says. 643 shrugs. He cuts Chun Li's chain. Then Josh's four chains, and lastly Calhoun's chain. Josh jumps onto his feet, and instantly glitches at the door of the fungeon. Denting, but not breaking it. He sighs. Then tries again. Denting it further. He does it one last time, before falling backwards onto the ground. He groans. Then closes his eyes. 643 walks up to the door. He points his fist at it. The laser shoots out of his wrist. 643 cuts an arc shape in the door. He steps back. Then jumps at it.

The arc shape falls down. The piece of door crashes onto the ground, making Josh jump to his feet again. 643 peaks his head out the door. He scans the area.  
"It's clear. Lets get outta here." He says. He steps out of the fungeon. The other three follow him. He sidesteps slowly up the stairs. He throws his fist into the air. Signalling for them to stop. He steps up behind the knight. He grabs head of the knight. Then twists as hard as he can. Snapping the knights neck. He catches him, before he hits the ground. Then throws him past the others, down the stairs. He wipes his hands off. Then steps out in the foyer of the castle.

"Well. Well. What do we have here?" Bill asks. 643 looks at Bill. Then back at the others.  
"Yeah. Bills up here. Hes kinda all super now. By the looks of it." 643 says. Suddenly a line of coding flies straight into 643, knocking him back. 643 slams into the wall, and slides down to the ground. He groans. Then pushes himself to his feet.

"You. Are. A horrible. Horrible. Person." 643 says slowly. Bill nods in agreement. Then shoots 643 with another line of coding. 643 hits the wall again. Josh jump out in front of him. Josh reaches for his sword, forgetting that Bill had taken it.  
"Looking for something?" Bill asks.

Bill parts his robe. Revealing Josh's sword and pistol, on his waist. Bill pulls Josh's sword and holster off his waist. Then passes it to Josh. Josh catches it. He puts the holster on his back. Then pulls out his sword. He spins it around a couple times. Bill stretches his arms outward. Josh charges at him. Calhoun tries stopping him, but fails. Josh jumps at Bill. A white knight appears out of nowhere. Josh slashes at the knight, but his sword gets stuck in the knights armour. Josh dangles in the air. Bill pats the knight on the back.

"Like him? I call him a jawbreaker knight. He's a creation of my very own. Armour and weapons made entirely out of jawbreaker." Bill says. Josh manages to pull his sword out. He falls to the ground. The knight steps out of the way. Bills swings his scepter at Josh. Josh's muscles react, but not quick enough. The scepter hits Josh in the stomach. Josh gets sent flying out the window. He hits the ground and rolls. He looks up at the castle, and tries standing up. But only falls down again.

Swizzle spots him. Then runs over. He yells for the others. Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Crumbelina, and Citrusella run over. They all circle Josh. Swizzle pokes Josh on the side of the head.  
"Well. We found him. But what the heck happened to him?" Swizzle says. He looks up at the others.  
"Looks like he got beat down." Snowanna says. Citrusella grabs Josh's shoulder and flips him onto his back. She puts her ear on top of his chest. She smiles. Then sits back up.  
"He's breathing, and he has a heart beat. So he's alive." She says. Swizzle grabs his arm, and starts dragging him down the road. Citrusella grabs his other arm and helps him.  
"Where are you guys taking him?" Crumbelina asks.  
"My house. I have some medical supplies." Citrusella says. The other three racers follow the two.

Swizzle and Citrusella drag Josh into the house. They wait for the other to enter before closing the door. Swizzle picks up Josh and puts him on the couch. Citrusella reaches into a drawer, and pulls out a med kit. She brings it over to Josh, and gets to work.  
"Why do you have a medical kit?" Crumbelina asks. Citrusella stops and looks at her.  
"Why do you not?" Citrusella asks. Crumbelina shrugs. Citrusella goes back to work on Josh.  
"Now, we let him rest." Citrusella says. The racers sit around in the living room. Waiting for Josh to wake up.

After an hour of waiting someone knocks on the door. Swizzle throws a blanket over Josh to hide him. Citrusella opens the door. She looks up at the two jawbreaker knights.  
"What do you jerks want?" Snowanna asks, pushing Citrusella out of the way.  
"The roster race will begin soon. All racers must attended." One of the knights say. The racers look at each other. Snowanna tries protesting. But Swizzle stops her.  
"We'll be there." Swizzle says, closing the door again. He looks back at the racers.  
"What do you mean we'll be there? What about Josh?" Citrusella says. Swizzle shrugs.  
"If we don't show up. Bill will know somethings up. Besides you said Josh needs rest. So we go to the race, and let Josh rest." Swizzle says.  
"I don't like this idea. What if someone find him here?" Citrusella asks. Swizzle crosses his arms.  
"The only people we have to worry about finding him, are Bill and the jawbreaker knights. Both will be at the roster race." Swizzle says. Citrusella looks at the blanket lump, that is Josh.  
"Okay. Fine. Lets go to the race." Citrusella says.

All the racers exit the house, and go find their karts. In no time all the racers, excluding Vanellope, Josh, Candlehead, Taffyta and Rancis are at the race. Swizzle looks around.  
"Well. With no Vanellope and Taffyta we at least stand a chance at winning this race." Swizzle says Bill steps up to the microphone. He taps it.  
"Ready, set, go!" He says quickly. The race starts. Everyone looks around confused for a second. Swizzle on the other hand, is already speeding down the road. Everyone comes to there senses, and drives down the road.

* * *

_**-Hero's duty-**_

* * *

The jawbreaker knights drag Calhoun and 643 into the game. Then throw them onto the ground. 643 gets up and takes his fighting stance. Calhoun puts a hand on his shoulder. Then pulls him away.

"What are you thinking? They outnumber, outgun, and just are down right programmed to fight in close combat." Calhoun says. 643 pushes her hand away.  
"We can't just let them do this. We have to fight back!" 643 says. Calhoun crosses her arms.  
"We will. But first we are going to need weapons, men and more weapons." She says. 643 shakes his head.  
"We have me, you and we can go get Ralph and Felix." 643 says.  
"Okay. I'll go get weapons and soldiers. You go and get those two."  
"Fine. Meet us at the Sugar Rush entrance." 643 says. Calhoun nods. Then enters the base. 643 turns and runs into game central. Then over to get Ralph and Felix. Not knowing the two had their memories erased.


	30. Reunited

_**The Tyranny of King Bill: Jawbreaker Army**_

* * *

Josh groans as he sits up. He looks around the room. Then Sighs. "How do I always end up in these situations?" He asks himself. He thinks. Trying to remember where this all began. His mind wanders.

"What could I have done to prevent this?" If him and Vanellope hadn't been fighting Ralph wouldn't have kicked him out. Then again. If he hadn't asked Candlehead to grab the tool box his kart wouldn't have been broken.

Which would mean he wouldn't have gone to Felix's game. Then Candlehead wouldn't have gotten the chance to fix his kart. But he wouldn't have had a kart if Billy hadn't taken his code out of their game. But if Billy hadn't done that Josh would have never met Vanellope. And Josh's name wouldn't be Josh. It would still be 643.  
"Damn. I'm happy Billy took my code out of our game." Josh says to himself.

He slides off the couch, and head for the door. He's about to open it, but he stops just as he turns the door knob. He places his ear on the door. He hears people marching. People stomping their feet on the ground. Basically. He opens the door a crack. He looks out with one eye. He screws his eyes shut. Then slowly closes the door. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

He leans on the door, and slides onto the ground. He looks around the house. Well. The living room. Then stands up. He walks over to the couch. Feeling the fabric of the blanket, that Swizzle covered him in. He gets an idea. "Yeah. That could work." He whispers. He pulls out his sword and starts cutting.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

"You know. Really short. She has black hair always pulled back into a pony tail. Pretty big overbite. Really annoying, always making fun of your smell." 643 says. Ralph lifts his arm, and smells his pit. Then shrugs.  
"I don't smell that bad." Ralph says. 643 slaps his own forehead, and sighs.

"It doesn't matter how you smell. How can you not remember Vanellope? You saved her life. Her entire game!" 643 says.  
"I've never saved anyones game. I've only wrecked them." Ralph says. 643 rubs his temples. After a minute of silence. 643 reaches up and slaps Ralph. Ralph rubs his cheek. Then pushes 643 with his finger. 643 falls onto the ground. He jumps back to his feet.

"Just come with me!" 643 orders. Ralph nods. 643 runs over to the apartment to get Felix. He jumps up the fire escape, to Felix's apartment. He knocks on the window. Felix waves. Then opens it.  
"Howdy 643. What can I do for you?" Felix asks. 643 pulls Felix out of the window. Then jumps down to the ground.  
"You and Ralph are coming to Sugar Rush." 643 says.  
"So. Why are we going to Sugar Rush?" Ralph asks.  
"It's a long story. Just shut up, and let's go." 643 says. 643 drags Felix to Sugar Rush. Both of them followed by Ralph.

* * *

**_-Game central station-_**

* * *

Calhoun taps her foot. She looks at her soldiers. Then back at Fix it Felix Jr. She crosses her arms. "Where are those morons?" Calhoun asks, no one in particular. "Probably still in the game sir. I mean mam!" One of the soldiers say. She turns to the soldier. Then hits him. She looks back at the game. She sighs, when 643 runs out, dragging Felix and followed by Ralph.

643 passes Felix to Calhoun. She catches him.  
"Why hello my lady." Felix says. Calhoun shake her head. Then puts him down. Felix straightens his hat out.  
"Alright people let's move out." Calhoun says. She turns and walks into Sugar Rush. She pulls out her gun. Then passes another gun to 643. He catches it, cocks it. Then smirks. He tries running Into Sugar Rush, but gets stopped by Calhoun. She pulls him backwards.

"We have to be smart about this. Who knows what he's got up his sleeve." Calhoun says. 643 rolls his eyes.  
"What are we trying to be smart about?" Ralph asks.  
"You didn't tell him?" Calhoun asks.  
"I tried, but he kept saying he doesn't know who Vanellope or Josh is." 643 says.

Calhoun looks up at Ralph. "What do you mean you don't know who she is?" Calhoun asks.  
"I have no idea, who you guys are talking about. This Josh and Vanellope." Ralph says.  
"Wait! Who is Josh and Vanellope?" Felix asks.

643 crosses his arms. Then kicks Felix. Knocking him down. Calhoun slaps 643. 643 slaps Ralph. Ralph pokes 643 knocking him down. Felix jump to his feet.  
"Everyone stop hitting each other! Please!" Felix yells. 643 stands up. Then punches Ralph. Knocking Ralph down. Ralph scrambles to his feet. Then punches 643. Knocking him down. 643 jumps to his feet. Them jumps onto Ralph. 643 flips Ralph and slams him into the ground. Ralph grabs 643's leg. Then throws him across the room. 643 hits the wall. Calhoun watches them fight for another minute, before taking out her pistol, and firing into the air.

"Cut it out you two! We got two kids to find." Calhoun yells. 643 let's go of Ralph's collar. Letting his head drop onto the ground. Ralph sits up. Then wipes some blood off of his lip.  
"What was that all about?" Ralph asks.  
"For letting yourself forget who Vanellope and Josh are." 643 says.  
"They're not my problem." 643 turns around. He lifts his fist up, making Ralph flinch. 643 shakes his head. Then walks into the Sugar Rush tunnel.

"Let's get moving. Now!" Calhoun orders. The soldiers follow them. Felix and Ralph hesitate, before following them into the game. Calhoun scowls, when she sees the damage 643 has already done. She shoots some leftover Oreo guards. Killing them. She spots 643 shooting his way into the castle already. She orders the soldiers to the castle. They listen and run to the castle.

"Why are we attacking this game?" Ralph asks. Calhoun looks at him.  
"We aren't attacking it. This is a rescue mission." She says.  
"Rescue? Who are we rescuing?"  
"Just run around screaming Josh or Vanellope. Josh is a scrawny kid with black hair, green eyes and a caramel brown jacket. Vanellope is a tiny girl. With black hair, brown eyes and a green sweater." Calhoun says. Ralph nods. Then runs down the road.

He makes it to the speed way. A couple jawbreaker knights get in his way. He throws them out of the way. And continues down the speedway. He makes it to the castle. He begins yelling out. Alternating between Josh and Vanellope. He turns toward the racer village. He spots a hooded figure fighting off some jawbreaker knights. The hooded figure disappears in a flash of coding. The hooded figure reappears closer to Ralph. The figure picks up the orange backpack it appeared next to. Then disappears again. The figure appears above Ralph.

"Get those jerks!" The figure orders. Ralph shrugs. Then punches one of the knights. Sending him flying. Another knights throws the spear at Ralph. The figure jumps down, and knocks the spear away. Ralph picks up the hooded figure. He takes the hood off revealing Josh. Josh grabs the hood, he had made from the blanket. And pulls it back over his head.

"What are you, crazy? If Bill finds me, he'll delete me." Josh says. Ralph looks under the hood at Josh's face. He narrows his eyes.  
"Take a screenshot. It'll last longer." Josh says.  
"Your'e Josh. Right?" Ralph says.  
"Noooo. I'm his twin brother. Tosh." Josh says, rolling his eyes. Ralph drops him then walks towards the village.  
"Sorry Tosh. I'm looking for Josh." Ralph says.

Josh shakes his head. He jumps up to his feet. Then runs for the forest.  
"What a moron. He knows I don't have a twin brother." Josh mutters. Josh jumps into the bushes, at the edge of the forest. His eyes dart over to the castle. Where 643 has blown a wall open. "Wow. Never knew they cared that much." He whispers.

He's about to run into the forest. When 643 fly's out of the hole in the wall. He hits the ground, with a roll. He's instantly up to his feet. Shooting at Bill. Who is just stepping out of the hole. Hundreds of code lines block the bullets. Josh is about to jump out, and help, but Bill shoots a line of code a 643 knocking him back again. Josh bites his lip. He shuffles his feet. Trying to decide between flight, or fight. He's about to fight. When Bill pulls out two pistols, one is Josh's the other is an older one. Like one a pirate would use. He shots 643 once with the old one. He's about to shoot Josh's pistol, but gets jumped on by Calhoun.

"I gotta help. But he's too strong. But I can't just stand here." Josh shuffles his feet some more. Calhoun flips Bill onto the ground. Bill hits the ground. Calhoun lifts her foot. She tries stomping on his head, but he disappears in a line of coding. He reappears behind Her. He spins her around, and pick her up by the throat.  
"You would be wise to leave. Now." Bill threatens.

He throws Calhoun onto the ground. She lands next to 643. 643 pushes himself onto his hands and knees. He crawls over to Bill. Bill watches as 643 slowly makes his way to him. Bill kicks 643 to the side. Bill raises the scepter. Ralph slams into Bill's back. Knocking him onto the ground. The scepter rolls away. Ralph picks up Bill.  
"No! Please! Don't!" Bill begs. Ralph raises his fist. Ralph is about to punch Bill. But something gets stabbed into his hand. Ralph drops Bill. He looks at the masked figure that has stabbed him.

"Who are you?" Ralph yells. The masked man doesn't respond. He kicks the scepter over to Bill. Bill picks it up, and aims it at Ralph.  
"Thank you. You were always my favorite capture." Bill says. The figure nods. Ralph charges at Bill. Bill shoots Ralph away, with a line of coding.  
"Leave now! And I'll let you live." Bill says. Ralph is about to attack again. But he feels a hand on his leg. He looks down at Felix. Felix nods. Ralph looks over at Calhoun and 643. Calhoun nods in agreement. He looks around him. They're surrounded by dozens of jawbreaker knights. Armed with swords spears, and maces.

Ralph scowls. He lowers his fist. Bill lowers the scepter. The masked figure holsters his sword. Ralph picks up 643. The four exit with the soldiers. Josh sighs. He pulls his hood up. Then runs into the forest. He keeps running. Not stopping. He doesn't know how far he runs. He doesn't know how long he runs for. He trips on a branch. He rolls on the ground. Then slams into a tree. He groans. He looks around the area he's end up in. He leans his head on the tree. Then closes his eyes. He takes the backpack off and places it next to him. He almost instantly falls asleep.

"Falling asleep in the middle of the forest? Not very smart. Who knows how many animals could eat you. That's not the Butter Bean I know and love." Vanellope says. Josh's eyes shoot open. He looks beside him. Vanellope sits cross legged in front of a fire. Beside him. She pokes the fire with a candy cane twig. A huge grin spreads across Josh's face. He jumps onto Vanellope. She screeches. He wraps his arms around her, and starts squeezing. Vanellope returns the squeeze. They lay there for a couple minutes.

"Can I get up now?" Vanellope asks. Josh shakes his head. Then squeezes her again. "Can we at least sit up?" She asks. Josh nods his head. He sits up, pulling her with him. They lean on the tree, and watch the fire burn. Josh pulls his head back, to get a better look at Vanellope. He pinches her bare arms.  
"What happened to you sleeves?" Josh asks.  
"I lost my scrunchy. So I had to improvise." Vanellope says.  
"Why is there dried out chocolate on your face?"  
"War paint." Vanellope whispers. Josh shakes his head. Then squeezes again.

Vanellope feels the coin in his pocket. She reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the coin. She looks up at Josh.  
"You got the letter?" She asks.  
"Yeah. Felix found me in diet cola mountain." Josh says. He pulls the letter out of his jacket pocket. Vanellope grabs it. She puts it in her sweater. Then wraps her arms around Josh again.  
"Don't I get to keep it?" Josh asks.  
Vanellope shakes her head. Josh rolls his eyes.  
"I'm going to get that letter back."  
"Not if I'm guarding it."

They sit next to the fire for a long time. Josh is about to fall asleep, but Vanellope stops him. "We have to get home." Vanellope says.  
"No can do. When you left, Bill took over. He has now gone mad with power." Josh says. Vanellope jumps to her feet. She pulls Josh up onto his feet. Josh picks up the backpack.  
"We have to stop him!" Vanellope yells. She tries running. Josh stops her.  
"Don't you think I...we tried." Josh says.  
"We?" Vanellope says, confused.  
"Me, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and 643 all tried. Bill was too powerful."  
"Too powerful? Didn't you try eating him? Ralph did that once to scare Bill."  
"Maybe old Bill. But Bill gave himself a new body, new guards, new everything. He even destroyed the ice cream shop!"

Vanellope looks in the direction Josh ran from. Then she looks back at Josh. "What are we going to do?" Vanellope asks.  
"We have to figure out how Bill got so powerful. But we can't do it alone." Josh says. Vanellope's eyes shoot open. She grabs Josh's hand, and starts pulling him through the forest.  
"Where are we going?" Josh asks.  
"When I was hiking through the forest, I saw some guys dragging Rancis and Taffyta into a large base place." Vanellope says.  
"What is this place?"  
"I have no idea. One day there's nothing. The next a giant candy base."

Josh picks up Vanellope. He jumps into the trees. Vanellope guides him through the forest. They travel a long way, before making it to the base, Vanellope was talking about. Josh sets Vanellope down next to him. He reaches into his backpack. Then pulls out the binoculars. He looks at the base through the binoculars. He lowers them. "What did you see?" Vanellope asks.  
"They have a bunch the racers." Josh says.


	31. Escape plans

_**The Tyranny of King Bill: Escape plans ** _

* * *

Rancis pushes himself away from the wall using his feet. He pulls his arms forward, trying to pull the chains off the wall. He stops after a minute. He looks around the courtyard.

"Just give up. Were stuck." Taffyta says. Rancis shakes his head. Then starts pulling again.  
"We have to get out of here." Rancis says. Taffyta sighs.  
"Were all chained up, or locked up. The only ones who can help are no where to be found." She says.  
"josh, Vanellope, Gloyd and Candlehead aren't chained up." Rancis says.  
"Yeah. But theyre not here. The only reason Candlehead isn't chained up is because shes the one making their weapons. Josh and Vanellope aren't chained up because they're somewhere out in the forest. And who knows where Gloyd is!" A jawbreaker knights walks up, and hits Rancis in the stomach with the end of his spear.  
"Quite down you two!" The knight orders. Rancis spits on the knight. The knights wipes the spit off. Then turns away. Taffyta narrows her eyes. Then kicks Rancis in the side.

"Dont get us in anymore trouble." She says. Rancis pushes off the wall again.  
"What are they going to do? Kill us? We'd just re-spawn in our houses!" Rancis yells. Taffyta kicks him again. He kicks her back. They begin kicking each other.  
"Would you two cut it out!" Crumbelina yells. Taffyta kicks Rancis once more.

Josh lowers the binoculars again. He wipes his forehead. Then turns to face Vanellope.

"Your friends are weird." Josh says. Vanellope nods her head. She uses her legs to spin around on the branch. She lets go and jumps the branch above her. Josh puts the binoculars away. Then follows her.  
"So. Whats the plan Butter Bean?" Vanellope asks. Josh hands her the backpack.

"We enter the base, free the racers. Then take back Sugar Rush." Josh begins. Vanellope is about to say something. Josh puts a finger to her lip."And by we. I mean me." He finishes.  
"What? No! I can help!"  
"I don't doubt it. But those jawbreaker knights are a lot to handle. It'll be safer if you wait here."  
"I don't care if its safe or not! I want to help!" Vanellope says, stomping her foot on the branch. The branch flashes. Josh grabs Vanellope, just as they begin falling. Vanellope uses the backpack strap to catch a branch. Both of them stop just above the ground. Vanellope looks up at Josh. She bites her lip. Josh pushes the backpack. The strap slides off the branch, allowing the two to land on the ground.  
"So. Wait here. I'll be right back with the racers." Josh turns, and head in the direction of the base. Vanellope shakes her head. She puts the backpack on and follows him.

Josh stops walking. He turns to face her. She stops walking, gives him a big grin, and waves. Josh raises his hand up to her.  
"Stay. Here. Away from the base." He orders. Vanellope crosses her arms, and starts pouting. Josh shakes his head. He crosses his arms as well.  
"It's not going to work. Not this time." Josh says. Vanellope pushes her bottom lip out. Josh narrows his eyes. Vanellope's bottom lip begins quivering. Josh's eyes open up. He shakes his head, and narrows them again. Vanellope starts sniffing. Josh's shoulders drop. Vanellope wipes a fake tear from her eye. Josh sighs. Then turns around

"Fine you can come." Josh says, defeated. Vanellope cheers. She run up to him. Then jumps onto his back. He grabs her legs, and starts running.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

Ralph hits the ground. 643 jumps onto him and starts hitting him again.

"You frigging idiot!" 643 yells. He grabs Ralph's collar. Then starts punching him in the cheek. "Josh doesn't have a twin brother! That was Josh you moron!" He yells. Calhoun yanks 643 off of Ralph. Then throws him onto the ground.  
"Lay off him. We still have to figure out how he, and fix-it lost their memories." Calhoun says. 643 stands up.  
"Maybe we could beat their memories back into them." 643 snaps. Calhoun slaps the back of his head. He throws his arms in the air.  
"You try your way. I'll try mine." 643 says. Ralph stands up.

"You guys are crazy. I have never even heard about Vanellope or Josh. Before today." Ralph says. 643 tries jumping onto Ralph, but gets stopped by Calhoun.  
"We don't have time to fight. We need to find out what happened. Who has access to this games code vault?" Calhoun asks.  
"That little son of a...Gene. He's the only one with access to it." 643 says. Calhoun turns and walks into the apartment. 643 punches Ralph one more time, knocking Ralph back down, before following Calhoun.

"Gene! You little glitch! Get over here!" 643 barks. Gene runs down the hallway. He jumps into the elevator. He mashes the button. The doors slide closed. Gene sighs, relieved. 643 runs into the stair well. He runs to the top floor. He shoots out of the door, and waits in front of the elevator. The doors slide open. 643 jumps onto Gene.  
"Ahh! What do you want? How the heck did you beat me up here?" Gene says. 643 slaps Gene.  
"Your elevators slow. I ran up the stairs." 643 slaps Gene again. "What did you do with Ralph's and Felix's memories?" 643 asks. Gene shakes his head. Glitching every time he gets slapped.

"I didn't do anything! I wouldn't do anything!" Gene yells. 643 slaps him again.  
"I'll make you a deal old timer." 643 says. Gene opens his eyes and looks at him.  
"What kind of deal?"  
"I'll give you your code back, if you repair Ralph's and Felix's memories."  
"And that will make me not a glitch?"  
"Yuppppp. One hundred and ten percent your old self."

Gene thinks for a moment. He nods.

"Fine. I'll do it." Gene says.

Ralph glitches. Then flies through the wall of his shack. He looks around. Then his eyes shoot open. 643 looks outside the window. He sees Ralph running into the apartment. 643 turns to Felix.  
"So. I'm guessing it worked." 643 says.  
"Very much so. Yes." Felix says. 643 claps his hands together. He turns to Calhoun.  
"So. Whats our plan?" 643 asks.  
"Sleep." Calhoun says. 643 steps towards her. And starts protesting. Calhoun silences him. "The arcade is going to open in an hour or two. There's nothing we can do. Well nothing helpful."

"What about Josh and Vanellope?" 643 asks. Calhoun sits on the couch.

"By now they've probably found each other. They'll be fine. As long as they don't start fighting again." 643 rolls his eyes. Then sits down next to Calhoun.  
"Knowing those two they're probably fighting right now." 643 says.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush-_**

* * *

Vanellope puts down the backpack. Josh gives her a boost. She peeks her head over the wall.  
"There are way to many guards. We can't go this way." Vanellope whispers. Josh sighs.

"There are going to be guards everywhere Sweet Pea. We just have to be sneaky." Josh says. Vanellope pulls herself up. She sits down on the wall. Then reaches down to help Josh up. He jumps up, and grabs her hand. She pulls him up. Josh sits down next to her. He looks down at the ground. He tightens his grip on Vanellope's hand. Then jumps down, pulling her with him. They both land on the ground. Josh dives to the side behind some barrels, pulling Vanellope with him.

"First. We have to get rid of all the guard. Then we can free the others." Josh whispers. Vanellope looks around the barrel.  
"How are we going to do that?" She asks.  
"I'll cause a distraction. When they chase me, you can free the racers." Josh says. Vanellope nods. Josh pulls out his sword, and hands it to her. She takes it.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asks. Josh pulls her up. He points to the chains.  
"Use it to break the chains." He says. Vanellope nods.  
"Okay. I'm gonna lure the guards away. Get ready." Josh orders. Vanellope nods. Before Josh steps into the open Vanellope stops him

"Stay safe. Don't do anything stupid." She orders. Josh shrugs.  
"Everything I do is stupid." He tries stepping out again. Vanellope stops him again.  
"I mean it. Just, be okay. Don't die or. You know what I mean!" Vanellope snaps. Josh nods.

He jumps over the barrels. Then starts glitching around hitting jawbreaker knights. He spins to a stop. The jawbreaker knights look at him. He smirks. He reaches up, and pulls his hood down.

"Hello. My names Josh Butterscotch. I'm sure most of you know me." One of the knights charge at him. Josh cartwheels out of the way. He lands. Then bolts for the gates. He glitches through them. Creating a large hole. All the knights follow him out. Vanellope glitches over to Rancis and Taffyta. They both smile at Vanellope.

"Holy crap! Your alive!" Rancis yells excitedly. Vanellope rolls her eyes.  
"Sheesh. At least act like you believed in me and Josh." Vanellope says. She begins cutting at the chains releasing the racers one by one.

"Okay. Wheres Candlehead, Gloyd, Jubileena and Minty?" Vanellope asks. Rancis rubs his wrist. He looks behind Vanellope. Then points.  
"Well. There's Candlehead." He says. Vanellope looks behind her. Candlehead crosses her arms. Her face turns into a scowl. Vanellope waves slowly. Candlehead's eyes flash blue. She pulls out two small flintlock pistols and fires. Vanellope glitches out of the way. The bullets hit Rancis. Rancis falls backwards. Screaming in pain. Vanellope looks over at Candlehead.

"What the heck is the matter with you?" Vanellope asks. Candlehead throws the pistols down. She pulls out two more from behind her, and aims them at Vanellope. Vanellope gulps.

Josh manages to lose the knights. He makes a u-turn and head back to the fort. Hes just about to reach the entrance. When the same masked figure that attacked Ralph jumps in front of him. He cuts Josh on the cheek. Josh reaches for his sword, forgetting he gave it to Vanellope. Josh groans. Then raises his fist. The masked figure, takes off his mask. Josh's face turns into a scowl.

"You son of a glitch." Josh mutters.


	32. Rag Tag Army

_**Candies Creed Sisterhood: Base of operations**_

* * *

Vanellope glitches around, dodging Candlehead's shots. Candlehead waits. Then shoots. The bullet hits the sword out of Vanellope's hand. The sword slides across the ground, over to the corner. Rancis reaches out for the sword. Another bullet bounces off the ground. Just missing his hand. He quickly grabs the sword. Then jumps out.

"Leave her alone!" Rancis yells. He runs at Candlehead, dragging the sword behind him. Candlehead reaches behind her, and pulls out a sword. Rancis swings at Candlehead. Candlehead deflects it. Rancis spins around, and manages to cut Candlehead on the leg. Candlehead yelps. Rancis rams her with his shoulder. Candlehead falls onto the ground. She uses one hand to flip herself back onto her feet. She lunges forward, and thrusts her sword.

"Parry! Duck! Spin! Thrust!" Rancis yells. He thrusts his sword forward. Candlehead quickly lifts her foot up. Then steps down on the sword, pushing it to the ground. She spins around, on the sword, and kicks Rancis away. Rancis loses his grip on the sword, and stumbled backwards.  
"Don't yell every move you make!" Vanellope yells. Rancis jumps to his feet.  
"Sorry!" He yells back. He rolls past Candlehead, over to the sword. He grabs the sword. Then lunges at Candlehead.

Josh ducks, dodging Gloyd's sword. He then glitches towards Gloyd knocking him onto the ground, and making him drop his sword. Josh picks up the sword. Gloyd pulls his fingers up, towards his wrist. A small knife pops out. He pulls it out, and spins it around. Josh rolls his eyes. Gloyd rolls past Josh. Josh watches him do it. Gloyd picks up a candy cane while he's rolling. He stops just behind Josh. Josh turns to face him. Gloyd uses the curved part of the candy cane to grab Josh's leg, and trip him.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" Josh asks, jumping back to his feet. Gloyd doesn't respond. Josh sighs. Then raises the sword. Gloyd launches himself towards Josh. Josh deflects the knife using his sword. Gloyd spins midair. Then kicks Josh away.

"That. Seemed familiar." Josh whispers. He sits up. Gloyd flips over Josh. Then used the candy cane to pull Josh back. Josh grabs the candy cane, and pulls Gloyd in front of him. Gloyd rolls a couple feet. He rolls onto his feet. Then throws the candy cane. Josh uses the sword to block the candy cane. Josh doesn't event get to lower the sword. Gloyd is already catching the candy cane, and attacking. Josh glitches toward the base. Gloyd turns, and runs towards the castle.

Josh glitches into the base. He sees Candlehead hit the back of Rancis's head with her gun. Rancis falls to the ground.  
"What the hell is going on?" Josh yells. Candlehead looks up at Josh. She cant see his face, thanks to the hood. Josh jumps down. He runs up next to Candlehead. Candlehead spins her sword around. Josh picks up his sword.

"Come on Cupcake. I don't wanna do this." Josh says. Candlehead lowers her sword a bit. Her face becomes confused.  
"Cupcake?" She says, quietly. Josh nods his head.  
"Yeah. My nickname for you." Josh says. Candlehead shakes her head. Her face becomes serious. She raises her sword again. Josh shakes his head. Then throws his sword to the side. Candlehead lowers her sword to waist level.

"I'm not going to fight you." Josh says. He takes his hood off. Candlhead's eyes flicker blue. She raises her sword. She raises it above her head. Her eyes flicker blue again. Her arm begins shaking. She shakes her head. Then swings at Josh, cutting him across the chest. Josh stumbles back, and falls onto the ground. Candlehead takes a couple steps forward. Then stops when the rest of the hood slides off of Josh.

"I'm still not going to fight you." Josh says weakly. Candlehead raises her sword again. Josh looks up at Candlehead. He sniffs. Then wipes his eyes. Candlehead narrows her eyes. Josh wipes his nose with his sleeve. Candlehead lowers her sword. She screams. Then kicks Josh onto his back. He groans. Candlehead jumps onto him.

"Who the heck are you?" Candlehead asks.  
"Josh Butterscotch." Josh says, with a groan. Candlehead grabs his collar. He winces at being pulled up. Candlehead looks his face over. Josh turns away. He looks over a Rancis. Rancis lifts his head up.

"What do I do?" Josh asks him.  
"I don't know. What can break a curse?" Rancis says. Candlehead drops Josh's head. He hits the ground. Candlehead places the end of the sword on Josh's neck. Josh closes his eyes. She steps on his chest.  
"Come on, Cupcake. You don't want to do this." Josh says. He feels the pressure relieved from his chest. He opens his eyes. Candlehead drops her sword. "Stop calling me that!" She yells.  
"Cupcake? Never. That's your nickname." Josh says. He pushes himself onto his feet. Candlehead takes a couple steps away. Josh picks up his hood. Then steps towards her.

Candlehead steps away again. Josh raises his hands. Then walks toward her slowly. He wraps the hood around her.

"What happened to you Cupcake?" Josh whispers. Candlehead pushes him away.  
"Nothing happened!" She yells. Josh shakes his head.  
"No. No. Something did happen. I know it. What I don't know is what happened." He says. Candlehead shakes her head. Josh nods his head.  
"You can tell me." Josh says. Rancis gets an idea. He stands up, and walks over to the two. Josh sees Swizzle peek his head out of the corner. Swizzle begins walking towards Candlehead. Josh lifts his hand up, signaling Swizzle to stop.

"You have any ideas?" Josh asks Rancis. Rancis nods his head.  
"Yeah. But I don't think you'll like it." Rancis says.  
"Does it involve hurting her?"  
"No. It doesn't."  
"Then why wouldn't I like it?"  
"Have you ever heard of the princess and frog story?" Rancis asks. Josh nods his head.  
"Who hasn't?" Josh asks.  
"Well. Think of it that way."  
"So. We have to find a frog for Candlehead to kiss?"

Rancis slaps his own face. "No. Okay. Think of it like sleeping beauty." Rancis says.  
"Okay. Where are we going to find a sleeping frog, for her to kiss?" Josh asks.  
"No! The real Candlehead is sleeping in there! We need a prince to wake her!" Rancis says.  
"Where are we going to find a prince?" Josh asks. Rancis gestures to Josh. Josh looks down at himself. Then back at Rancis.

"Me? I'm not a real prince." Josh says.  
"So? Close enough." Rancis says. Josh looks at Candlehead, who is now sitting on the ground. He sighs.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Oh yeah. Totally. Just make sure Vanellope doesn't see." Rancis says. Josh nods his head. He kneels down next to Candlehead. Rancis runs over to the barrels. He grabs Vanellope by the arm, and pulls her out. He drags her over to Josh and Candlehead. Vanellope's jaw drops.

"Josh! What are you doing?" Vanellope yells. Josh's eyes shoot open. He pulls away, and falls onto the ground. He leans forward. Candlehead blinks a couple of times. She starts blushing. A grin spreads across Josh's face. Her eyes flicker. Then return to their normal green color. Josh raises an eyebrow. Candlehead bites her lip. She opens her mouth, for a moment. Then closes it again. She scrunches up her face.

"Josh. Why did you kiss me?" Candlehead asks.  
"It's a long story. Did you get your memories back?" Josh asks.  
"I lost them? I..." Candlehead begins. Josh's shoulders drop. Candlehead looks up at him.  
"Well. I don't feel like killing you anymore." She says. Josh shrugs.  
"It's a start a least." He says. Vanellope crosses her arms. Josh looks up at her. "I can explain." Josh says.  
"Save it." Vanellope snaps, before stomping away.

Rancis looks down at Josh. Then follows Vanellope. Josh looks at Candlehead, who has now scooted next to him. He sighs. He looks around the base. The racers emerge from their hiding places. Josh shakes his head.  
"Wimps." He mutters. The racers gather in a group at the center of the court yard.  
"What do we do?" Taffyta asks.  
"How far do you think we can run before the game ends?" Sticky asks.  
"Run? Screw that. Driving away is faster." Torvald says.  
"Bill will find us in this game. We have to leave!" Citrusella says.

Josh sakes his head. He stands up to his feet. The racers continue arguing. Josh pushes a crate in front of everyone. He jumps onto it. "Hello? Guys?" Josh says. They all ignore him, and continuing arguing. Josh sighs. Candlehead jumps onto the crate next to Josh.  
"Hey! Everyone shut up! Josh is trying to speak!" Candlehead yells. Everyone shuts up instantly. They look up at the two. Candlehead smiles, and wraps her arm around Josh's.  
"Uhhh. Thanks." Josh says.  
"Anytime." Candlehead says. Josh turns his attention back to the racers. His expression turns into a scowl.

"You're all a bunch of wimps!" Josh yells, making everyone jump, startled by him. "Once the going gets tough you losers get going!"  
"Hey!" Torvald yells. Josh throws his hand up, silencing her.  
"You guys get free, your first thought is run! Cowards. All of you." Josh steps forward. "So what if Bill has a super powered scepter? Do you know what I saw earlier? I saw him drop the scepter. And when he did, he started freaking out. All we need to do is get rid of that scepter." Josh says. Sticky steps forward.  
"But he has an army." She says.  
"So? There's..." Josh counts the racers, in his head. "_Swizzle, Snowanna, Re-colors, Adorabeezle, Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis_." He crosses his arms. "There are ten of you guys. Plus me. That's eleven people, that can fight back." Josh says.  
"What can we do?" Sticky asks.

Josh jumps down from the crate, accidentally pulling Candlehead down with him. He picks up his sword, and passes it to Sticky. She catches it.  
"There. You can lift a sword. You can fight." Josh says. Sticky swings it around. She smiles.  
"Alright I'm in." She says. Josh nods his head. The other racers shake their heads, and begin heading for the exit. Josh glitches in front of them, again yanking Candlehead as well.  
"Really? Your going to let Bill take over your game?" Josh asks.  
"It's his game too." Citrusella says.  
"Yes. It is. But it's more your game than it will ever be his."  
"How?" Josh walks forward, making them all back away.  
"Who's in front of the screen six days of the week?" Josh asks.  
"Us." Taffyta says.  
"Exactly. Who keeps the player entertained every single time they play this game?"  
"We do." Swizzle says.  
"And which game would get unplugged if you guys were to not show up?"  
"Our game?" Adorabeezle says. Josh nods his head.  
"So. Are you going to let some snobby, power crazed, psycho -path edible guy take over your game?" Josh asks.  
"No!" Sticky yells. Josh raises his hand up to his ear.  
"I can't hear you." He says.  
"No!" They all yell.

Josh nods his head. They all begin cheering. Candlehead kisses Josh on the cheek. He starts blushing. "You are going to be an amazing leader." Candlehead says. Torvald pushes her way to the front of the group. "There's still a problem." She says.  
"What is it?" Josh asks.  
"None of us know how to fight." She says. Josh walks forward. He kicks Candlehead's sword up, and catches it. He spins it around.  
"That, my candy colored friend is what I'm here for." Josh says.

Vanellope crosses her legs. Rancis rubs her back. "He's an awesome prince. I'll give him that." Rancis says. Vanellope looks over at Rancis.  
"You think?" She says. Rancis nods.  
"He just convinced nine kids to fight an entire army, with little to no training." Rancis says. Vanellope sighs.  
"Do you think I got mad to quickly?"  
"What? No. If anything, you didn't get mad enough." Rancis says.  
"Not mad enough?"  
"Not nearly. He's your prince. He shouldn't go around kissing other girls." Vanellope crosses her arms. Her expression turns into a scowl.  
"You're right. He's a stink brain." She mutters. Rancis nods in approval.  
"So. Should we go join the army?" Rancis asks. Vanellope hesitates, before nodding. She grabs Rancis's hand, and glitches them down.

Vanellope pulls Rancis over to the others. She looks around for Josh, but, can't see him. She runs up next to Taffyta. "Hey Taf! Have you seen Josh?" Vanellope asks. "Yeah. Candlehead took him to the bases armory." Taffyta says. Vanellope looks at the base.  
"Forget about him. Let's just go look around." Rancis says. Vanellope nods. Rancis pulls her to the base.

* * *

**_-Armory-_**

* * *

Josh grabs some swords, spears and a tomahawk. Candlehead grabs some weapons as well.  
"We'll come back for more." Josh says. Candlehead nods. They bring the weapons out to the courtyard. The racers run over to them. Josh and Candlehead drop the weapons.  
"Okay. First. We have to find out which weapon suits you best." Josh says.  
"How do we do that?" Swizzle asks.  
"Everyone choose a weapon. I'll train you with it, unless I find a better weapon for you." Josh crosses his arms. The racers start grabbing weapons. Josh watches them, swing the weapons around.

Taffyta picks up a bow and arrow, which makes Josh smile. She pulls the string back. Josh turns his head to Sticky, who is still swinging Candlehead's sword around. Swizzle has picked up the tomahawk. Josh looks down at Candlehead, who still has her arm wrapped around his.  
"So. Have you chosen a weapon yet?" Josh asks. Candlehead nods her head.  
"I'm just going to stick with the sword and flintlocks." She says. Josh nods.  
"Not bad. Not bad at all."

He steps forward. Then claps his hands together. He's about to speak again, when an alarm goes off. Warning everyone of the arcade opening. Josh sighs.  
"Okay. Are your karts here?" Josh asks.  
"Yeah. In the garage." Taffyta says.  
"Well. Whoever's on the roster go!" Josh orders. All of the racers leave, excluding Rancis, Taffyta, Vanellope and Josh. Candlehead stops. She turns around, and runs back to Josh.  
"By the way. Bill is a racer too. He's the ninth racer." She says. Josh nods. She stands on the tips of her toes, and kisses Josh on the cheek.

Josh steps away from her. She waves. Then follows the racers. Josh sighs. Vanellope and Rancis run up next to Josh. "Why the heck are you blushing?" Vanellope asks. Josh looks away from her.  
"No reason." Josh says. Vanellope scowls again. Josh claps his hands together. "Okay. You guys choose your weapons. And I'll train you in it. And by you guys I mean Rancis." Josh says.

Vanellope's shoulders drop. "What about my training?" Vanellope asks.  
"Sorry Vanellope. It's too dangerous. You're going to have to sit out this time." Josh says. Vanellope punches Josh on the shoulder.  
"I'm not sitting out of this. This is my kingdom. I'm going to fight for it." She says. Josh shakes his head.  
"You are going to stay with Ralph until this is all over." He says.

Rancis pulls Vanellope behind him. "She can fight. Shes able to." Rancis says.  
"Anyone can fight. I just don't want her to. Bill is dangerous." Josh says.  
"You don't think she can take care of herself?"  
"I don't doubt it. She defiantly can. But like I said. It's too dangerous."

Rancis steps toward Josh. Rancis points a finger in Josh's face. "What about the other racers? Isn't it too dangerous for them too?" Rancis asks.  
"Oh yeah. It is. I just don't want Vanellope to get hurt." Josh says, crossing his arms. Rancis does the same.  
"What about the racers? What if they get hurt?" Rancis asks. Josh sighs.

"They won't. Not under my watch." Josh says. Rancis shakes his head.  
"So. How's Vanellope different?" Rancis asks.  
"Bill is the number one priority. I can't watch Vanellope while fighting him."  
"Are you saying Vanellope can't fight?" Josh looks at Vanellope. Then back at Rancis.  
"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. She has the will power, but..." Josh trails off.

Vanellope steps forward, and pushes Rancis behind her. "I can fight! Please! Let me fight!" Vanellope begs. Josh shakes his head. Vanellope clasps her hands together, and starts pouting.  
"No. It's not going to work this time." Josh says. She pulls out all her moves. The lip quiver, self hug, puppy dog eyes, and the fake tear. But Josh doesn't budge. Vanellope's face turns into a scowl.  
"Fine! Go fight your stupid fight!" She yells. She glitches away, towards the base. Then runs in. Rancis quickly follows her. Josh sighs. Then turns back to the pile of weapons.


	33. Candies Creed: Weapons training

_**Candies creed: Weapons training**_

* * *

Taffyta releases the string firing the arrow. The arrow flies, towards the bulls-eye. and drops a couple feet short of it. Taffyta's face turns into a scowl. She loads another arrow, and fires again, with the same result. Josh sighs.

"Are you sure you don't wont to try another weapon?" Josh asks. Taffyta glares at him.  
"I can do this. Just let me concentrate." She snaps. Josh holds his hands in the air. Then walks over to Rancis. Rancis swings the mace around. He tries spinning it, his fingers slip, sending the mace spinning directly into his crotch. Making even Josh wince. Rancis doubles over, and falls onto the ground. Josh kneels down next to him.  
"Yeah. You should try another weapon." He says, patting Rancis on the back. Rancis nods slowly, fighting back tears. Josh has to walk away, before he bursts out laughing. Vanellope peeks her head around the corner. She sees Josh laughing. Josh walks closer to the corner Vanellope is hiding behind.

"One two three attack!" Vanellope yells, jumping out at Josh. Josh steps to the side, and catches Vanellope before she hits the ground.  
"Nice try Sweet Pee." Josh says, before lowering her onto the ground. Vanellope jumps to her feet, and jumps at Josh again. Josh places a hand on her forehead stopping her.  
"Come on! Let me fight! I can fight!" Vanellope says. Josh lets go of her head.  
"From what I've seen so far, you'd be more of a liability than asset." Josh says.  
"What is libiblity?" Vanellope asks.  
"Just something...uh. Just stick to racing." Josh walks past Vanellope and heads for the armoury. Vanellope follows him. She glitches in front of him.  
"I can fight! You just have to teach me!" Vanellope says. Josh rolls his eyes. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a knife. He hands it to Vanellope.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asks. Josh grabs her hand, and pulls her over to the target Taffyta is using.

Taffyta has just fired another arrow, again it drops short of the target. "Seriously! Just use a different weapon." Josh says. Taffyta shakes her head, and fires another arrow. By now a couple dozen arrows have piled together, in between Taffyta and the target.

"Just try a different weapon. That's an order." Josh says. Taffyta throws the bow on the ground. Then stomps away, to the pile of weapons. Josh grabs Vanellope's shoulders, and guides her in front of the target. He steps away, and crosses his arms. Vanellope looks at him. He gestures toward the target.  
"Go on. Hit the target." He says. Vanellope nods. With a grunt she throws the knife as hard as she can. The knife spins, and flies about 4 to the left of the target, lodging itself in the wall behind it.  
"Was that good?" Vanellope asks. Josh shakes his head.  
"Hit that bulls eye. Then I'll consider letting you fight." Josh says. Vanellope nods. Josh walks away back to the armoury. Rancis finally sits up. He wipes a tear from his eye. Josh stops next to him.  
"Recover yet?" Josh asks. Rancis slowly nods. Josh pats him on the shoulder. Then makes his way to the armoury.

Vanellope walks over to the knife, and pulls it out of the wall. She walks back to her spot. Then throws the knife, again missing the target. She sighs. Then glitches over to the knife. Then back to her spot, repeat. Rancis picks up a sword. He spins it around, catches it. Then thrusts forward. He smiles. Taffyta sits on top of the crate. Rancis keeps spinning the sword around. Taffyta smiles.

"Finally found something your good at, eh?" She says. Rancis looks up at her.  
"I'm a better sword fighter than you. At least I can fire a bow and arrow properly." Rancis snaps. Taffyta's smile disappears. She jumps down from the crate.  
"I highly doubt you can fire one better than me." She says. Rancis stabs the sword into the ground.

"I know I can." He says. Taffyta crosses her arms. Rancis does the same.  
"Fine. Prove it." She says. Rancis walks over to the bow. He picks it up, and loads an arrow he picked up from the ground. He walks over to where Vanellope is. He gently pushes her away.  
"Hey! What's the big idea? I'm kinda doing something!" Vanellope says. Rancis pulls back the string. He aims at the target, and fires.

The arrow flies and lodges into the target, not a bulls eye, but an extremely better shot than Taffyta. Rancis smirks. Then holds the bow out for Taffyta. She snatches it. Then picks up an arrow. She loads it, aims, and fires. The arrow again, falls a couple feet short of the target.  
"What ever!" Taffyta says, throwing the bow onto the ground again. Vanellope crosses her arms.

"Ya done yet?" She asks. Rancis nods. He goes back to the weapons pile. Taffyta follows him. Vanellope yawns. Then picks up the knife. She starts throwing it at the target again. And she keeps throwing though the day. When the arcade is closing, she is barely able to pick up the knife. Josh sighs, and walks over to her. She throws it once more, the knife doesn't even make it a foot. Vanellope collapses onto the ground. Josh kneels down next to her. He picks her up.

"Come on Sweet Pea. Time to rest." He says. Vanellope weakly protests. Josh shakes his head. He brings her into the barracks, and lays her down on one of the cots. Josh is about to walk away, when Vanellope grabs his sleeve. She pulls him down, then pulls his arm over her. He shrugs, and lays down next to her. Josh's eyes begin closing. He opens them, not wanting to fall asleep. But with all the running, fighting and more fighting he is extremely tired. He actually tries falling asleep, but the cut on his chest burns. He winces, every time Vanellope turns her body, rubbing against his chest. Somehow though, he manages to fall asleep.

Rancis flips the tomahawk in the air. Then catches it. Taffyta pulls the string back, and fires again. It falls a foot short. Shes about to give up, but she looks at the arrow she just fired. Then walks over. A huge grin spreads across her face. She jumps up. Then points at the arrow.  
"This one was closer than all the others!" She yells, triumphantly. Rancis shakes his head. Then goes back to choosing a weapon. Taffyta walks over to her shooting spot, and loads another arrow. The gates slide open. Taffyta aims at the gate, and Rancis holds the tomahawk behind his head.

The racers pull into the base. Both Taffyta and Rancis lower their weapons. Candlehead stops in front of the weapon pile. She hops out of her kart.  
"Wheres Josh?" She asks. Rancis nods his head toward the base. Candlehead runs into the base. She runs into the barracks. Her shoulders drop, and her smile vanishes. She walks over to the sleeping, prince and princess. Or as Vanellope would say, president and vice president. She lowers her hand, but stops herself just an inch above Josh's shoulder. She turns, and runs to the courtyard.

"Did you find him? We still need our training." Sticky says. Candlehead nods. Sticky looks past Candlehead. Then back at Candlehead. She raises an eyebrow.  
"So. Where is he then?" Sticky asks.

"He's sleeping. With Vanellope." Candlehead says quietly. Sticky shrugs. Then goes back to swinging her sword around. Candlehead walks over to the weapons, and starts trying them out. Immediately its obvious she can't use any of them. The other racers watch as she flails the mace around, she ends up hitting Rancis in the stomach. He doubles over, and again falls onto the ground.

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" Candlehead says, kneeling down next to Rancis. He groans something unintelligible. Candlehead looks back at the weapon pile.  
"I can try this sword." She says. Everyone instantly begins objecting.  
"What can I do?" Candlehead asks.  
"Nothing to do with sharp objects." Sticky says. Candlehead looks down at the ground. Taffyta walks over to Candlehead.

"You were making weapons right?" Taffyta says. Candlehead nods in response. "So. Why dont you make some sort of really strong weapon." Taffyta says. Candlehead looks up. She looks at the pile of weapons. Then at some jawbreakers, that line up against the wall. She gets an idea.  
"I think I know what to do." She says. Taffyta pats her on the back.  
"Then get to it." Taffyta says. Candlehead nods. Then runs over to the jawbreakers.


	34. Candies creed: New plan

_**Candies Creed: New plans**_

* * *

Josh rubs his temples. Then let's out a large sigh. "You know what? Just keep practicing. That's the last weapon we have." Josh says, walking away from Vanellope, and her cross bow. Josh has been training the racers for four days now, well. Not exactly four days, thanks to them having to race a majority of the day. Thanks to this, none of them have made any progress, none, besides Rancis with the short sword, swizzle with the tomahawk, Taffyta's skill with the bow and arrow has increased significantly. Josh hasn't seen Candlehead in two days. Which worries him. He shakes it off, and walks over to the re-colors.

"Hows it going ladies?" Josh asks. Torvald looks up. She smiles.  
"A lot better than expected." She says. She holds up a thin net mad out of licorice. Josh takes it, and examines it. He nods his head slowly.  
"Not bad." He says handing the net back. Torvald puts it behind her. Then looks at Josh.  
"So. How are things going with Van?" She asks. Josh looks over at Vanellope, who is struggling to load the cross bow. He sighs.  
"Not very well. She doesn't seem to be much of a fighter."  
"Come on. Anyone can fight. You just have to find her weapon." Josh nods his head. He pats her on the shoulder, and orders her back to work. Then walks away.

Torvald reluctantly gets back to work on the net. Josh pulls his sleeve up. Thanks to 643, Josh was able to convince the scientists of hero's duty to get him a wrist mount like 643's. Josh pulls the mount up to his mouth. "Hey, 643. Have you found her yet?" Josh asks.  
"Not yet. Shes either really good at hiding. Or she's been really well hidden by someone." 643 responds over the built in walky talky. Josh wipes the sweat off his face.  
"Okay. Keep me posted." Josh says.  
"Gotcha. I'll keep you posted." 643 says.

Josh has told Ralph and the others his plans. They don't exactly like it, but they haven't tried stopping him. Calhoun has even tried helping, by training the kids. She gave up after a couple hours, but not Josh. Of course, he's slowly breaking down, but he hasn't given up. Not yet. Someone puts their hand on his shoulder. He grabs it, and flips them over him. Bending over makes him wince. As soon as the persons on the ground, Josh stands up straight. He looks down at Candlehead.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Cupcake. Where the hell have you been the past couple of days?" He asks. He grabs her hand, and pulls her up to her feet. Making him wince again.

Candlehead rubs her back. Then stretches it backwards.  
"I've been building something. Well. A couple somethings." She says. Josh gently, rubs his torso, along the cut line. He nods his head, not really listening. Candlehead steps towards him. "Are you okay?" She asks. Josh shrugs.  
"My cut wound is killing me." He says. Candlhead lifts his shirt up. She looks at the cut, it's puffy, and a dark red hue, with what looks like spider legs lining the entire cut. Candlehead shudders. She lowers the shirt.  
"You should get that looked at." She says. Josh shakes his head.  
"I'll be fine." Josh says, unconvincingly.

Candlehead shakes her head. "This is no time for the tough act. The doctors at hero's duty should know what it is." She says.  
"Don't worry. I'll live."  
"And if you don't?"  
"Wouldn't be a big loss. You still got Vanellope."

Josh walks past her. And continues to the barracks. He stops, and turns back to her.  
"I almost forgot to ask. What were you building?" She grabs his hand, and pulls him down one of the hallways. She runs out the backdoor, dragging Josh. She zig zags around a couple trees. Reaching her destination, and letting go of Josh, making him fall onto the ground. His breathing is heavy. He uses the chocolate milk mix on the ground to soak up the sweat on his face. Then slowly, stands up.

"Oo. Sorry. Are you okay?" Candlehead asks, wiping the chocolate off his face. Josh nods. She licks her thumb, and rubs his cheek, cleaning some chocolate off. He grab her wrist, and gently pulls it down. "Are you sure your okay?" She asks.  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Josh says. She nods. Then turns her attention back to the bush.

She reaches out to what looks like a cluster of bushes. Then yanks them away. Revealing a large catapult.

"Son of a... You built this whole thing in two days?" Josh asks.  
"Nope...I built these in two days." She begins pulling bushes. Revealing two more catapults, making Josh's jaw drop. She grins proudly.

"Okay. This, is awesome." Josh says. Candlehead nods. "So. What are we going to shoot?"  
"These." Candlehead says. She runs behind one of the catapults, and returns a second later, pushing a jawbreaker. Josh walks over. He runs his hand across it.

"Damn. That thing will do some damage."  
"Of course it will. I built it." Candlehead says. Josh gives her a look of disbelief.  
"How did you build jawbreakers?"  
"I used my kart to push the jawbreakers to diet cola mountain. And melted them down in the cola. I then put them in a mold, I crafted out of metal from 643's kart." She says. Josh shakes his head. "You are one determined chick."  
"I just wish I knew more about this stuff." Candlehead says.

"What do you mean more? This seems like a lot." Josh says.  
"My memories are still a blur. I don't know as much as I used to." Candlehead draws circles on top of the lawbreaker with her finger.  
"That must suck. I never want my memories erased. Anyways, let's push these babies back to base." Josh gets behind one of the catapults, and starts pushing. Candlehead jumps in beside him, and helps push.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Sticky asks, kicking the catapult, lightly.  
"We fire jawbreakers at the castle with this, and more." Josh says.  
"More? You guys got more "  
"Made. Candlehead made three of them." Josh says. Swizzle climbs onto the catapult. Josh starts pulling back on the spindle head . Turning the wheel, and prepping the catapult for launch. Swizzle sits down in the head of the arm.

"So. What does this part do?" Swizzle asks.  
"I'm about to find out." Josh says. Candlhead pulls a string, near the bottom of the arm. The arm releases, sending Swizzle flying through the air. Swizzle screams, he shakes his head, spins himself, and rolls safely on the roof. He stops just a foot away from the edge. On the other side of the base. He takes in a couple deep breaths. Then jumps to his feet, and runs back to the others. He jumps onto the edge, and yells, "I'm okay!" The racers groan, all at once. Swizzle crosses his arms. "Well. Screw you guys too then." He says.

He slides down the slanted roof, and front flips onto his feet. Which gains him a round of applause. He smiles, and bows. "Dang. Pull those moves off at the dance, and you'll kill." Crumbelina says. Taffyta groans.  
"What is it now?" Torvald asks.  
"I still haven't gotten a dress for the dance." Taffyta says. Josh rolls his eyes.  
"Oh no! I don't have a dress either! This is like so lame!" Nougetsia says.  
"Man. We still need our outfits too. Semi-formal, damn you!" Swizzle yells. Josh slaps his own face. He slides his hand down his face.

"Dude. Where are we going to find dress shirts, and pants, all of it!" Rancis yells. Josh crosses his arms, and waits.  
"I am not going to that party with any of you guys, if you don't get any good looking clothes." Taffyta says.  
"I need my hair supplies!" Rancis yells.  
"Forget your stupid like really greasy hair! What about our clothes!" Nougetsia yells.  
"My hair is not greasy! It's just sweat." The racers begin arguing one another.

Josh takes one of Candleheads pistols, and fires it into the air, making everyone shut up. "Forget about the party!" Josh yells. Snowanna jumps over the gate, she spins, and lands in front of everyone.  
"Hey! Y'all remember that party, right?" She says. Josh groans.  
"I was just telling them, to forget about it." He says.  
"Y'all better not forget about it. I was just spying on King Bill. Turns out he's going to that party."

The racers begin whispering. Josh looks amongst them. Vanellope pushes herself to the front. "You're going to attack him there, aren't you?" Vanellope says. Josh nods his head.  
"Yeah. It's the best place to attack him." Josh says.  
"How is it the best place?" Sticky asks. Josh walks up next to Vanellope. He places his hand on the top of her head, and pushes her toward the ground.  
"Who's going to notice a dozen three foot kids running around a crowded station?" He says.

Vanellope grabs his hand, and pushes it off. "A dozen?" She says. Josh nods.  
"Yes. A dozen. You're coming with me. You're not staying here." Josh says. She jumps up, and hugs him. Josh rolls his eyes. "You're still not fighting. You're staying next to me." He says. Vanellope rubs her cheek on his shoulder. Josh sighs, and returns the hug. He raises the wrist mount up.  
"Hey buddy. Bill's going to that party." Josh says to 643. "  
So. What's the plan then?" 643 asks.  
"Stop him at the party. We need as many soldiers as you can get us. We don't know who's going to be with him." Josh says.

"Alright. I'll get them. Call if you need anything else." 643 says.  
"Okay. I will." Josh says. Josh lowers his wrist. Vanellope looks up at him.  
"What?" He says.  
"Nothing." She says. Josh let's go of her, and steps away.  
"Okay people. We got two days to prepare. Learn to use any weapon you think you'll be good with. I'll come up with a plan. Re-colors, take some clothes from the barracks, and make us some disguises." The Re-colors run into the base. "Candlehead you take Rancis and get as much jawbreaker ammunition as you can." Candlhead nods. She grabs Rancis's hand, and runs out the gate. Josh continues.

"Swizzle, Snowanna. You two keep an eye on Bill. Stay out of sight, and find out who's escorting him." The two jump over the wall, and run to the castle. Josh turns to Taffyta. "I want you to try and teach Vanellope how to use any weapon." He says. Taffyta nods.  
"What are you going to do?" She asks. Josh let's out a breath, he wipes some sweat off his forehead, and head for the base.  
"I'm going to take a nap." He says, over his shoulder. Taffyta shakes her head. Josh places his hand on his chest, just touching his chest, makes him wince in pain.

He lifts his shirt up, and looks at his cut. The dark red blood in his veins has begun spreading. He lowers his shirt. "What the hell is happening, to me?" He asks, himself. Just walking seems to drain his energy. He shakes his head. "Where was I going?" He thinks for a moment, before remembering, he was going for a nap. He makes his way slowly into the barracks. Then collapses onto the first cot. He immediately begins falling asleep.

* * *

**_-Diet cola mountain-_**

* * *

Candlehead and Rancis push the jawbreaker onto the mold. Then spin the mold above the boiling cola. They both sit on the spongecake bed. And wait. "So. How bout them mets?" Rancis says.  
"What is a met?" Candlehead asks. Rancis tilts his head.  
"You don't watch sports, do you?" He asks. Candlehead shakes her head.

"Not really. No." She says.  
"Why not? Sports are cool. Well. Josh got me into them." Rancis says.  
"How did he get you into sports?" She asks.  
"He had me working out. A LOT!" Rancis says.  
"How did that get you into sports?"  
"I liked working out. It was exciting. Then I found out there are people out there, who do it for fun! For no particular reason. Just because they have nothing better to do."

Candlehead lays down on her back. Rancis does the same. "What do you think about Josh?" Candlehead asks.  
"He's alright, I suppose. A bit on weird side. His hair though. I hate his hair. It's so dirty." Rancis says.  
"I don't think he's ever showered." Candlehead says.  
"Oh. No. He has. He found a bathroom in his room. He ended up breaking the shower, and flooding the room." This makes Candlehead giggle. Rancis smiles.  
"How do you know, how to build catapults?"  
"I dunno. I kinda just do. It comes easily to me." She says.

Rancis turns on his side, to face her. She turns her head. Rancis opens his mouth, but closes it quickly. He squints his eyes, and zones out. "What is it?" Candlehead asks.  
"Oh...it's. It's nothing." Rancis stammers. Widening his eyes.  
"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Rancis looks away.  
"Well. I mean. You. Never mind." Rancis slides off the spongecake bed. He walks over to the mold. "Looks like it's ready." He says.

He pulls the jawbreaker mold onto the side of the cola bank. He tries opening it, but instantly burns his hand. He jerks his hand back, and starts shaking it rapidly. Candlehead grabs his hand, and spits on it. Rancis pulls his hand back. Candlehead grabs his wrist, and rubs the spit in. "Better than nothing." She says.  
"I'm not so sure about that." Rancis says, rubbing his hand. He shrugs. "A little better. I guess." He says. They both let the mold cool down, before taking out the jawbreaker, and putting in another one. They go back to the spongecake bed.

"Does he want us to do this all day?" Rancis asks. Candlehead shrugs.  
"I dunno. Maybe. He did tell us to get as much ammo as we could. Why, do you want a leave?" Candlehead asks, a little worried that he might. Rancis shakes his head quickly.  
"No. Not at all. I'm liking it here." He says. Candlehead smiles.  
"That's great! I mean, cool." She begins. "Cool cool cool." She adds quickly. Rancis lays down. Candlhead lays down next to him.

* * *

**_-Candies base-_**

* * *

"Okay. Uhhh. Try this." Taffyta says, handing Vanellope the tomahawk. Vanellope grabs it. Then throws it at the target, missing it. She shakes her head.  
"I don't like this." She says. Taffyta rolls her eyes. Then hands Vanellope a knife.  
"I already tried this." Vanellope says, handing the knife back.  
"Okay. We need something light, and super easy to use." Taffyta says. She snaps her fingers. Then runs out of the base.

She returns a couple minutes later with a long piece of licorice in her hands. She places the licorice in Vanellope's hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Vanellope asks. "You, or one of the Re-colors can use this to make a whip." Taffyta says. Vanellope unwraps the licorice. Then whips it in the air, making a cracking sound. "That sounds dangerous." Vanellope whispers. Taffyta grins.  
"Okay. Let's try it out."

Taffyta pulls out a couple dummies. Vanellope whips them. They don't show much damage, being dummies and all. But there are a couple obvious cuts on them.  
"This thing. I like it." Vanellope says. Taffyta cheers. Vanellope keeps whipping the targets.  
"You're good with this. Keep working in it. I'm going to check on Josh." Taffyta says. Taffyta begins walking away, but Vanellope uses the whip to trip her.  
"No!" Vanellope yells. "I mean. I'll check on him." She finishes. She glitches past Taffyta. And runs over to the base.

Vanellope glitches into the barracks. She glitches next to Josh. Instantly, she knows something is wrong. Josh's breathing is rapid. She flips him onto his back, and feels his forehead.  
"Your'e burning up." She whispers. She grabs his wrist, and pulls it up to her mouth. "Hey. 643 are you there?" She asks.  
"Hey! How's it going?" 643 asks.  
"Somethings wrong with Josh. He looks funny."  
"Josh is always funny looking." 643 says.  
"I'm serious. He looks bad."  
"He always looks bad."  
"Shut up! He's burning up. He looks sick." Vanellope says.

643 goes silent for a moment, before responding. "Sick as in awesome, or sick as in, he's going to die sick?" 643 asks.  
"The second one. He looks all pale."  
"Alright. Bring him to hero's duty." 643 orders.  
"How am I suppose to do that?" Vanellope asks.  
"I don't know. Glitching, your kart, or get someone to take turns with you carrying him. Just get him over here."  
"Okay. I'll try. Talk to you later."  
"Don't try. Do it."

Vanellope drops Josh's wrist. She sighs. "How heavy can you be?" She picks him up, surprisingly with ease. Josh opens his eyes. "What...what are you doing?" Josh asks, quietly. "Getting you to Hero's duty." Vanellope says. Vanellope runs out of the base. She glitches through Sugar Rush, over to the exit, and into game central station. She glitches through the station, and enters hero's duty, and the base.

"Okay. Take a left." 643 says through Josh's wrist watch, thing. Vanellope takes a left. "Two doors down." 643 says. Vanellope glitches into the room. She looks around, and frowns.  
"This looks like a kitchen." Vanellope says.  
"Yeah. It is. I'm hungry. Make me a sandwich." 643 says.  
"We don't have time. Just get Josh to a doctor!" Vanellope orders.  
"Okay. Okay. Don't get your diapers in a twist. Just exit the kitchen, turn left. Then it's just three doors down."  
"Diapers? I don't wear diapers!" Vanellope snaps.  
"Just, get Josh to the doctor." 643 orders. Vanellope exits the kitchen, and runs to the doctor. She glitches inside.

"Josh needs help!" She yells. The doctors look at each other.  
"Okay. Put him on the table." One of the doctors say. Vanellope glitches onto the table, and puts Josh down. The doctors look at him. One of them feels his forehead. "High temperature."  
"Clammy hands."  
"High breathing rate."  
"Check his heart rate." One of the doctors lift Josh's shirt. Revealing the large cut on his chest.

The doctor looks up at the others. "Looks like sepsis."  
"Get the needle." A doctor walks over to the cabinet, and opens it. He takes a couple needles out.  
"How long has he had this cut?" A doctor asks. Vanellope shrugs.  
"A couple days. I guess." She says. The doctor looks up at the others.  
"This will only slow it down. We need the stronger strain."  
"We'll get to work. You keep an eye on the kid." All, but one of the doctors leave. Vanellope looks up at the doctor.  
"What is sepsis?" She asks.  
"A better known term is blood poising."


	35. Candies Creed: Civil war

A/N This might be my last update this week end. Maybe not. If they have wifi at the hotel I'm going to be staying in. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

_**Candies creed: Civil War**_

* * *

"Blood poisoning? What. How did he get it?" Vanellope asks. The doctor gestures to the large cut on Josh's chest.  
"By the looks of it, from this cut." He says. Vanellope looks at the cut Candlehead had made. A rush of flows through her. She clenches her fists.  
"You have to fix him." Vanellope says.  
"Don't worry. We will. It'll take a while though."  
"How long?"  
"An hour or two. We have some top notch techno..." Before the doctor has finished Vanellope is already running out of the door.

The doctor shrugs. Then turns his attention back to Josh. Vanellope exits the base, and heads to Sugar Rush.

* * *

**_-Candy base-_**

* * *

Candlehead and Rancis lug the jawbreakers through the gate, using a bag, that Candlehead has made out of licorice. They drop the bag. Rancis sighs. "Finally. Think it'll be enough?" Rancis asks.  
"I hope so. If not we can always make more." Candlhead says.  
"I'm up for making more, with you anytime." Candlehead smiles. Rancis looks around the base.  
"Where is everyone?" He asks.  
"Probably still doing their jobs." Candlehead says.

Rancis looks at his kart. "You know, that means we have time to get ready for the party." He says. Candlehead looks at her kart. Then nods.  
"Let's go then." She says. They both run to their karts, and jump in. They drive out of the base and drive to the village. Vanellope glitches out of the tunnel. She spots Candlehead and Rancis driving down the speedway, towards the village. She glitches down the rainbow bridge. She keep glitching. Her hand moves down the whip wrapped around her torso.

Rancis jumps out of his kart, and runs into his house. Candlehead runs into her house. Candlehead runs up the stairs, and into her room. She run to her closet, and begins searching for the dress Taffyta gave her, for the party. She pulls out a purple sequin covered dress. "I can't wait for this party." Candlehead says.  
"If Josh doesn't make it you won't either." Vanellope says. Candlehead turns her head to Vanellope.  
"What do you mean?" Candlehead asks.  
"Josh has blood poisoning, because of the cut you gave him on his chest." Candlehead drops the dress. She stands up.

"No! I'm sorry! I never wanted to fight! I was mind controlled!" Candlehead says. Vanellope pulls the licorice rope, unwrapping it from her chest. Candlehead steps away from her.  
"What are you doing?" Candlehead asks.  
"Nothing. Much." Vanellope says almost too calmly. Without thinking Candlehead unsheathes her sword. Vanellope snaps the whip in the air, making Candlehead flinch. "I don't wanna do this." Candlehead says.  
"But you're going to." Vanellope says.

Rancis reaches into his closet, and pulls out a light blue vest, witha white long sleeved dress shirt under it. He smiles. "I am going to look amazing!" He says. Smashing glass startles him. He runs over to his bedroom window, and looks out. He sees Vanellope and Candlehead rolling around on the ground. He puts his vest and shirt down, and runs outside. He makes it to them, just as Candlehead is pinning Vanellope onto the ground. Vanellope glitches back to her feet, and jumps onto Candlehead. Rancis pulls them apart.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" He asks.  
"Candlehead is trying to kill Josh!" Vanellope says.  
"No! I'm not!" She says.  
"She cut him on the chest so he'd get blood poisoning!"  
"I didn't mean to cut him! It was Bill that wanted me to cut him!"  
"You could have not listened!" Vanellope yells.  
"Don't you think I tried! He has Gloyd, Minty and Jubileena too!" Candlehead yells. Rancis let's go of both of them. Vanellope looks at Candlehead.  
"You're so dead when this is all over." Vanellope says. Candlehead nods. "But for now, we have to figure out what to do without Josh." She finishes.

"The plan hasn't changed. Were still going to stop Bill at the party." Rancis says. Vanellope crosses her arms.  
"Who put you in charge?" She asks.  
"Josh trained me first. Which means I'm second in line to lead this...this thing." Rancis says.  
"Just because he trained you first doesn't put you second in command." Vanellope says.  
"Doesn't matter. Wheres Josh anyways?" Rancis asks.  
"Hero's duty. The doctors are healing him."  
"Which could take a while."  
"The doctor said an hour or two."

The three keep talking, not not noticing the three sneaking up on them. Gloyd rolls in the middle of them, before the three can do anything, Gloyd throws down a small cherry bomb, and rolls away. The three see it. Then jump away. Once they're separated they get grabbed, by Minty, Jubileena and Gloyd. Then pulled to the castle. "Let go!" Vanellope orders. Of course they don't listen, and keep dragging them to the castle.

"This is not good. Not good at all." Swizzle says.  
"Mmm hmm. You got that right. We have to tell the others." Snowanna says. Swizzle nods. The two turn, and run into the forest.

* * *

**_-Hero's Duty-_**

* * *

"Easy now." 643 says. The doctor ignores him, and stabs the needle into Josh's heart. Making 643 cringe. The doctor injects the medicine into Josh. They wait a couple minutes.  
"Heart rate returning to normal, temperature has gone down. The injection has worked." A doctor says. 643 sighs relieved.  
"Okay. I guess, I'll take him back to Sugar Rush." 643 says.  
"Make sure he rests." The doctor orders. 643 nods. Then picks up Josh.

He walks out of the base, and out of hero's duty. He walks Josh through game central station. He's almost to Sugar Rush, when he runs into Ralph.  
"What happened to Josh?" Ralph asks.  
"Blood poisoning. Don't ask. It's a long story." 643 says. Ralph takes Josh. 643 tries taking him back, but Ralph pushes him away with a finger. Ralph lifts Josh up by one foot, and looks him over. Josh's shirt falls down over his face. Revealing the large cut. Ralph squints, and leans closer to the cut.

"Who did this?" Ralph asks.  
"I don't know. All I know is that it gave him blood poisoning." 643 says. Ralph carries Josh towards his game. 643 follows him.  
"Where are you taking him?"  
"To Felix. Felix can fix this cut." Ralph says.  
"The doctors healed him. He jut needs rest."  
"What about this cut?"  
"A battle scar. I don't know. I like it." 643 says. Ralph shakes his head, and continues to his game. 643 rolls his eyes, and follows.

Ralph brings Josh into the game, over to the apartment, up to Felix's apartment. Ralph knocks on the door. Felix opens it.  
"Howdy! Oh my. What happened to Josh?" Felix asks, seeing the upside down Josh, with the cut on his chest.  
"I don't know. I found 643 carrying him with the cut on his chest." Ralph says. Felix pulls out his hammer.  
"Well. Let's see what I can do." He says. He taps Josh's chest, and in an instant the cut is gone. Ralph carries Josh over to the couch, and drops him on it.

"Careful. Sheesh. We can't wake him." 643 says.  
"Why not? He sleeps a lot. Already." Ralph says.  
"You obviously don't know him. He's lucky to get 9 hours of sleep now a week." 643 says.  
"Why doesn't he sleep?" Felix asks.  
"He chooses not to. He's weird like that." 643 grabs a blanket from the closet, and throws it over Josh. "I better go tell Van. I'll catch you guys later." 643 says. He walks over to the window, and hops onto the fire escape. He runs down, jumps onto the ground, and heads for game central station. He pulls a hover board off his back, and throws it in front of him. He jumps onto it, and flies to Sugar Rush.

* * *

**_-Sugar Rush-_**

* * *

"Now. Are you sure it was Gloyd?" Taffyta asks. Swizzle nods.  
"I know Gloyd. And that was Gloyd." Swizzle says.  
"What was he doing?"  
"He was kidnapping Rancis, Candlehead and Vanellope."  
"We have to save them!" Citrusella says.  
"How? Josh still has to train us. Only a couple of us know how to fight." Sticky says.  
"Then it's up to them. Where the heck is Josh anyways?"  
"Sleeping for a while." 643 says. The racers look up at him, hovering above them.

He crosses his arms, and starts floating down on his hover board. "Sleeping, where?" Taffyta asks.  
"Ralph's game. I'll bring him back later. Where's Vanellope?" 643 says.  
"The castle. Her, Rancis and Candlehead got kidnapped." Swizzle says.  
"Okay. I'll go rescue them. Wait here." 643 floats up. Swizzle, Taffyta and Snowanna jump onto the hover board.  
"We're going to help." Swizzle says. 643 looks down at them.  
"Do you guys have weapons?" Swizzle pulls out the tomahawk. Taffyta pulls the string of the bow and arrow. Snowanna spins her knives around. 643 nods. Then flies towards the castle.

He pulls out his gun, presses a button on the side, and aims it at the wall. He fires a small round grenade that blows a hole in the wall. He flies into the hole, and starts shooting anything that moves. He kills a couple Oreo guards, and manages to chip a jawbreaker knight.  
"Okay. Go find those three. I'll distract these guys." 643 says. Taffyta, Swizzle and Snowannna run down the hallway. 643 keeps firing at the guards.

"Okay. We need to get to the fungeon. Anyone know where it is?" Taffyta asks. Both Swizzle and Snowanna shake their heads.  
"We need to find it." Swizzle says. They turn a corner, and run straight into Jubileena. Jubileena falls to the ground, along with Swizzle. Swizzle jumps to his feet.  
"Jub? What are you doing here?" Swizzle asks. Jubileena shakes her head, and looks at Swizzle. Her face turns into a scowl. She stands up. Then kicks Swizzle in the chest knocking him onto the ground. Taffyta jumps back, and loads an arrow. She pulls the string back. Jubileenas eyes flash blue. She rolls forward, past Taffyta. She uses her hands to launch herself at Taffyta, and kicks her away. Snowanna spins around, kicks Jubileena away.

"I got this fool. Just go find the princess." Snowanna says. Swizzle hops away a couple feet. Then starts running. Taffyta hesitates before following him. Jubileena jumps to her feet. Snowanna smirks, and taunts her. Jubileena runs forward. Snowanna flips over her, and kicks her in the back.  
"You don't wanna mess with this." Snowanna says. Jubileena pulls out a sword. Snowanna spins her knives around.

Swizzle and Taffyta run around the corner. They enter the foyer. Minty looks at them. Her eyes flash blue. She grabs her spear, and chucks it at them. Taffyta sees it. She dives out of the way. Swizzle hits the spear away with his tomahawk. Minty runs over. She kicks Swizzle away, and picks up her spear. She thrusts the spear at Swizzle.

Swizzle spreads his legs. The spear thrusts into the ground. Missing pelvis. Swizzle uses his hands to jump forward, onto Minty. Minty grabs his arm. Then throws him across the ground. He slides. Then jumps to his feet. "Okay. I got this." Swizzle says to Taffyta. Taffyta nods, and runs down the spiral staircase. Swizzle spins his tomahawk. Minty picks up her spear.

Taffyta loads an arrow into her bow, as she runs down the stairs. She reaches the bottom. She stops running. "What are you doing here?" She asks Gloyd. Gloyd spits out the pumpkin seeds. Then steps forward. He pulls out a sword.  
"I was ordered to keep an eye on the prisoners." Gloyd says. Taffyta shakes her head.  
"Let them go." Taffyta orders. Gloyd shakes his head.  
"No can do sugar plum." He says. He raise the sword to her. She pulls the string back, and aims at him.

The Re-colors minus Nougetsia push the catapult to the edge of the forest.  
"Okay. Let's do this." Torvald says. She pulls the lever back. Sticky and Citrusella load a jawbreaker into the arm. "Ready?" Sticky says. The others nod. Sticky pulls the string. The arm flies, shooting the jawbreaker into the air. The jawbreaker flies through the air, and smashes through the wall. "Okay! Load another one!" Torvald orders, pulling the lever back. They load another jawbreaker, and fire.

Snowanna coughs a couple times, and swats the sugar dust out of her face. She looks around. She sees Jubileena reaching for her sword. Snowanna throws one of her knives. The knife stabs into Jubileenas hand, and lodging her hand into the ground. Jubileena screams out in pain. Snowanna jumps to her feet, and walks over. She pulls her knife out of Jubileenas hand. Jubileena stands up. "Sorry cherry pie. Your ass is done." Snowanna says, before kicking Jubileena back down. Jubilleena tears a piece of her jacket off, and wraps it around her hand. She jumps to her feet. "Fine. Get your butt kicked." Snowanna says running at her.

Minty kicks Swizzles tomahawk away. Then puts the tip of her spear on Swizzles throat. "Okay. I'll admit it. You're good." Swizzle says. He kicks Minty off of him. Then rolls over to his tomahawk. He jumps to his feet, and picks it up. He runs at Minty. He gets stopped by a jawbreaker smashing through the wall. He dives out of the way. The jawbreaker ends up hitting him. His leg gets pinned under it. He screams out in pain. Minty stands up, and picks up her spear. She walks over to Swizzle. Who is trying to pull his leg out. He hits the jawbreaker with his tomahawk, not doing anything. He groans. Minty raises her spear.

Taffyta fires the arrow. Gloyd hits it away with his knife. Then throws his knife at her. She stumbles backwards, and falls onto the ground. The knife flies over her. Gloyd pulls put another knife. He jumps onto her, and holds the knife above her throat. His eyes flash blue. He let's go of her. Then runs up the stairs. Taffyta picks up her bow, and one arrow. She follows him up the stairs. She gets to the foyer. She sees him running down the hallway, keys jingling at his side. She pulls back the string and fires. The arrow flies and hits the keys. The keys fall off. Gloyd ignores them, and keeps running.

"A little help?" Swizzle says. Taffyta sees him pinned under the jawbreaker. She throws the string over her head, and runs over to help him. She pushes on the jawbreaker. "It won't budge." Taffyta says. Swizzle pushes on it. Snowanna runs into the foyer.  
"Y'all get in gear! 643's on his way, and he's being followed!" She says  
"We need to get this jawbreaker off of Swiz first!" Taffyta says. Snowanna runs over. Her and Taffyta push the jawbreaker off. Swizzle tries standing up, but immediately falls down.

Taffyta and Snowanna grab an arm each, and lift him up. "We have to get out of here!" Snowanna says.  
"No! The keys for the fungeon are over there! We can get Vanellope out!" Taffyta says. Snowanna keeps Swizzle standing. While Taffyta runs over to the keys. Taffyta picks up the keys. She looks down the hallway, and sees 643 shooting at some jawbreaker knights.

"Jawbreaker knights!" Taffyta yells. Snowanna puts Swizzle down on the stairs. Then runs over to help 643.  
"Go get the princess. I'll help blondie." Snowanna says. Taffyta nods, and runs to the stairs. She runs down the stairs, to the fungeon. She unlocks the door, and opens it. Vanellope lifts her head, and smiles. "Greetings your majesty!" Taffyta says. Vanellope shakes her head.  
"President. Just get me out of here!" Vanellope orders. Taffyta nods, and unlocks Vanellope.

"Where is Candlehead and Rancis?" Taffyta asks.  
"Gloyd put them in one of the other cells." Vanellope says. They run through the fungeon. Finally they find the two dangling upside down in a cell. Taffyta unlocks the cell and opens it. "Please. Just a little shampoo. I can make you feel good." Rancis whispers. Vanellope shakes her head.  
"Come on you stink brain! We're busting outta here." She says.

Rancis opens his eyes. He smiles, and nudges Candlehead. She wakes up, and smiles when she sees they're being rescued. Taffyta unlocks both of them. They all run for the exit.

* * *

**_-Fix it Felix Jr-_**

* * *

Josh walks towards the front door as quietly as possible. He opens the door, and tries walking out, but he gets picked up by Calhoun.  
"Where do you think your going?" She asks.  
"I'm going to help my friends!" Josh says. Calhoun takes him back to the couch, and puts him down.  
"You are going to stay here. 643 can handle them." Calhoun says. Josh groans. Then pulls his wrist up

"Hey! How's it going over there?" Josh asks. 643's communicator has started broadcasting sounds, but he hasn't started talking. All Josh and Calhoun hear is gunfire and things blowing up. Josh backflips over the couch, and lands next to the window. He opens it, and jumps out. He runs down the fire escape, jumps to the ground, and glitches toward the tunnel to game central station. Calhoun rolls her eyes, and heads for the elevator.

"Alright. So. How are you feeling..." Felix begins. He scans the empty living room. "Oh. Okay." He finishes. He hops over to the window and looks out. He sees Josh jumping over the train, and running into game central. He hops out the window and follows him. He stops in front of Ralph's shack. "Come on brother! Josh needs our help!" Felix yells. Ralph walks out of his shack.  
"What does he need now?" Ralph asks.  
"I don't know! He just went running into game central!" Felix says. Felix hops after Josh. Ralph runs behind him. They hop onto the train, and leave their game. Calhoun walks out of the building.

She slowly walks through the tunnel, and makes it to game central with no problem. She walks over to the Sugar Rush tunnel, and enters. As she's walking, she pulls out her gun, and cocks it. "How bad can it be?" She asks herself. Her question is answered, by Josh and Stephen crashing to the ground, in front of the tunnel. She runs over, and pulls Josh off of Stephen. "What the hell happened?" Calhoun asks. Josh stands up straight, and helps Stephen up.  
"Bill...Powerful...Need help." Josh says between heavy breaths.

Calhoun shakes her head, and pulls her communicator out. She's about to call for backup, but Josh stops her. "Not here. Get them ready for the party." Josh says. Calhoun crosses her arms.  
"Why? What are you going to do there?" She asks.  
"That is when we are stopping him."

Calhoun nods. Then puts the communicator away. "Where is everyone?" She asks.  
"Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead are at the base. The Re-colors are still launching jawbreakers at the castle. And 643 is with Snowanna and Swizzle, inside the castle." Josh says. Calhoun places the barrel of her gun on her shoulder.  
"We better get to it then." She says, walking down the rainbow bridge.

Josh jumps onto Stephen. He pulls up next to Calhoun.  
"Come on. Flying will be faster." Josh says. Calhoun shakes her head.  
"I'd rather take my chances with Bill." She says. Josh shakes his head. He leans up next to Stephens head, and whispers. Stephen flies into the air, and he picks up Calhoun on the way. Calhoun starts thrashing around.  
"Sorry. We need to get to 643." Josh says. Josh whips the reins. Stephen flies towards the castle.

* * *

**_-Castle-_**

* * *

643 throws a grenade down the hallway. It blows up, sending pieces of jawbreakers flying everywhere. He looks at his gun. Then at his waist.  
"I'm running low on ammo!" He yells. Snowanna spins around, and stomps down onto an Oreo guard.  
"I'm having my own problems!" Snowanna yells back. She stabs her knife into another Oreo. Another jawbreaker smashes through the wall, crushing a jawbreaker knight, and a couple Oreos.

643 reloads, and starts shooting again. Taking out a couple Oreos. He runs out of ammo. "Out of ammo! Switching to pistol" He yells. Snowanna ignores him, and keeps crushing Oreos. 643 pulls out his pistol, and shoots the Oreos. The Oreos push forward, followed by a couple jawbreaker knights. 643 leaves the downed pillar he was crouching behind, and makes his way to Swizzle. Still shooting with one arm, he uses his free arm to pick up Swizzle. "Fall back!" 643 orders. Snowanna looks down the hallway. Then back at 643. She hesitates, before following 643 and Swizzle out of the castle.

Josh spots 643 running out of the castle. Josh flies down, and flies next to 643.  
"Come on!" Josh orders. 643 throws Swizzle onto Stephen, and jumps on. Snowanna jumps on. 643 climbs on. Josh pulls higher into the air, and flies towards the base.

Josh hovers above the ground, in the court yard of the base, allowing Calhoun to get out of Stephen's grasp, and land on the ground. She glares at Josh. "Never. Do that again." She barks. Josh crosses his heart.  
"Promise." He says. 643 jumps off of Stephen, and helps Swizzle down. Snowanna slides off.  
"Damn. We almost got our butts kicked." She says, before walking to the base. 643 brings Swizzle over to Felix.  
"Hey Felix! Swizzle here, broke his leg." 643 says.

Felix pulls out his hammer, and taps Swizzles leg, healing it instantly. 643 puts Swizzle down on the ground. He thanks Felix, and runs into the barracks. Felix sighs.  
"Poor kids. They shouldn't be fighting in this thing." He says.  
"They're doing a lot better than you think." 643 says. Josh walks over to them.  
"Sunday is the party. The racers and I are going to get ready for it. You guys should do the same." Josh says.  
"We can help here." Ralph says.  
"You can, but this party is semi-formal remember. So get some semi fancy clothes." Josh says.

Ralph looks down at the others. Then nods. He walks out of the base, and heads home. Felix, Calhoun and 643 follow.

Josh walks into the base. He enters the barracks. The racers sit, silently around the room. Josh sighs. He walks down the stairs, and next to Vanellope.  
"So. We have two days now." Josh says.  
"More like a day and a half. We still have to race tomorrow." Taffyta says.  
"Right. Forgot." Josh says. He looks around the room. "Where are the Re-colors?" He asks.  
"Your favorite one is hereee!" Nougetsia sings, walking into the room.

Josh turns his head towards her. Nougetsia walks past all the racers handing them different colored cloaks. She hands Josh a white one with red lining the bottom of it. He throws it over his head, and pulls the hood up. "These are great!" Josh says.  
"Thank youuuu! I made them all!." Nougetsia sings. Josh smiles.  
"Great job." He says. All the racers put their new cloaks on, and pull up their hoods.  
"Okay. We look awesome." Rancis says. Swizzle nods in agreement.

"Well. We got our look. We got our weapons. We have our team." Josh says. He walks out of the barracks. The racers follow him. Josh crosses his arms, under the cloak, and smirks.  
"Bill is going down." Josh says. He turns towards the racers. "Get a good night sleeps people. Your going to need as much energy as you can get for tomorrow." The racers run into the base. Josh turns. Vanellope walks up next to Josh.  
"Come on. You need sleep too." She says. Josh nods his head, and let's Vanellope drag him into the base.

* * *

**_-The next day-_**

* * *

Josh sits on the roof, cleaning his sword. He watches the racers that are on the roster drive out of the base. "One more day." He says to himself. Vanellope glitches next to Josh, and sits down. He gives her a weak smile. Then goes back to cleaning his sword.  
"You never told me why you kissed Candlehead." Vanellope says. Josh looks at her. He puts his sword down behind him.  
"Rancis told me it would break the mind control, which it did." Josh says. Vanellope curses at Rancis.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to or something." Vanellope says. Josh bites his lip, and looks away.

Vanellope narrows her eyes.  
"You didn't want to kiss her right?" Vanellope asks. Josh sways his head, thinking. Vanellope backs away from Josh. "Josh? You...didn't right?"  
"Well..." Josh begins. Vanellope punches him in the shoulder.  
"You did. Didn't you?" She asks. Josh hesitates. She punches him again. "You know what? Forget it." Vanellope snaps, before glitching away. Josh slaps himself.  
"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." He says. He jumps down onto the ground, and runs into the base.

He catches up to vanellope, just as she's entering the barracks.  
"Sweet pea! I'm sorry. Okay. I just..." Josh begins. He gets cut off by Vanellope hugging him. He returns the hug.  
"I just. Don't like you liking other girls." She says. Josh rubs the back of her head.  
"But I like everyone." Josh says. Vanellope pulls him over to one of the cots, and makes him lay down with her.  
"Not as much as me though. Right?" She says. Josh nods.  
"Not even close." He says. Vanellope snuggles up next to Josh and closes her eyes.

* * *

A/N So. The story is almost over. Just a couple more chapters to go. Anyways. I hope this chapter was up to your standards. Again, this might not be my last update, but don't get your hopes up. If it is, my last update, I'll see you when...well. I won't SEE you, but you'll see my chapters...you know what I mean. Have a good weekend!


	36. Part-Why?:Part Plans

Okay! They have wifi here! Anyways, here is the next chapter. Part-why?: Party Plans 643 walks quickly out of the barracks, hands over his face, having a mild freak out. "Okay. There is not enough root beer and therapy in all of creation to un-see that!" He says. Josh pulls his pants up, and glitches after 643. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Josh asks, throwing his jacket on, over his bare torso. Vanellope hitches up her skirt, and follows the two. "Tell anyone? No! I don't even want to remember that!" 643 yells. Josh wipes his forehead. "Come on buddy! Slow down!" Josh yells after him. 643 stops. Then turns to face Josh. "Why were you guys doing that anyways?" 643 asks. Josh looks back at Vanellope who has just caught up. "We could die tomorrow. We had to do something!" Josh says. 643 shudders at the thought. "Okay! Okay! Just shut up about it!" 643 says. Josh nods his head. Vanellope wraps her arm around Josh's. "I thought all the grown ups were doing it?" She asks. "643 isn't grown up." Josh says, which makes Vanellope giggle. 643 points a finger at Josh. "I've done it plenty of times... I mean...Shut up! You guys are just kids! You shouldn't be doing it!" Vanellope glares at 643. "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you. Well if you add my game age to my programmed age." She says. 643 shakes his head. "No one does that. It's just by your programmed age." 643 says. "That would make you the same age as me then." Josh begins. "Your avatar is programmed to look old, but your programming makes you my age." He finishes. 643 shakes his head. "What ever. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of you buddy." 643 says, patting Josh on the shoulder. "But give a guy a warning next time. That is something, I never wanted to see." He says. Josh tilts his head. "How do I warn you?" 643 shrugs. "Put a sock on the door, or something." 643 says. Josh scrunches up his face, and nods. 643 nods back, and pats him on the shoulder. "So. Got your outfit?" 643 asks. Josh shakes his head. "Rancis was supposed to help me, but he's still working on his outfit." 643 crosses his arms. "Well. I'm sure I can help you." He says. Josh smiles, and nods his head quickly. "Okay. Let's go you two." 643 says, walking out of the base. Josh and Vanellope follow him. They follow him to Fix it Felix Jr. -Fix it Felix Jr- 643 piggy backs Josh and Vanellope up the stairs, to Felix's apartment. They enter. "Hey Felix! We need some fancy clothes for Josh, and a dress for Vanellope!" 643 yells. Felix walks out of his room. "Alrighty then! I might have some things that could fit Josh." Felix says. Josh jumps off of 643's back, taking Vanellope off with him. Vanellope jumps off of Josh back, onto the couch. Felix takes Josh into his room. Felix opens his closet, and takes out a couple blazers and vests. Josh unzips his jacket revealing his naked torso, not completely naked a small shell necklace covers one of his nipples. Felix raises an eyebrow. "Why don't you have a shirt on? And who's necklace?" Josh looks down at his chest. He opens his mouth, but 643 yells in from the living room. "Adult activities with Vanellope!" Josh instantly starts blushing. Felix gasps, and covers his mouth. "Josh? Don't tell me it's true." Felix says, still covering his mouth. Josh bites his lip. Felix's eyes roll backwards, and he falls down. Josh reaches out, but Felix has already hit the ground. "20 bucks says he fainted!" 643 yells. Josh shakes his head. "He totally fainted. Didn't he?" Josh looks at the door. 643 burst in. He sees Felix laying motionless on the ground. He starts laughing, and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Josh sighs. He turns his attention to the clothes Felix had laid out. He picks up one of the blazers. It's a velvet, light blue colored thing. Josh puts it on. It falls to his waist. A bit too big for him, but he likes it. He hops over Felix, and steps in front of the mirror on the wall. He nods. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He turns to his right, and left. Examining every inch of the blazer. He smiles. Josh looks down at Felix, who has started waking up. Josh kneels down next him. Felix shakes his head, and sits up. Josh pats him on the back. "Josh! You...Vanellope! Coitus!" Felix yells, swinging his arms in the air. Josh narrows his eyes. "Coitus? What's that?" Josh asks. "Adult activities!" Felix yells. Josh nods his head. "In that case. Yes. Coitus." Josh says. Felix jumps to his feet. "You and Vanellope should not be doing such things!" "Why not? Don't you and Calhoun do that all the time?" Josh asks, thinking it's not a big deal. Felix begins blushing. Josh sits down and crosses his legs. Felix rubs the back of his head and chuckles nervously. Josh tilts his head, making him look almost innocent. Felix finally notices the blazer Josh is wearing. "Well..Uhhh. You are looking quite fetching in that blazer." Felix says. Josh looks down, and grasps the opened part. "Yeah. I like it." He says, standing up. Felix straightens the blazer. He walks over to his closet, and pulls out a light blue bow tie. He walks back to Josh, ties the tie around Josh's neck. He takes a step back, to admire the clothing. Felix nods in approval. "We can work with what we have." Felix says. He brings Josh over to the closet, and gets to work. -Game central station- 643 piggybacks Vanellope through game central. Vanellope keeps her eyes closed. "Where are we going?" She ask. "I have a friend that can make you a dress." 643 says. Vanellope shakes her head. "I don't want a dress." She says. "Too bad. Semi-formal." 643 turns down one of the tunnels. He enters the game. He runs up to one of the houses. Then knocks on the door. Vanellope opens her eyes. 643 covers them. She shakes her head, but 643 keeps them covered. "Come on! Let me see!" Vanellope says. "No can do squirt." 643 says. Vanellope hears a door open. "Ahh. Hello! Welcome! Come in. Come in." A lady says, a little to cheerfully for Vanellope's taste. 643 brings Vanellope into the house. When the door closes 643 let's Vanellope look. Her eyes immediately shoot to the tall, neon pink haired lady. Vanellope scrunches her face up. "Who's the chick?" Vanellope asks. The lady gives Vanellope a big toothy grin, and waves rapidly. Vanellope slowly waves back. "Hello your highness! I am Cinnamon! I will be making your outfit." Cinnamon says, kneeling down. Vanellope crosses her arms, and scowls at Cinnamon. "President." She says. "Oh! My apologies miss president!" Cinnamon says saluting Vanellope. "Mrs" 643 says between two coughs. Cinnamon begins clapping. "Ooo. Who's the lucky fella?" Cinnamon asks. Vanellope tilts her head. "Mrs is usually used for married people." 643 tells Vanellope. Vanellope opens her mouth a bit, and nods, now knowing what Cinnamon is asking. "Josh. Josh is his name." Vanellope says. Cinnamon claps again. "He sounds absolutely charming." Cinnamon says. Vanellope narrows her eyes again. "How could you tell? All you know is his first name." Vanellope says. "Oh. It's just a gift." Cinnamon says. Vanellope shakes her head. Cinnamon stands up. "Well. We better get to work." She says. Vanellope uncrosses her arms. "I don't want a dress." She says. "Oh don't worry. I have a perfect outfit for you." Cinnamon says. Cinnamon leads Vanellope down the hall, and into the room at the end. 643 jumps onto the couch, and throws his feet onto the arm rest. -Fix it Felix Jr- Josh leaps in front of the mirror, and spins around. He stops, snaps both of his fingers, and points at the mirror. Felix smiles, and walks behind Josh. "Oh. You're looking good Josh." "I always look good." Josh says, pulling up his pants. Josh is still wearing the blue blazer, and tie. But a few new additions have been made. Like, a pair of light blue pants. Under the blue blazer, is a white dress shirt, that is buttoned up to the top, Felix tried getting Josh to wear some dress shoes, but Josh refused many times, before Felix gave up. So Josh stands in front of the mirror, in some good looking clothes, topped off with a pair of licorice red hightop sneakers. Josh nods in approval. "I think I'm ready for the party." Josh says, turning to Felix. Felix nods as well. "Are you sure to don't want to give the shoes a chance?" Felix asks, holding the shoes up. Josh shakes his head. "I don't wear anything besides these shoes." Josh says. Felix takes his hat off, and wipes his forehead. "Why not?" Felix asks. Josh lifts one of his feet up, and shakes it. "Vanellope made these herself. Well, she used the code room, but she made them herself." Felix nods his head, understanding. "So who made the necklace?" Felix asks. Josh raises an eyebrow, pretending not to know about the necklace. "What necklace?" Josh says, playing dumb. Felix reaches towards Josh's chest. Josh flinches, and covers his face. Felix reaches into Josh's shirt, and pulls out the shell necklace. Josh looks at Felix, between his arms. Josh lowers his arms, and sighs. "I thought you were going to hit me." Josh says, putting the necklace back in his shirt. Felix waves his hands in front of him. "No! I would never hit you! What makes you think I would do that?" Josh shrugs. "Your Felix. I thought you used violence to solve everything." Josh says, walking towards the door. Felix shakes his head. "Never! Violence is never the answer." Felix says. Josh picks up his clothes. "Now I know! Thank you Felix. If Vanellope comes back, tell her I went back to Sugar Rush." Felix nods. Josh exits the room, and closes the door. Felix scratches his head, and puts his hat back on. "Did he just...he is one smart cookie." Felix says, realizing what Josh just did. He shakes his head. -Cinnamons house- Vanellope smiles. She jumps up with joy, but quickly stops. She straightens her shoulders, and puts on a serious face. Cinnamon claps her hands. Vanellope buttons up her black wool jacket. Under this jacket is a white dress shirt. She has black bell bottom pants. Vanellope smiles. "I look..." She begins. "Like a president!" Cinnamon says, excitedly, clapping her hands again. Vanellope grasps her collar. "Ooo. One more thing!" Cinnamon says. She skips over to a cupboard. She opens it, and pulls out a small box. "I made this, when you were changing." Cinnamon says. She brings the box over to Vanellope, and holds it out to her. Vanellope grins, and takes the pin. Cinnamon takes the pin, and pins it onto Vanellope's jacket. The pin is square, and is covered in red and white stripes, with a mint green square in the corner. Like the American flag, except with a mint square. Vanellope nods her head, and straightens it. Cinnamon claps again. "You look fabulous!" Cinnamon says, helping Vanellope down from the pedestal. "I look awesome!" Vanellope says. "That you do, mrs president! Let's go wake your body guard, and you can go show off your new look." Cinnamon says. They both exit the room. They walk over to the couch, that 643 has fallen asleep on. Vanellope shakes her head. Then jumps onto the couch, and pushes 643 off the couch. He falls onto the ground, and wakes up. He's instantly jumping onto his feet. He straightens his back. "I'm awake!" He says, throwing his arms to his side. Vanellope crosses her arms. "You are now. Come on! Let's go show Josh my new clothes!" Vanellope says, jumping onto 643's back. 643 nods his head. "Thank you Cinnamon!" 643 says waving. Cinnamon waves back. 643 runs out of the house, with Vanellope on his back. Vanellope looks back at Cinnamon. "Come to Sugar Rush, after the party!" Vanellope yells. "Will do mrs president!" Cinnamon yells back, saluting. -Fix it Felix Jr- 643 runs up the stairs with Vanellope on his back. He runs through the door, into Felix's apartment, and stops in front of his bedroom door. 643 knocks. Felix opens the door. "Howdy! I'm sorry, but Josh went back to Sugar Rush." Felix says. Vanellope rolls her eyes. "Alright. Let's go!" Vanellope orders, kicking 643 on his side. 643 sighs. Thanks Felix, and runs out of the apartment. -Sugar Rush- Josh walks into the base, and puts the necklace back under his shirt. He sees Rancis and Swizzle, standing in front of the base, dressed up in matching chocolate brown blazers, and pants. Josh shakes his head, still smiling. He runs down to them. Rancis sees him and waves. Josh front flips behind them, turning his back to the door. "Are you guys ready?" Josh asks. "You bet. It took a while, but we just decided to dress alike." Rancis says. Swizzle nods. "Well. You guys look great." Josh says, crossing his arms. "You think they look great? You look awesome!" Candlehead says. Josh turns to face her, his jaw drops. Candlehead sways back and forth on her feet, hands behind her back. She's wearing a dark green dress, with spaghetti straps holding it up. She is also wearing a pair of high heel shoes that add about two inches, making her Josh's height. She has even removed her helmet, now her candle is tied into a pony tail at the back of her head. Swizzle pushes Josh's chin up. Rancis shakes his head. "You look...amazing." Josh says. Candlehead grins. Josh shakes his head, and rubs the back of his head. "Well. At least, I know your ready for the party." Josh says. Candlehead nods her head. Josh is about to speak again, when Vanellope glitches between the two, making Candlehead jump back. "Heya Butter Bean!" Vanellope says, hugging Josh. Josh hesitates before returning the hug. Candlehead turns, and walks into the base. Josh frowns, but quickly smiles again, smelling Vanellope's hair. Never noticing the smell of Vanilla before. "You smell..." Josh begins. Vanellope pulls back. "I'm sorry! I haven't showered in a couple of days." Vanellope says. Josh shakes his head. "No! I mean, your smell is unbelievably intoxicating." Josh says. Vanellope smiles. "Well. Thank you." Vanellope says. "So. Tomorrow is the party. Are you ready?" Josh asks. Vanellope nods. "As I'll ever be." She says. Josh nods his head, and wraps his arm around her shoulders. They both walk into the base. Rancis crosses his arms. "Josh is one lucky jerk." Rancis says. Swizzle shakes his head. "You didn't have to bully her you know." He says. Rancis sighs. "I know. I know. I blew it." Rancis says. Rancis walks into the base as well. Swizzle looks around. Then follows. A/N First. I would like to say sorry. I know this is not the story you expected, or possibly wanted. It just spiraled out of control. The only thing I knew, when I started writing, was there's going to be a party. But then BAM Bills evil, Josh is teaching the racers how to fight. And so on. So. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Good day. 


	37. Party Time

The. Final. Chapter. Here. We. Go.

**_Part-Why?:Party time_**

Josh wakes up. He stretches his arms, well, he tries to, but his right arm is stuck under Vanellope. He pokes her cheek. She hits his hand away. He pokes her cheek again. She turns to face him, placing her nose on his, she blinks her eyes.  
"What? I'm trying to sleep." She says, groggily, clearly not fully awake. Josh sighs.  
"Okay. Okay. I can wait." Josh says, closing his eyes again. Vanellope smiles, and closes her eyes as well. Josh tightens his grip on her.

643 slowly opens the door, and peeks his head in eyes closed. "I didn't see a sock on the door, but I didn't want to risk it." 643 says keeping his eyes closed. Josh opens his eyes.  
"Shhh. She's trying to sleep." Josh says. 643 opens his eyes, and trips down the stairs. Hitting the ground, he knocks a couple cots over. He shakes his head and jumps to his feet. He looks over at the now awake, Vanellope. She scowls at him, arms crossed. He rubs the back of his head, and chuckles nervously.

"Sorry bout that. I'll just wait for you guys at the party." 643 says walking out of the barracks. Josh shakes his head. Vanellope hops off the bed, pulling Josh off with her. Josh glitches towards the door, and reappears in his party outfit. Vanellope does the same, and appears next to Josh. She wraps her arm around Josh's.  
"Party time." Josh says. Vanellope nods.

"Wait. Aren't you going with Rancis?" Josh asks. Vanellope tightens her grip on Josh's arm.  
"Well. I was supposed to, yeah." She says.

Josh tilts his head. "And I'm supposed to go with Candlehead." Josh says. Vanellope puts her head on Josh's shoulder.  
"Does it matter who we go with?" She asks. Josh shakes his head.  
"No. But we wouldn't want to hurt their feelings, now would we?" Vanellope bites her lip, wanting to go with Josh, but knowing he doesn't want to let Rancis and Candlehead down. She sighs, and let's go of Josh's arm. "Your right. Let's go get em." They both walk into the base, and towards the cafeteria.

Entering Vanellope smiles, and wraps her arm around Josh's again. Josh coughs. Rancis pulls away, and falls backwards onto the ground. Candlehead looks at Josh, and starts blushing. Josh nods.  
"Yeah. That's cool too." Josh says, a little more harshly than he intended, before walking back out pulling Vanellope with him.

Vanellope keeps her face blank, but the happiness is building up, ready to burst. She curls her arm down Josh's, and grabs his hand. She looks up at Josh. She raises an eyebrow. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Josh spits. Vanellope shakes her head. "Noooo. You're not." She says. Josh sighs. "I'm fine Sweet Pea. Let's just get to the party." He says, calmly. Vanellope nods.

She glitches them over to her kart, she's about to start it, when Josh stops her. "We need to go low profile. Out of sight, out of mind." Josh says. Vanellope's shoulder drop. She grabs his arm, and glitches them out of the kart, over to the gate. "You better be right about this." She says.  
"I know I am." He says. They both exit the base, dressed up, ready to party, and stop Bill.

**_-Cafeteria-_**

Candlehead jumps down off the table, and licks her lips. Then sighs. "I guess they're not going with us." She says. Rancis stands up, and brushes himself off.  
"I guess so. Sooo. Wanna go together?" Rancis asks. Candlehead looks at him, and quickly nods. Rancis smiles.  
"Awesome! I mean...yeah cool. Let's go." Rancis says. They both exit the cafeteria, and head for game central. They both enter game central. Candlehead covers her mouth, and gasps. "It looks amazing." She says. Rancis nods.  
"Yeah."

**_-Other side of GC-_**

"This is some fancy shit." 643 says, before taking a drink of his root beret. Chun Li smiles, and shakes her head. 643 takes a plate of food, and puts it under the table.

Josh takes the plate, and gives to Vanellope. She takes it, and starts devouring it, making Josh chuckle. "Dang. Hungry?" Josh says. Vanellope grins, and nods her head. Josh pinches her mouth shut. "Yeah. I don't need to see your chewed up food." Vanellope shrugs, and keeps eating. Josh lifts up the table clothe, and looks around. Vanellope looks over his shoulder.

"Amy flimg yut?" Vanellope asks, mouth full of food. Josh shakes his head. "Nothing. Just tons and tons of people." Josh says. He puts the clothe down, and sighs.

"Think we can do this?" Josh asks. Vanellope nods quickly.  
"You glot flis!" Vanellope says, giving Josh a thumbs up. He shakes his head. Then pokes 643's leg. A moment later, 643 looks under the table.  
"Anything yet?" Josh asks. "Nothing. Well. Nothing important." 643 says. Josh nods.

Josh crawls out from under the table. Vanellope swallows the food in her mouth, and follows. Josh stands up, and brushes himself off. Vanellope glitches up next to him. Josh looks at her, smiles, and shakes his head. Vanellope raises an eyebrow. Josh pulls his sleeve down, around his hand. Then wipes some crumbs off of her mouth. She sticks her tongue out at him. Josh sighs. "Okay. Let's go find Bill." Josh says. Vanellope nods. She wraps her arm around Josh's and they both walk around the crowd, deeper into game central.

Rancis spins Candlehead around, on the dance floor. "You see anything?" Rancis asks. Candlehead shakes her head. "No. What about you?" She says. Rancis sighs. Candlehead turns her head. "I see Taffyta and Swizzle." She says. Rancis looks in the same direction of Candlehead. He sees the two. Swizzle waves at them. Rancis nods at him. "Keep an eye out for Bill." Candlehead says. Rancis nods again. "I will. Just keep looking awesome." Rancis says. Candlehead giggles. "I will." She says.

Josh pulls Vanellope through the crowd of characters, dressed up in dresses, suits, and other fancy clothing. Vanellope shakes her head. "I don't like this." Vanellope says. "Me neither, but we have to find Bill." Josh says. Vanellope glitches them both through the crowd, appearing at the other end of the dance floor. Josh looks around, he pulls the hood over his head, then reaches behind Vanellope, and pulls her hood up as well.

"Do you see him?" Vanellope asks. Josh shakes his head.  
"Just Gloyd. No Bill yet." Josh says, pointing at Gloyd, who stands, hands wrapped in front of him. Vanellope begins walking towards him, but is quickly stopped by Josh.  
"Just leave him. Bill first. Then we'll figure out how to fix the others." He says. Vanellope shakes her head. "If he can fight. He can help us fight Bill. We figure it out now." She says. Josh looks around, then back at her. He sighs.  
"Okay. Fine. I got an idea." Josh says.

Josh pulls the hood further down, to cover his face, and walks towards Gloyd. Vanellope tries following him, but Josh doesn't let her. "I got this. Just wait here. I'll be right back." Josh says. Vanellope nods. She watches Josh walk over to Gloyd.

Josh stops a couple steps away from Gloyd. Gloyd looks at Josh. "Get lost." Gloyd spits. Josh takes his hood off.  
"Okay. You might want to kill me after. But the 'spell' or whatever it is that is controlling you needs to be broken." Josh says. Gloyd tilts his head. "What the hell are you talking about?" Gloyd asks. Josh takes in a deep breath, grabs Gloyd's collar, and pulls him near him.

Vanellope's jaw drops. Gloyd pushes Josh away. Josh wipes his lips. He watches Gloyd spit, wipe his lips, and his eyes flicker blue, then return to normal. Gloyd glares at Josh. "What the hell! Why did you do that?!" Gloyd yells. Josh crosses his arms. "Well. Your no longer under mind control. So. That's why." Josh says. Gloyd spits again.

Vanellope runs over.  
"Why did you kiss him?" Vanellope asks, a little too harshly. Josh points.  
"He's not mind controlled anymore. It worked with Candlehead. So I thought it would work with him. And it did." Josh says. Vanellope looks at Gloyd, who is still wiping his lips. She shakes her head. Josh nods, then walks away. Vanellope turns her head, back and forth between Josh and Vanellope. She quickly follows Josh. Gloyd pulls at his collar, and shakes his head.

Felix, well. Calhoun walks through game central, carrying Felix, in her arms, like a baby. Though silent, they manage to keep contact through eye contact. Calhoun raises an eyebrow. Felix shakes his head. Calhoun sighs. They head over to the dance floor. Calhoun puts Felix down, and they start waltzing. Felix of course being short, stands straight up, while Calhoun bends over a bit. Felix gives her a nervous smile. She nods her head. They keep waltzing.

While Bill has just entered game central, followed by a dozen or so jawbreaker knights. Snowanna sits on top of one of plugins. She sees Bill enter, so she looks around for the other racers, and Josh. She sees Taffyta and Swizzle exiting the dance floor. She jumps down the edges of the plug, and lands next to the two, making them jump.

"Bill's here!" Snowanna says. Swizzle nods his head, and runs off the find Josh. Taffyta runs off in the other direction, to find the other racers. While Snowanna heads back to the plugin ledge.

Vanellope catches up to Josh, and wraps her arm around his. "At least try to enjoy yourself while we wait." Vanellope says. Josh shakes his head. "After we stop Bill. And I think, I know how to do that." Josh says. "How?" Vanellope asks. Josh shrugs.  
"I don't know if it'll work. We'll just have to wait, to find out. Let's go.." "Josh! Bill's here!" Swizzle yells. Josh follows Swizzle, dragging Vanellope behind him.

Bill stands in front of the banquet table, sampling different foods, not noticing all the eyes staring at him. He spins the scepter in his hands. "Sire. Butterscotch has been spotted at this party." One of the jawbreaker knights says. Bill tightens his grip on the scepter. "Stop him." Bill orders. The jawbreaker knight sends a couple knights into the party to find Josh. Not knowing he was hiding under the banquet table.

Josh peeks his head above the table, and looks directly at Bill. Bill swallows the food in his mouth, and looks back at Josh. "Uhhh. Sup." Josh says, nervously, standing up. Bill slowly raises the scepter. Josh grabs one of the spoons, and aims it at Bill. The remaining knights, aim their spears at Josh.  
"What is that suppose to do?" Bill asks. Josh shrugs.  
"First thing with a handle." Josh says. He spins the spoon around, and aims it back at Bill.

Bill lowers the scepter. And makes the knights lower their spears. Josh raises an eyebrow. "Let's handle this like gentleman." Bill says, calmly. Josh narrows his eyes. Bill puts the scepter down to his side, and places his hand on the top. Josh puts the spoon in his belt.

Josh jumps over the table, and lands next to Bill. "Like sirs." Josh says, holding his hand out. Bill grabs it, and shakes. They both walk over to one of the tables, followed by the knights.

Josh sits down on one of the chairs. Bill does the same. The jawbreaker knights circle the table.

Vanellope peeks her head out from under the banquet table. "Are we attacking him or not?" She asks, looking around, she notices Josh, and Bill are gone. She sits down on the ground. "I guess I'll just wait here." She says. Quickly she gets bored, and starts eating the food on the table. Ralph walks up next to her. "Where's Josh?" He asks. Vanellope shrugs. "Somewhere. Probably with Bill." She says. Ralph takes some food off the table, and eats alongside Vanellope. They begin talking, about anything.

One of the jawbreaker knights puts two plates of food down in front of Josh, and Bill. They both silently eat, while the guards stand, well guard. Josh wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "So. Like gentleman." Josh says. Bill nods, and puts his fork down. "I believe we can work something out." Bill says, tapping the ends of his fingers together. Josh leans forward, and places his chin on the edge of the table. "What kind of arrangement?" Josh asks. "One that can work out best for everyone." Josh straightens his back. Bill leans forward, and places his elbows on the table. "I believe Sugar Rush can be improved greatly. With a change of leadership." Bill says. Josh shakes his head.  
"Why do you want to lead Sugar Rush? What could you do?" Josh asks. Bill waves his hands in an arc. "I could do many great things!" He says enthusiastically.

Josh places his head on the table. "And you wouldn't hurt anyone?" Josh asks. Bill nods, even though Josh isn't looking at him. "Things would remain the same, if you were to agree to me. But. If you were to not agree, your friends will all suffer harshly, and you would be killed. Right here. Right now." Josh looks up, then over at Vanellope, who is still eating at the banquet table. The jawbreaker knights close the gap. Josh sighs. He takes the spoon out of his belt, and slides it across the table. Bill places his hand on the spoon, and picks it up. "So. Do we have a deal?" Bill asks. Josh scowls, and nods slowly. Bill smiles, and stretches his hand across the table. Josh reluctantly shakes his hand.

The jawbreaker knights separate again.  
"Well. Enjoy the rest of the party." Bill says, gesturing toward the dance floor. Josh slides off the chair, and walks towards the banquet table. The knights close the gap again. Josh curses under his breath, and shoves his hands in his pockets.

Vanellope sees him walking over, so she runs over to him. "Did you lose him?" She asks. Josh shakes his head. Vanellope grabs his arm, and smiles.  
"So you stopped him then?" She asks, hopefully. Josh tilts his hands side to side. "A little, I guess." Josh says. Vanellope raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean a little?" Josh sighs. "He said, he would leave us alone, if I wouldn't attack him." Josh says.

"You didn't agree. Did you?" Vanellope says. Josh bites his lip. Vanellope punches him in the shoulder, making him stumble. "What was I supposed to do? He has more people...capable of fighting. We have me, Candlehead, Rancis can fight a little, Gloyd who I'm pretty sure doesn't like me, so I doubt he would help. Who knows where Jubileena and Minty are. Taffyta she couldn't exactly just carry her bow in here. So we would be screwed." Josh says, swinging his arms out.

Vanellope crosses her arms. "So. That's it? Your giving up?" She asks. "No. Well, yes." Josh says, crossing his arms as well. Vanellope shakes her head. "You can't give up! What about all that training you gave me and the racers?" "You saw the racers! Most of them were shaking just holding a knife!" Josh yells. "What about those who didn't? They can fight!" Vanellope yells back. As the two continue arguing, they catch the attention of several characters. Including 643.

643 watches them argue, as he drinks his root beer. Chun Li crosses her arms.  
"Are you just going to let them argue?" She asks. 643 shrugs. "They always settle it them selfs. Why should I stop them now?" He says. Chun Li rolls her eyes, grabs two bracelets from his belt, and walks over to Josh and Vanellope. She locks the bracelets around the two kids wrists, Josh's right, Vanellope's left wrist, and presses a button. Lines of electricity form around the bracelets, and connect the bracelets. Josh and Vanellope look at Chun Li.

"What is this thing?" Vanellope asks, pulling at the bracelet. Chun Li crosses her arms. "Handcuffs. You two will stay like that, until you learn to get along." She says. Josh pulls at the electric handcuffs. "Handcuffs? What the heck? How is this going to help us?" Josh asks. Chun Li shrugs. "I don't know. It worked for Ken and Ryu." She say. Vanellope tries glitching away, but ends up glitching Josh with her. Josh glitches away, with the same results. "Nice try. Those thing are unbreakable, the line stretches a bit, they are top notch handcuffs, from hero's duty." Chun Li says.

Josh pulls on the cuffs. Vanellope does the same. Chun Li nods, then walks away. 643 smiles, and shakes his head. "Why did I never think of that." He says, as Chun Li sits back down, next to him. "I don't know. Let's just hope it works." She says. 643 shrugs, and goes back to drinking his root beer.

"Okay. One, two..." Josh begins. "THREE!" Vanellope yells. They both glitch away from each other, but immediately get stopped by the cuffs, and fall to the ground. Josh groans, and falls onto his back. Vanellope crawls up next to him. "I think we're stuck." She says. Josh looks at her.  
"Well a-doi!" Josh says. Vanellope punches him in the shoulder, making wince. "What's with you and hitting me?" "Because your a stink brain!" Vanellope yells, punching him again. She hits him over, and over again. Josh curls up into a ball, as Vanellope keeps hitting him. "Child abuse!" Josh yells. "Your older than me!" Vanellope yells, still hitting him. "Only programmed! Your game is fifteen years old! Mine was only ten!" Josh says, covering his face.

Ralph sees Vanellope hitting Josh. He rolls his eyes, and walks over. He picks Vanellope up, pulling Josh up as well. Ralph looks down at Josh, who is now dangling in the air, thanks to the cuffs. Ralph raises an eyebrow.  
"What the heck happened?" He asks. Vanellope looks up at Ralph. "Chun Li handcuffed us together." She says. "What? Why?" "She said, we have to stay like this until we learn to get along." Josh tells Ralph. "Well. It doesn't seem to be going to well." Ralph says, putting them both down. Josh brushes himself off. Vanellope hits him again.  
"Would you stop hitting me!" Josh yells, rubbing his shoulder.  
"Just once more!" Vanellope yells, hitting him again. Ralph pushes them apart.

"You guys gotta stop fighting, if you want to be freed." Ralph says. Vanellope crosses her arms, accidentally pulling Josh towards her. Josh bumps into her. She pushes him away. He stumbles forward, and falls, pulling Vanellope down with him. "Why are you so stupid?" Vanellope asks, angrily. Josh sits up. "You pushed me! Its not my fault!" Josh yells back. Vanellope stands up, and yanks the wire, making Josh fall onto his face. Josh glitches up to his feet, and starts pulling at the wire. Ralph crosses his arms, and watches the two fight.

Chun Li places her head in her folded arms, on the table. 643 chuckles. "Didn't work out as you planned eh?" 643 asks. Chun Li shakes her head. 643 pats her on the back. Chun Li sits up.  
"Friends shouldn't fight like that." She says, sadly. 643 takes another drink, then wipes his mouth. "They're married, not friends." 643 says. Chun Li looks at him, completely shocked. "But...they're just kids!" Chun Li says, still trying to register it. 643 shrugs. "So? Josh was programmed ten years old, add his games age. He would be twenty. Vanellope was programmed nine, add her games age. She would be twenty-four." 643 says. He takes in a deep breath, exhales. "Wow. You know them well." "I was stuck in Josh's head for ten years. I know EVERYTHING about him." 643 says. He then takes another drink of his root beer. Chun Li tilts her head. "What do you mean you were stuck in his head for ten years?" "It's a long story. I mean really long. Write it all down, it would be like three books. Ten years worth of adventures. Some good. Most bad." 643 says, before taking another drink. "Can you tell me?" "Another time, maybe. If Josh is okay with it. His story after all." Chun Li nods. 643 keeps drinking his root beer.

Ralph holds Josh and Vanellope apart. Ralph sighs, as Vanellope keeps swinging her arms and legs at Josh. Who has now just crossed his arms, scowling at her. Vanellope stops kicking, and punching. She breathes heavily, and looks down at the ground. "Done?" Ralph says, raising an eyebrow. Vanellope nods slowly. Ralph puts them both down. Vanellope crosses her arms, pulling Josh towards her again. Josh stops himself, just an inch away from bumping her again. She closes her eyes. Josh look up at her. "I'm sorry." He says. Vanellope opens her eyes, and shakes her head. "You should be." She spits. Josh rolls his eyes. Vanellope sighs. She tries hugging him, but only spins him around, thanks to the cuffs. He turns around to face her, but ends up pulling her around him. He turns his head, to look at her. She spins them both around, and finally manages to get them to face each other. Josh smiles. Vanellope smile back. "Howdy Butter Bean!" She says cheerfully. Josh shakes his head, happily.

Ralph pushes them apart. "Okay. Okay. You're not arguing anymore. Good job. Now let's find Bill and stop him." He says. Josh looks up at him. "We kinda made a deal with him." He says. Ralph crosses his arms. "What do you mean a deal?" "If we don't attack him. He'll won't hurt us and will let us live normally." "No can do. He's going down." Calhoun says. The three look at her. "But he said we can't attack him." Josh says. Calhoun shakes her head. "Doesn't matter. We will. Tonight." "How? He has that super staff. Unless we can take it away from him. He will win." "Then we take the staff away. Go get your friends. I have a plan." Calhoun says. Josh nods. Him and Vanellope run off, to find the Sugar Rush racers. Calhoun looks at Ralph. "Attack Bill." She orders. Ralph's eyes shoot open. "Now?" He says. "Yes. Now. Hurry." Ralph shakes his head. Calhoun slaps him. "Man up. Just do it. Now!" She yells. Ralph looks over at the jawbreaker knights. "Fine." He mutters. He slowly walks over to the knights. Calhoun shakes her head.

643 and Chun Li stand up. "What is that moron doing?" 643 asks. "I don't know. But he's going to need help." Chun Li says. 643 nods. They both run over, tuxedo, dress, and all.

Josh and Vanellope gather the racers, well, the ones that can fight. So, Rancis, Candlehead, Swizzle, Snowanna and Taffyta. They all run over to where Calhoun is standing. "Okay. What's the plan?" Josh asks. Suddenly a jawbreaker knight flies past the racers, and Josh. "Attack Bill. Now or never." Calhoun says. Josh looks over Ralph, 643 and Chun Li, who are attacking the knights. Josh shrugs. "Okay, people. Grab some knives or something from the table, and get in there." Josh orders. Swizzle is the first to grab a knife, and run towards the fight. Josh looks at the other racers. Rancis and Candlehead take some forks, and knives from the table, and follow. Taffyta does the same. Snowanna takes two knives out of her afro, and follows.

Vanellope tries taking a knife, but is stopped by Josh.  
"Haha. No. Just no." He says. Vanellope's shoulders drop. "Why not?" She asks.  
"I've seen you use a knife." Josh says. He reaches onto a table, and picks up a spoon. He then hands it to her. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She asks. Josh shrugs.  
"It has a handle doesn't it?" He says. Vanellope shakes her head. "Fine." She says. Josh takes a knife off of the table, spins it around, and looks up at Calhoun. She reaches under her dress, and pulls out a pistol. Josh raises an eyebrow.  
"I thought you carried a mini-gun under your dress." Josh says. Calhoun shakes her head. They all run over to help the others.

Josh picks up Vanellope, and glitches forward. Josh slides under one of the knights. He glitches up toward Bill, and knocks him backwards. Bill flies into the wall, and immediately jumps to his feet, shooting lines of code at Josh. Vanellope wraps her arm around Josh, an glitches them out of the way. Josh rolls, Vanellope still in his arms. More jawbreaker knights show up. One of them runs over to Josh and Vanellope. He raises his spear, and thrusts it toward Vanellope. He gets kicked sideways by Gloyd.

Gloyd lands on the ground, and helps Josh and Vanellope up. Josh nods at Gloyd. Gloyd nods back. Josh runs at Bill again, still carrying Vanellope. Bill aims the scepter at them. Vanellope glitches next to Josh, and runs next to him. She nods at Josh. Josh smiles, and nods back. They slide, just as Bill shoots coding at them. They hold their wrists out, and trip Bill, as they slide under him.

Bill falls forward, and drops the scepter. Josh glitches backwards, and picks the scepter up. Bill jumps forward, onto Josh. "Do not touch that!" Bill orders.

Josh throws the scepter into the air. Felix hops up, and catches it. "I got it!" Felix yells. Bill jumps to his feet, and runs at Felix. "Over here!" 643 yells waving his hands in the air. Felix throws the scepter with a grunt. 643 holds his arms out to catch it. He gets tackled to the ground by one of the knights. The scepter lands on the ground, and rolls away. Josh looks at Bill. Bill dives for the scepter. Rancis dives for it as well. Rancis reaches it a second earlier, and hits it away, it rolls over to Candlehead's feet.

Bill shoves Rancis away, and dives for the scepter again. Candlehead kicks the scepter over to Ralph. Who tries picking it up, but can't thanks to his giant fingers. He looks up at Bill, who is charging at Ralph. "Hit him! Or the scepter!" Josh orders. Ralph kicks the scepter away, over to Calhoun. She picks it up. Bill runs at her. She spins the scepter around, and holds it with two hands, like a bat.

Bill is a couple feet away, when Calhoun swings, hitting him directly on the chin. He flies backwards, and hits the ground. Josh takes the scepter from Calhoun, and runs at Bill, dragging Vanellope behind him. Bill forces himself to his knees. He looks up, only to see Josh glitch into the air. Josh swings the scepter down, hitting Bill on the head. Bill falls down, and disappears in a flash of coding. Josh breathes heavily, and drops the scepter.

Vanellopes covers her mouth, and gasps. "Did you...delete him?" She asks. Her question is answered when Bill appears in another flash of codes, in his regular form. Josh shakes his head. "No. Just reset him." Josh says. Josh falls back onto his butt, pulling Vanellope down with him. He pulls at the cuffs, and shrugs. "As long as it's you." He says, looking at Vanellope. She smiles, and tries hugging him again, with the same results as before. She sighs. She settles with kissing him on the cheek.

"Is it over?" Candlehead asks. Josh looks at her, and nods. "I'm pretty sure." He says. 643 walks up next to Josh. He looks around, at the characters staring. Then throws his arms in the air.  
"Yeahhhhh! Josh Butterscotch FOR THE WIN!" 643 yells. Everyone starts cheering. Candlehead grabs Rancis by the collar, and kisses him. Josh jumps to his feet, and pulls Vanellope up. He wraps his left arm around her. She wraps her right around him.

"What are we standing around for? Let's party!" 643 yells, pulling Chun Li to the dance floor. The racers, Felix, Calhoun and Ralph walk over. Vanellope pulls Josh over, but he stops her. "Just wait a sec." He says. Vanellope shrugs.

Josh leans over, and picks up the scepter. Vanellope raises an eyebrow. Josh calls Ralph over. Ralph stops, and walks back to them. "What is it kid?" Ralph asks.  
"I need you to wreck this." Josh says, holding the scepter up. Ralph takes the scepter, and snaps it very easily, between his fingers. Josh nods his head. He follows Ralph over to the dance floor. Vanellope stops him.  
"What about Minty and Jubileena?" She asks. Josh looks around, and shrugs. "They'll show up eventually." Josh says. Vanellope nods. They run over, and stop next to Rancis and Candlehead, who are dancing. Josh and Vanellope attempt dancing, still handcuffed together, they manage to get a weak waltz going. Josh thinks. Making sure he hasn't forgotten anything. He looks around, he sees Minty and Jubileena crawling out from under a table, he nods. Looking around again, a certain game catches his eyes. He smirks, and leans closer to Candlehead and Rancis. "Hey Rancis!" Josh says, happily. "Yeah?" Rancis says. Josh stops dancing. He pushes Rancis on the shoulder making him turn. "What?" Rancis asks. Josh points to the game entrance. Rancis looks, seeing the game, his shoulders drop. "Do I have to?" Rancis asks. Josh nods.  
"We had a deal." "But I didn't even get to..." "I still trained you. So one." Josh says.  
"Just one?" Rancis asks. Josh nods. Rancis sighs, and makes his way to the game.  
"Why is he going to tappers?" Candlehead asks. Josh crosses his arms, pulling Vanellope towards him. "He still owes me a root beer."

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

A/N Damn. That was the end. Maybe a little rush, but I kinda, I don't know. But it's over. Yeah. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. I lost control of the story. Funny. Lost control, even though I was writing it. I kinda just went with it. Anyways, tell me if I forgot anything. Other than that,the end. So. Have a good night! Or day! Depending on when you read this.


End file.
